Brother's Love
by Deanloves
Summary: Setting Tahun 1890-an. Tidak ada kejadian supernatural, yang ada hanyalah Dean  13 thn , Sammy kecil  9 thn , dan ayah mereka yang pemabuk, kasar dan pengangguran. Hurt!Sam Hurt and Protective!Dean. Warning: Child abuse, mild torture.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, gals...

Punya nih satu FF yg saya ingin coba share dengan kalian. Spesial dalam Bahasa Indonesia, biar kalian semua bisa menikmatinya ...:). Kalau kalian menyukainya, akan saya teruskan postingnya ...:) .

so... baca saja... :0

**Brothers Love**

**Chapter 1 **

**Tahun 1****890**

"Winchester!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Dean maju selangkah menghadap setelah sahabatnya, Castiel, yang berada di depannya keluar dari barisan.

"Nih upahmu, 50 sen. 5 sen-nya bonus untukmu," suara Singer tidak ada ramah-ramahnya saat memberikan kepingan tersebut.

Dean tersenyum berbinar senang dengan bonusnya, walau hanya satu sen.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuan," dan segera keluar dari barisan.

Dean masih berbunga hati dengan upah yang ia terima hari ini. 50 sen cukup untuknya, setelah bekerja keras dan berat selama seminggu ini. Ia bisa membeli makanan untuk adiknya, lalu menyimpan 10 sen untuk ia tabung, dan sisanya ia berikan pada ayahnya. Ia bisa tersenyum lega. Tidak ada pukulan malam ini.

"Kerja yang bagus, Winchester!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan semangat.

Dean tersenyum, "Lumayan," melihat kembali kepingan uang di tangannya. "Kamu dapat berapa?"

Castiel sedikit mencibir, "Dikit, cuma 35. Tapi emang aku sering nggak masuk, sih," dengan menyeringai kecil

"Mau kamu belikan apa buat Sam?" Castiel tahu, kawannya ini pasti menyisakan upahnya untuk adik laki-lakinya.

"Mungkin roti yang besar," dengan tersenyum, membayangkan Sam akan senang bila ia pulang dengan membawa roti untuknya.

Castiel langsung teringat, "O ya, hari ini McCullum menjual roti-rotinya dengan murah. Ke sana yuk, sebelum kehabisan!" dan menarik tangan Dean menuju toko roti.

Dean menarik nafas kelegaan dan senang dengan roti besar yang bisa ia beli dengan harga kurang dari 5 sen. Sam pasti senang sekali. Tapi mengingat adiknya, ia pun tidak dapat menahan perih hatinya.

"Cas, bisa nggak besok aku titip Sammy di rumahmu?" dengan wajah memelas.

Castiel terdiam. Ia tahu betapa inginnya kawannya ini membawa adiknya keluar dari rumah mereka. Tapi dengan empat adiknya yang masih kecil-kecil, ibunya sudah sangat kerepotan.

Dan dia harus menggeleng, "Maaf, Dean, kamu sendiri tahu gimana keadaan rumahku. Aku takut nggak ada yang merhatiin Sam."

"Dia nggak butuh diperhatiin, dia cuma harus keluar dari rumah, jauh dari 'dia'," masih dengan memohon. "Dia nggak akan nakal, dia nurut, kok. Dia mau melakukan apa saja."

"Aku tahu, Dean, tapi maaf, tetep nggak bisa. Ibuku nggak akan tahan dengan kehadiran satu anak kecil lagi," penuh penyesalan.

Dean menarik nafas menerima, dan mengangguk, "Yah, aku ngerti."

"Maaf banget. Aku pasti mau menerima Sam, tapi ma…," Castiel tidak enak. Ia tahu Dean punya alasan kuat kenapa ia harus mengeluarkan Sam dari rumah mereka.

"Ya, ya, aku ngerti. Maaf udah ngerepotin kamu."

Castiel masih memandang menyesal, tapi Dean memberinya senyuman hangat,

"Udah nggak pa-pa. Aku ngerti kok," masih terdengar nada perih di sana, membuat Castiel semakin tidak enak.

"Yuk, aku harus cepet pulang, tahulah dia…"

Castiel mengangguk. "Salam buat Sam, ya!"

"Oke!"

Dengan itu mereka berpisah.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memikirkan adiknya. Sam harus secepatnya ia bawa pergi sebelum terlambat atau ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Dilihatnya langit yang sudah gelap. _'Waktunya pulang, Sam pasti sudah menunggu.'_

Setibanya di rumah, ayahnya sudah menunggunya dengan tidak ramah.

"Kamu telat," ucapnya dengan suara berat. Nafas berbau busuk bercampur alkohol langsung tercium.

"Maaf, pa."

"Mana!"

Dengan jantung berdebar, Dean mengeluarkan semua upahnya setelah mengurangi dua keping yang ia sembunyikan di balik jas kumalnya.

John menerimanya dan langsung menghitungnya. Wajahnya langsung masam,

"35 sen? Bukannya kamu dapat 70 sen?"

Dean menelan ludah, "Mereka memotongnya, pa. Aku sering melakukan kesalahan sehingga mereka harus memotong upahku."

Sesaat kemudian Dean merasakan panas di pipi juga telinganya setelah ayahnya memberi pukulan dengan keras. "Nggak becus!"

Dean tak menyahut, jantungnya masih berpacu kencang. Tapi ayahnya menerima juga uang itu.

"Apa yang kamu bawa?" John beralih pada kantung yang dibawa Dean.

"Roti buat Sam."

"Sini!" John merebut kantung itu dan mengeluarkannya.

"Besar sekali," kemudian menggigitnya. "Dan enak. Uang dari mana?" dengan menatap curiga

"McCullum menjual murah rotinya. Aku beruntung hari ini bisa dapat roti yang besar dengan harga murah."

"Bohong!" kembali dengan pukulan.

Dean terpaku, terlebih kini ayahnya memandangnya dengan penuh curiga.

Tiba-tiba ia menariknya dan melepas paksa jas yang Dean pakai, dan menggeledahnya.

Jantung Dean semakin tidak karuan. Hingga terdengar suara benda kecil berjatuhan membentur lantai. Dua keping 5 sen tergeletak di lantai. Dean berharap ia keluar dari sana.

John memungutnya. "Berani kamu menyembunyikannya, hah!" disertai dua tamparan keras di wajah Dean.

Mata marah ayahnya berkilat-kilat memandangnya yang sudah pucat ketakutan. Semakin ketakutan saat melihatnya melepas sabuknya.

"Lepas celanamu!"

Dean tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan pantatnya yang kebiruan karena memar.

"Bungkuk!" John membungkukkan tubuh anaknya.

Dean hanya menahan nafas mempersiapkan diri.

Dean berusaha menahan untuk tidak bersuara saat sabuk ayahnya mengenai pantatnya dengan keras. Juga pukulan-pukulan lainnya yang tak terhitung karena ayahnya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Entah berapa kali, Dean tidak tahu, tapi ia merasakan bagian belakangnya panas membara dan sakit. Tidak hanya pantatnya tapi juga pinggangnya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pukulan telah berhenti.

"Kamu akan belajar untuk tidak curang lagi sama aku!"

Sesaat Dean tidak dapat bergerak.

Dengan menahan sakit dia memakai kembali celananya.

"Mana Sammy?" ia memberanikan untuk bertanya setelah menyadari dia tidak melihat adiknya sejak ia pulang tadi.

"Di sana," ayahnya sudah meneguk botolnya tanpa menoleh.

Mata Dean langsung tertuju pada ruang sempit di bawah tangga, dan menujunya. Ia membukanya bersamaan dengan beberapa tikus besar keluar dari sana. Ia mendapati Sam terduduk dengan mata terpejam. Wajah dan tangannya bergores-gores mengeluarkan darah.

"Sammy" panggilnya hati hati, tapi Sam tidak bereaksi.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan adiknya dari dalam sana. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, lehernya pun bergores-gores berdarah.

Melupakan sakit di pantatnya, ia menggendong tubuh kecil adiknya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka di atas.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membaringkan adiknya yang masih tertidur di dipan berkasur tipis.

Diperiksanya luka di wajah, leher dan tangan Sam, hasil karya tikus-tikus besar dan ganas itu.

_'Tikus sialan!'_ rutuknya kesal dengan membersihkan darahnya. Tiba-tiba mata Sam membuka lirih.

"Hai, aku pulang," dengan tersenyum hangat.

Sam tidak menyahut, hanya memandangnya.

"Maaf aku telat. Kamu udah makan?"

Sam memberi gelengan kepala.

Dean menghela nafas. Ia tidak mungkin turun ke bawah meminta kembali rotinya untuk Sam.

"Kamu lapar?"

Sam kembali menggelengkan kepala, membuat Dean perih.

"Sini, aku lihat belakangmu," seraya membalikkan tubuh adiknya.

Dean menyingkap baju Sam, dan hanya bisa menahan nafas perih melihatnya. Punggungnya tidak jauh beda dengan punggungnya sendiri, bahkan jauh lebih parah. Beberapa di antaranya mengeluarkan darah yang sebagian telah mengering namun sebagian masih segar dan baru. Dia sedikit menurunkan celananya dan menemukan beberapa luka sundutan rokok baru di pahanya menambah koleksi luka-luka sundutan sebelumnya yang diberikan ayahnya. Dean tidak perlu bertanya, kenakalan atau kesalahan apa yang Sam perbuat hingga ayahnya harus menghukumnya seperti ini, karena memang tidak ada kesalahan atau kenakalan yang Sam lakukan. Ayahnya tetap akan memukulnya tidak peduli ia baik atau tidak.

Hati-hati Dean menaikkan celana Sam dan menurunkan kembali baju lalu membuatnya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Masih sakit?"

Kali ini Sam mengangguk.

Dean naik ke atas dipan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping adiknya. "Sini," menarik lembut Sam ke pelukannya tanpa membuatnya kesakitan.

Sam segera meringkukkan tubuh kecilnya di pelukan kakaknya, satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuknya.

Dipeluknya hangat Sam. "Aku janji, Sam, kalau uang kita udah cukup, kita keluar dari sini. Kamu nggak perlu lagi tinggal sama dia. Kamu akan terbebas dari dia," dengan suara pelan.

Sam tidak menyahut, hanya menguatkan pelukannya, dan Dean semakin erat memeluknya, hingga Sam kembali tertidur.

TBC

So any review ...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother's Love **

**Bagian 2**

"SAM!"

Sam langsung terbangun dengan teriakan ayahnya dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dean pun mendengar teriakan ayahnya, tapi karena punggungnya masih terasa sakit, ia sulit untuk bangun dan tidak bisa mencegah Sam memenuhi panggilan ayahnya.

Sesaat Dean berusaha menahan sakit dan mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ia segera mendengar suara sabetan keras mengenai sesuatu.

_'Sammy!'_

Sekuat tenaga Dean segera bangun dan turun ke bawah. Benar, ia melihat ayahnya sedang memukul punggung terbuka Sam yang berdiri berpegangan pada tembok, dengan sabuk usangnya yang keras. Sam menerimanya tanpa bersuara.

"Hentikan!" Dean memekik panik. "Jangan pukul dia lagi, pa!"

Tapi ayahnya tidak mendengarnya dan terus memukulnya.

"Jangan…jangan pukul dia…," air matanya sudah mengalir. "Jangan…"

"DEAN! BANGUN, PEMALAS, KAMU TERLAMBAT KERJA!"

Suara ayahnya yang lantang dari bawah membangunkan Dean dan menghentikan pemandangan perih di matanya.

_'Sam?'_ ia segera melihat sebelahnya, dan langsung bernafas lega. Sam masih di sampingnya, masih tertidur pulas.

_SPN_

"Biar aku ajak Sam ke pelabuhan," Dean meminta izin saat ia akan berangkat kerja.

John memandangnya heran, kemudian curiga, "Kenapa?"

"Tn. Singer ingin lihat Sam, mungkin dia sudah bisa diterima kerja di sana," Dean harus berbohong untuk ayahnya percaya, agar boleh membawa Sam keluar dari rumah.

John melirik Sam sinis, tubuhnya sangat kecil untuk seusianya, "Bisa apa dia?"

"Tn. Singer pasti punya pekerjaan yang cocok buat dia," penuh harap ayahnya akan percaya.

Sesaat John berpikir, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, "Bawalah. Aku juga muak lihat dia seharian di rumah."

Dean bernafas lega dan tersenyum pada Sam. Ia segera menggandeng adiknya keluar dari rumah. _'Hari ini kamu akan bebas dari pukulan, Sam, aku janji.' _

Setelah mereka jauh dari rumah,

"Nih, makan, kamu belum makan sejak tadi malam, kan?" Dean memberikan sepotong roti kecil yang sempat ia ambil dari meja makan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

Sam menerimanya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Dean tersenyum melihatnya_. 'Hari ini kamu bebas, Sam.'_

"Yuk, aku telat, nih," dengan kembali menggandeng tangan Sam yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Dean!" seruan dari belakang membuat Dean berbalik. Dilihatnya Castiel belari kecil menujunya.

"Hi, Sam," Castiel tersenyum menyapa Sam yang sudah memegang kuat celana Dean, berlindung di belakang tubuh kakaknya..

Sam hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu bawa dia?" Castiel terheran.

Dean mengangguk, "Dia bisa duduk di mana aja menungguku sampai aku selesai kerja, yang penting nggak di rumah sama 'dia'."

Castiel hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tersenyum kembali pada Sam.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan, Dean menyuruh Sam duduk di tepi, tidak jauh darinya, sementara dia bekerja sebagai kuli pelabuhan di perusahaan jasa pengiriman barang Tn Singer. Sebuah pekerjaan yang berat. Tapi untuk anak 13 tahun, Dean cukup kuat untuk mengangkut kotak-kotak barang ke kapal. Tapi tidak untuk Sam, mustahil Sam bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya sangat kecil bahkan untuk umur 9 tahun. Dia terlihat seperti anak umur 7 tahun ketimbang anak umur 9 tahun. Untunglah Sam anak yang penurut hingga Dean tidak terlalu khawatir ia akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan menyusahkan Dean ataupun dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kamu! Sedang apa kamu di sini!"

Suara sangar Bobby Singer mengagetkan Dean, ia segera menoleh dan melihat Sam-lah yang dimaksud. Sam sudah menampakkan ketakutannya. Dean segera menghampiri mereka.

"Dia adik saya, Tuan."

Singer memperhatikan Sam yang sudah berlindung di belakang Dean. "Oh, ini adikmu yang nggak bisa bicara itu, ya?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Siapa namanya?" ia sepertinya tertarik.

"Sam, Tuan."

"Umurnya?"

"9 tahun."

Singer masih memperhatikan Sam dengan seksama.

"Apa dia bisa bekerja?"

Dean menulan ludah. "Bisa, Tuan."

"Bagus. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa bekerja denganku."

Dean sedikit takut kalau Sam harus bekerja seperti dia. Sam belum bisa melakukannya.

"Dia akan jadi kurirku, sebagai pengantar surat-suratku ke pelanggan, juga orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menyimpan rahasiaku. Dia nggak akan bicara, kan?"

"Dia nggak pernah bicara, Tuan."

"Bagus. Nah, kamu mau kerja denganku?" kembali pada Sam. "Kuberi 5 sen setiap satu surat yang kamu antarkan, dan kamu nggak perlu bekerja keras seperti itu," dengan tertuju pada buruh-buruh yang sedang bekerja. "Kamu mau?"

Sam bingung. Ia menoleh pada Dean meminta persetujuannya.

"Terserah kamu."

Akhirnya Sam malu-malu mengangguk menerima.

"Bagus," Singer tersenyum senang. "Kamu bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, karena ada beberapa surat yang harus kamu antarkan. Kamu bisa?"

Sam kembali menggangguk.

"Anak pintar. Ikut aku," Singer sudah berbalik lagi.

Tapi Sam belum beranjak dari berdirinya. Matanya masih menampakkan ketakutan.

Dean menggeleng, "Nggak pa-pa, ikut dia."

Dengan begitu, Sam mengikuti Tuan Singer berjalan di belakangnya.

Dean hanya bisa tercenung tidak percaya. Rekaan yang ia buat untuk ayahnya percaya tadi pagi, kini benar-benar terjadi. Tapi sungguh ini tidak direncanakan. Tapi syukurlah bila Tuan Singer menerima Sam bekerja. Dengan begitu, Sam tidak perlu lagi seharian berada di rumah bersama 'dia', dan mereka sama-sama dapat mengumpulkan uang untuk mereka pergi dari sana.

Sam bekerja dengan baik. Dia mengantarkan surat-surat Tuan Singer dengan tepat waktu. Dan Sam terlihat senang melakukannya. Mungkin dengan begini, Sam bisa melupakan sakit di tubuhnya, walau memang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Dean bernafas lega, dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sam lagi. Tidak ada yang menyakitinya lagi.

"Adikmu pintar sekali, Winchester, dan sopan," Singer memuji Sam saat mereka hendak pulang.

"Terimakasih, Tuan," Dean tersenyum bangga dengan melirik Sam yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Besok banyak surat yang harus kamu antar lagi. Kamu bisa, kan?" pada Sam.

Sam mengangguk tersenyum semangat.

"Bagus.

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh pulang."

"Terimakasih, Tuan," dan menggandeng Sam pulang.

Dean melirik adiknya, yang sejak tadi senyumnya tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tahu, Sam senang sekali hari ini. Tidak pernah ia melihat Sam tersenyum terus seperti ini.

"Kamu senang, ya?" dengan menggodanya.

Sam mengangguk pasti, melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kamu dapat berapa hari ini?"

Sam mengacungkan tiga jarinya, dan nol.

"30 sen!" Dean terbelalak takjub tidak percaya.

Sam mengangguk bangga, dan mengeluarkan semua uangnya dari saku bajunya.

Dean tersenyum ikut bangga. "Kamu mau beliin apa uang ini?"

Sam terdiam seketika, lalu menyerahkan semua uangnya pada kakaknya.

"Kok, dikasihin aku?" dengan terheran.

Sam menggeleng lirih, matanya terlihat sedih.

"Ini uang kamu, Sam. Kamu bisa pakai sesukamu."

Sam tetap menggeleng.

"Oke, aku yang simpen. Tapi kamu bisa ambil kapan pun kamu mau, ya."

Dean berharap mata Sam kembali ceria, tapi ia tetap bersedih.

"Oh, 'dia'," Dean mengerti sekarang. "Aku janji, Sam, dia nggak akan tahu uang ini. Lagi pula, kalau dia tahu kamu udah kerja, dia nggak akan menagih kamu setiap hari, dia kan hanya tahu Tuan Singer menggaji para pekerjanya setiap hari Senin. Dia nggak akan tahu kamu dapat upah setiap hari, dan kamu bisa menyimpannya dengan tenang. Ya kan?"

Sam terdiam sejenak, lalu menampakkan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"Iya, uang ini aku simpan dulu," setelah Sam meminta Dean untuk tetap menyimpannya dulu dengan menggunakan matanya.

"Yuk, pulang," Dean menggandeng kembali adiknya dan berjalan bersama.

Saat melewati sebuah toko buku, tiba-tiba saja Sam berhenti dan menatap sebuah buku yang terpajang di etalase, dan tidak mau beranjak dari sana.

"Kamu mau buku itu?" Dean dengan hati-hati.

Sam menggeleng sedih.

"Sam, kamu bisa beli buku itu kalau kamu mau. Kamu punya uang, kan?"

Sam menoleh ragu.

"Nggak pa-pa, kamu bisa pakai uang itu. Besok kamu juga dapat lagi, ya kan?"

Sam masih ragu.

Tapi Dean harus tersenyum, "Yuk, kita lihat apa uang kamu cukup untuk beli buku itu," seraya mengajak adiknya masuk ke dalam toko.

"Halo, Ny. Tuck," Dean menyapa wanita setengah baya yang berada di balik meja kasir.

"Oh hai, Dean," Ny. Tuck menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia beralih pada bocah di samping Dean dan tersenyum takjub, "Sam-kah ini?"

Dean mengangguk tersenyum.

"Tampan sekali dia, mirip dengan Mary," tanpa lepas matanya dari Sam.

Dean masih tersenyum. _'Ya, Sam memang mirip sekali dengan mom.'_

"Dia masih belum mau bicara?" dengan wajah simpati.

Dean harus menggeleng.

Ny. Tuck tersenyum perih pada Sam.

Ia menghela nafas, "Nah, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" ia kembali pada Dean.

"Ng… buku yang dipajang itu…" Dean menunjuk etalase.

"Buku yang mana?" Ny. Tuck seraya keluar dari mejanya dan berjalan ke arah etalase.

"Yang itu," Dean menunjuk sebuah buku.

Ny. Tuck mengambilnya, dan memperhatikan buku tersebut, berjudul 'Oliver Twist'.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pada Dean.

"Sam menyukainya."

Ny. Tuck tersenyum pada Sam. "Kau bisa baca, sayang?"

Sam mengangguk malu.

Ny. Tuck tanpa ragu memberikan buku itu pada Sam. Sam menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Dean malu.

"Itu buku bagus, Dean, tapi untuk kalian cukup 30 sen saja," dengan tersenyum.

Dean menoleh ragu pada Sam, tapi Sam mengangguk pasti. Dean mengeluarkan semua uang di dalam sakunya.

Ny. Tuck menerimanya, namun ia memberikan lima sen kembali, "Kau simpan saja," dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya."

mengangguk.

"Kami permisi, Nyonya."

"Ya."

Dean menggandeng Sam keluar.

"Dean…"

"Ya, Nyonya?"

"Jaga Sam baik-baik,"

Dean mengangguk pasti, dan menggandeng tangan adiknya keluar dari toko.

Sam mendekap erat buku yang baru dibelinya dengan wajah tersenyum. Dean pun ikut tersenyum. Dia senang bila melihatnya bahagia, dan dia memang hanya ingin Sam bahagia, sesuai janjinya pada ibunya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother's Love**

**Bagian 3**

Sesampai di rumah, mereka mendapati ayahnya tertidur di meja makan dengan botol-botol di sampingnya. Sesekali ayahnya mengeluarkan dengkurannya yang keras dan lucu.

Dean dan Sam mengikik melihatnya.

"Udah, kamu naik dulu."

Sam mengangguk menurut dan segera naik ke atas.

"SAM!"

Langkah Sam terhenti dan terpaku seketika dengan panggilan tiba-tiba yang keras.

Ayahnya perlahan-lahan bangun dan langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Dari mana kamu!" sangat tidak ramah.

"Tn. Singer menerimanya bekerja, pa," jawab Dean langsung.

"Kerja? Dia kerja?" tersenyum sinis pada Sam.

"Iya, pa."

"Sini, turun kamu!"

Sam mematuhinya, dan perlahan-lahan turun kembali. Wajahnya sudah pucat ketakutan.

"Kamu bener-bener kerja?" dengan mencengkeram kerah Sam.

Sam mengangguk dengan ketakutan.

"Pa, dia jadi orang kepercayaan Tn. Singer," Dean mencoba melunakkan hati ayahnya agar melepaskan Sam.

John berkerut tidak percaya. "Berapa kamu dibayar dia?"

"30 Sen seminggu," Dean menjawab langsung.

John memperhatikan Sam tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Sam, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja hingga Sam terjatuh di lantai, juga bukunya yang ia sembunyikan di balik baju kumalnya.

"Apa itu?" John segera memungutnya dan melihatnya. "Kamu dapat dari mana!"

"Ny. Tuck memberikannya."

"Diam!" dengan memukul Dean. "Bukan kamu yang ditanya!"

Ia kembali pada Sam yang sudah pucat ketakutan.

"Dapat dari mana!" ia menjambak rambut Sam. "Kamu mencurinya, ya!"

Sam menggeleng panik ketakutan.

John justru murka. Dipukulnya wajah Sam dua kali dengan keras hingga membentur tembok, "Aku nggak punya anak pencuri!" lalu melepas sabuknya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain kembali mencengkeram kuat rambut Sam.

"Nggak, pa! Dia nggak mencuri! Ny. Tuck benar-benar memberikan gratis untuk dia!" Dean berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Diam! Kamu pikir aku percaya! Nggak ada orang memberikan buku mahal seperti ini dengan gratis, terlebih buat dia!"

"Tapi, pa_"

Plash! Sabuk sudah melayang dan mengenai wajah Dean.

"Naik ke atas, atau kamu akan mendapatkannya juga!"

Dean tetap tidak bergeming, membuat John semakin murka.

Ia melepaskan Sam dan beralih pada Dean. Dia menarik kasar Dean dan memasukkan ke dalam lemari sempit di bawah tangga, dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia kembali pada Sam yang sudah meratap tembok penuh ketakutan.

"Mana tanganmu yang buat mencuri!"

Sam mencoba untuk menggeleng.

"Jangan bikin aku tambah marah, Sam. Atau kamu mau 'jepitan pintu'?"

Mendengar jepitan pintu membuat Sam semakin pucat. Ia masih bisa merasakan buku-buku tulang tangannya remuk saat ayahnya menjepit kedua telapak tangannya beberapa kali dengan keras ke pintu. Dan karena dia tidak bisa menahan suara rintihan sakitnya, ia mendapatkannya lebih banyak dan dua kali lipat pukulan ganggang sapu di pantat dan punggungnya. Sam pingsan dibuatnya dan dua hari tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan hanya bisa menangis dalam tidurnya. Dia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan jemarinya dengan baik selama dua bulan.

"Nah, mana yang kamu pilih. Sabuk atau jepitan pintu?" dengan menyeringai licik.

Sam lebih memilih tangannya dicambuk sabuk daripada dijepit pintu, walau keduanya sama-sama sakit. Dengan menunduk pasrah, Sam mengulurkan tangan terbuka dan segera menerima hukuman cambuk di kedua telapak tangannya.

Berapa kali, Sam tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu telapak tangannya yang sudah merah membara dengan kulit terkelupas, mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Rasa panas dan perih terasa hingga seluruh kedua tangan Sam. Sakit sekali! Tapi sekuat tenaga Sam menahan suara rintihan ataupun air mata untuk tidak keluar, dan ia sudah sangat belajar untuk bisa menahannya.

"Sekarang, turunkan celanamu!"

Sam sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, dan ini hanya membuat John kembali marah. Dengan kasar John menarik tubuh kecil sam dan menghempaskannya ke atas meja dan langsung memukul punggung dan kaki Sam dengan ganggang sapu.

Dean hanya dapat mendengar pukulan-pukulan itu dari balik pintu ruang kecil yang gelap ini. Tidak hanya suara sabuk, tapi juga suara sabetan ganggang sapu melayang ke tubuh Sam. Sekuat tenaga ia menendang-nendang pintu agar terbuka, tanpa ada hasil. Air matanya mengalir deras di setiap sabetan dan pukulan keras mengenai tubuh adiknya yang ia dengar. Teriakannya untuk memohon ayahnya untuk berhenti memukul Sam, tidak didengar. Bodoh sekali ia, merasa telah melindungi Sam dari pukulan ayahnya sehari ini. Tapi tetap, Sam harus menerima pukulannya. Tidak ada suara tangisan ataupun suara merintih kesakitan. Sam sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Hingga akhirnya suara itu berhenti. Dean mengira-ngira bagaimana Sam di sana._ 'Ya, Tuhan!'_

Pintu baru dibuka pagi hari. Sinar matahari masuk menyilaukan mata Dean setelah kegelapan ruang itu semalaman.

Matanya langsung mencari Sam. Dan dia menemukannya tertelungkup di lantai tepat di samping kaki meja makan dengan celana menggantung di kakinya.

"Sam!" segera menujunya, dan tak dapat bernafas melihatnya.

Pantat juga pahanya berwarna biru kemerahan dengan memar-memar mengerikan dan luka terbuka yang masih mengeluarkan darah, bertumpuk dengan memar-memar sebelumnya yang belum sempat sembuh. Terlihat juga kedua telapak tangannya terkelupas dengan darah mengering, juga bajunya yang basah dan lengket. Hati-hati ia mengintipnya dan membuatnya kembali tak dapat bernafas.

"Sammy?" panggilnya hati-hati. Ia ingin membetulkan celana Sam tapi takut semakin menyakitinya

"Bangunkan dia, kalau dia nggak mau terlambat kerja," suara ayahnya dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Dia nggak akan bisa kerja dengan seperti ini!" protes Dean marah melawan ketakutannya.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja bisa."

"Dia luka parah, pa!"

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri!"

"Nggak, dia nggak boleh kerja hari ini_ AW!" Dean memekik dengan ayahnya menjambak rambutnya.

"Kalian berdua harus tetap kerja, atau sabukku yang akan bekerja."

Dean menelan ludah.

Ia masih meringis sakit saat ayahnya melepaskan rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Bangunkan dia," dengan menendang kaki Sam.

Dean tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan mencoba membangunkan adiknya.

"Sammy, bangun, Sam…"

Mata Sam terbuka lirih.

"Bangun, Sam, kita harus kerja, ingat?" dengan sehalus mungkin.

Sam mengangguk dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan langsung terpaku. Matanya menampakkan kesakitan tanpa bersuara. Dean sampai terheran, Sam tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara dan air mata setetes pun untuk ini semua.

"Aku tahu masih sakit, Sam, tapi kamu nggak bisa di sini, kalau nggak dia akan memukulmu lagi."

Dean membantu Sam untuk berdiri dan memakaikan kembali celananya. Wajahnya semakin terpaku kesakitan.

Dean sempat mengganti pakaian Sam dengan yang bersih dan membersihkan luka-lukanya, lalu membawanya keluar dari rumah. Dan Akhirnya ia harus menggendong Sam di punggungnya sampai pelabuhan. Dia tidak kuat untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Kenapa dia?" Castiel penuh simpati melihat Dean menggendong adiknya yang terkulai lemah.

"Dia memukulnya lagi."

Castiel terkatup.

"Dia tetap bisa memukulnya, meski sudah aku bawa dia keluar seharian," Dean tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Dia nggak akan bisa kerja, kan?" Castiel terheran.

Dean menggeleng. "Mudah-mudahan Tn. Singer mengerti."

Sesampainya di pelabuhan, Dean langsung menjelaskannya pada Tn. Singer, dan untunglah dia mengerti. Dia akan menunggu sampai Sam mampu untuk mengantarkan surat-surat kembali. Dia bahkan mengizinkan Sam untuk beristirahat di kantornya.

Saat istirahat, Dean boleh menjenguknya. Sam masih terlihat lemah. Tn. Singer mengizinkan Sam berbaring di sini hingga waktu pulang nanti. Walau perih, Dean sedikit dapat bernafas lega. Tn. Singer tampaknya menyukai dan menyayangi Sam. Ada sebersit harapan, mungkin dia bisa menitipkan Sam pada Ny. Singer. Mereka belum memiliki anak, mungkin ia akan senang dengan kehadiran Sam. Dean tersenyum sendiri dengan pikirannya. _'Mudah-mudahan.' _

Dean bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Nanti bila sampai rumah, dia bersumpah dia tidak akan membiarkan sabuk ayahnya menyentuh tubuh Sam lagi!

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother's Love**

**Chapter ****4**

"DEAN! DEAN! Adikmu tertabrak kereta kuda!" Charlie masuk dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Hah?" jantung Dean terasa berhenti seketika.

"Iya, Sam tertabrak kereta!" Charlie berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Dean terpaku heran,_'Lho bukannya, dia berada di kantor Tn. Singer?'_

"Di mana?"

"Di dekat kota. Dia baru saja pulang mengantarkan surat buat Tn._"

Dean tidak mendengar lagi, ia langsung keluar

"Tunggu, Dean! Mereka sudah membawanya pergi."

Lari Dean berhenti seketika.

"Orang yang menabraknya membawanya pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Nggak tahu. Mungkin ke rumahnya."

"Kamu masih ingat bagaimana keretanya?"

Charlie mengangguk.

"Bagus antar aku ke sana!" dengan menarik Charlie tanpa ampun.

"Itu keretanya!" seru Charlie di tengah larinya setelah mereka dapat mengejarnya.

"Kamu yakin?"

Charlie mengangguk.

"Trim's. Kamu nggak usah ikut lagi!" Dean menambah kecepatan larinya meninggalkan Charlie yang sudah ambruk kelelahan berlari.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Dean mengejarnya.

Mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Tolong BERHENTI!"

Tetap tidak terdengar.

Tidak ada cara lain, dia harus mendahului kereta dan menghadangnya di depan, tidak peduli dia akan tertabrak nantinya.

"BERHENTI!" Dean merentangkan tangannya di depan kereta kuda yang sudah hampir menabraknya.

Otomatis, pak kusir langsung menarik tali kekangnya agar berhenti. Kereta berhenti mendadak, membuat suara gaduh dari dalam kereta.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah!" seseorang yang duduk di samping kusir turun dengan kesal.

"Mana adik saya! Mau dibawa ke mana dia!" Dean sudah panik dengan terengah-engah.

"Dia adikmu?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Anton, ada apa ini?" seorang wanita turun dari kereta. Wanita paruh baya yang sangat anggun.

"Ini Nyonya, dia mengaku kakak dari anak itu."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, memandangnya, "Dia adikmu?"

Dean mengangguk. "Saya ingin melihatnya," dengan sangat memohon

"Dia di dalam_"

Tanpa permisi, Dean langsung naik ke dalam kereta dan menemukan Sam di pangkuan seorang wanita tua yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah berwarna merah karena darah. Keningnya terluka. Seorang bocah lelaki yang sepertinya usianya tidak lebih tua darinya, duduk di hadapannya. Tapi Dean tidak peduli.

"Sam…" panggilnya hati-hati. "Sammy…?"

"Maaf, kami tidak sengaja menabraknya. Ia tiba-tiba terjatuh di tengah jalan. Kami membawanya pulang untuk melihat apa lukanya serius atau tidak."

"Izinkan saya ikut, Nyonya, dia adik saya," Dean memohon.

"Tentu. Siapa namamu?"

"Dean, Nyonya."

"Saya Catherine, Catherine Sullivan, dan ini putraku Gabriel," memperkenalkan bocah itu dengan tersenyum.

Dean hanya mengangguk hormat.

"Anton, jalankan kereta."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Dean duduk di samping wanita yang memangku Sam. Dipegangnya tangan Sami dengan hati-hati tanpa ingin menyakitinya. Dean berharap dengan sentuhan di tangannya yang masih terlihat bekas sabuk ayahnya semalam, Sam akan terbangun. Tapi Sam masih juga dengan mata tertutup. Ia pun seperti tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang besar dan bagus. Pria itu, yang ia dengar bernama Anton, segera membawa Sam masuk. Dean mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sam ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang bagus, dan mereka segera memanggilkan dokter. Tapi justru ini yang membuat Dean tidak bisa mendekati Sam. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar, saat mereka membawanya masuk ke kamar.

"Masuklah, kau boleh duduk dengannya," suara wanita itu sangat halus.

Dean menggeleng dengan melirik pakaiannya yang kumal dan kotor.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kau ingin bersamanya?"

Dean masih ragu_. 'Tentu. Aku harus di dekatnya. Kalau Sam bangun, hanya pelukanku yang bisa membuat Sam tenang.'_

"Ayolah," Nyonya itu sedikit memaksa Dean, hingga akhirnya Dean berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mendekati Sam.

Seorang pelayan melepas jas kumal yang dipakai Sam dengan hati-hati melihat luka di telapak tangannya. Tapi ia harus menahan nafas dengan bagian belakang kemeja yang berwarna merah juga pada celananya yang kini sudah menodai seprai putih bersih bagus itu.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother's Love **

**Bagian 5**

"Ya, Tuhan," Catherine mendesis dan menoleh pada Dean yang terpaku perih. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan separah ini lukanya. "Maafkan kami, nak. Jangan takut, kami sudah memanggil dokter. Dia akan segera diobati. Kami akan merawatnya."

"Ganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih," ia beralih pada pelayan dengan menggantikan melepas pakaian.

Tapi ia harus lebih menahan nafas lagi saat melepas pakaian Sam dan melihat memar-memar di kulit tubuhnya yang putih pucat, juga luka di seluruh bagian belakang Sam, termasuk bagian bawahnya. Tidak hanya kedua lengannya yang dipenuhi luka bekas sundutan rokok, tapi juga luka bergores-gores terbuka dan luka sundutan rokok pada pantat dan pahanya, dan kulit yang berkerut-kerut mengerikan.

"Astaga," ia hampir tidak dapat berucap melihatnya. Ini tidak mungkin disebabkan kecelakaan tadi, dan kulitnya juga bukan akibat penyakit kulit, ini… Ia menoleh kembali pada Dean yang kini memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Gabriel, keluarlah, nak!" perintahnya pada putranya yang tak beranjak dari berdirinya memperhatikan Sam.

Gabriel segera mematuhi perintah ibunya

Catherine tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya, dan membersihkan sendiri darah di semua luka itu, hingga ia melihat mata Sam terbuka dengan sayu dan terlihat menahan sakit.

Catherine terpana melihat mata kecilnya yang berwarna _blue green_ yang indah. Dia bergerak mencoba untuk membalikkan tubuhnya,

"Tenang, nak, jangan bergerak dulu."

Tapi Sam berontak dan berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sammy?" Dean segera mendekati melihat Sam sudah sadarkan diri. Ia menggenggam tangan Sam yang kini sudah memegang sangat kencang. "Nggak pa-pa, Sam mereka ingin lihat punggungmu," berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Sam segera tenang dengan adanya Dean di sampingnya, dan perlahan mengembalikan posisinya kembali menelungkup.

Catherine berusaha selembut dari sehati-hati mungkin. Ia tidak berani memakaikan pakaian bersih sebelum dokter memeriksanya. Ia hanya menutupinya dengan seprai.

Dean masih berdiri terpaku memperhatikan bagaimana wanita ini memperlakukan Sam dengan baik dan lembut. Dia benar-benar seorang ibu.

"Tuan Walsh telah tiba, Nyonya," seorang pelayan memberi tahukan dari depan pintu kamar.

"Di mana anaknya?" seorang pria gempal berusia 50 tahunan masuk ke kamar dan mendekati tempat tidur.

Dengan segera ia memeriksa Sam dengan seksama juga bagian belakangnya dengan sempat menahan nafas saat pertama kali melihat bagian belakangnya. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan simpati.

"Berapa umurnya?" ia bertanya pada Dean masih dengan memegang kuat tangan adiknya.

"9, Tuan."

Dan ia mulai memeriksa Sam. Kemudian ia memberi sesuatu di semua luka itu dan membalutnya dengan perban bersih. Semua dilakukan dengan hati-hati, meski Sam tidak memberontak kesakitan.

"Istirahatlah," Tn. Walsh mengusap rambut Sam setelah selesai mengobati. Ia beralih pada Dean. "Jangan takut, dia akan baik-baik saja," dengan menepuk pundak.

"Terimakasih, Tuan."

Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Catherine.

Catherine segera mengikutinya setelah sempat meminta pelayan untuk memakaikan pakaian pada Sam.

"Luka di kepalanya, dan di telapak tangannya tidak begitu serius, juga luka sundutan rokok di beberapa tempat akan sembuh dengan cepat. Tapi luka-luka di bagian belakangnya," Louis menghela nafas, "Luka di punggungnya cukup serius dengan beberapa luka terbuka yang jelas dari pukulan yang bertubi-tubi dan terus menerus, yang bisa dipastikan dari sebuah sabuk yang keras. Dan…kulit belakangnya bekas melepuh yang tidak sembuh sempurna."

Catherine terpaku. "Dia dianiaya?"

Louis mengangguk. "Punggungnya butuh perawatan yang serius, kalau tidak, bisa terinfeksi dan akan lebih serius lagi," seraya melirik Sam. "Juga luka-luka di pergelangan tangan, wajah dan lehernya yang cukup dalam. Jelas sekali luka itu bukan dari seekor kuda. Itu luka gigitan dan cakaran."

Catherine semakin terpaku. Ia memandang Sam penuh iba.

"Kau akan merawatnya?"

Catherine mengangguk, "Aku yang membawanya kemari, aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Louis mengangguk lega. "Akan saya berikan obat penahan sakit dan antiseptik agar lukanya tidak terinfeksi. Oh, kalau malam ini dia tiba-tiba demam, berikan ini untuk penurun panasnya. Kapan suamimu pulang?"

"Mungkin besok," dengan menerima obat-obatan tersebut.

Louis mengangguk. "Besok saya akan datang lagi untuk memeriksa punggungnya."

"Baik, paman," seraya mengantarkan keluar kamar.

"Mungkinkah dia seorang budak?" Catherine mengira-ngira.

"Mungkin saja," dengan menghela nafas prihatin. "Hati-hati, Catherine, kalau dia memiliki majikan, kau harus mengembalikannya, atau kau akan dituduh mencuri budak orang."

"Aku tahu, paman. Akan kucari tahu."

"Baiklah. Jaga dia, dia butuh perawatan malam ini. Saya khawatir, dia tidak kuat menahan luka-luka itu. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah."

"Baik, paman."

Catherine mengantarkan pamannya hingga dia menaiki kereta kudanya dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dalam.

SPN

Dean terus dipandanginya Sam yang kini sudah terlelap tidur kembali di pelukannya, sampai tidak menyadari Ny. Sullivan sudah berada di belakangnya menyentuh pundaknya dengan pelan.

Dean terkaget dan segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa, kamu boleh duduk di sampingnya."

Dean menunduk, "Maaf, sudah merepotkan Nyonya. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu, dan kecelakaan itu, sungguh tidak direncanakan."

Catherine tersenyum, "Saya percaya, Dean, dan saya senang bisa menolongnya, walau maaf kami sempat menabraknya."

Dean tidak menyahutnya.

Catherine memandangi dua anak ini. _'Dilihat dari pakaian mereka yang kumal, mereka jelas bukan anak orang berada. Tapi mungkinkah mereka seorang budak? Budak yang selalu disiksa oleh Tuan mereka?'_

"Ng, Dean_"

"Boleh saya membawanya pulang sekarang?" Dean berucap pada waktu yang bersamaan, dan terkaget. "Maaf, Nyonya," segera menunduk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa," dengan tersenyum. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Boleh saya bawa dia pulang sekarang? Saya akan merawatnya di rumah."

"Kau akan membawanya pulang? Dia masih terluka parah, Dean. Dia tidak bisa kau bawa pulang, dan tidak akan saya izinkan. Saya ikut bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini."

"Bukan. Ini bukan salah Nyonya. Dan maaf, saya sudah merepotkan Nyonya. Saya harus membawa Sam pulang."

Catherine terdim berpikir, _'Kenapa Dean memaksa pulang?'_

"Apa ada yang mencari Sam bila dia tidak pulang, Dean?" dengan sangat hati-hati.

Dean terdiam. Dia tidak yakin ayahnya akan mencari Sam, bukankah 'dia' sangat membenci Sam.

Dean menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin membawanya pulang?"

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Nyonya. Terimakasih, Nyonya sudah terlalu baik. Saya bisa menjaganya di rumah."

Catherine tersenyum lega, "Tapi dia belum bisa dibawa pulang, Dean. Dia masih sangat lemah. Dan kau pasti tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, bukan?"

Dean terdiam.

"Biarlah Sam di sini, paling tidak untuk malam ini. Besok kalau dia sudah agak sehat, kau bisa membawanya pulang."

Dean tidak menyahut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dean, biar dia di sini dulu, sampai agak baikan. Kau pun bisa tinggal di sini menemani adikmu."

Dean terdiam, memikirkan ayahnya, tapi ia juga ingin bersama Sam.

"Biar Sam di sini dulu, kami yang akan merawatnya hingga luka-lukanya sembuh. Ya?"

Akhirnya Dean mengangguk.

Catherine tersenyum lega. Ia masih memandangi Dean. "Boleh kutahu berapa umurmu?"

"13," ada nada heran, Ny. Sullivan menanyakan umurnya.

Catherine tersenyum, "Kau terlihat lebih besar dari umurmu."

Dean tidak menyahut.

"Kau sudah makan, nak?"

Dean tidak menjawabnya. Tapi

Catherine tahu jawabannya.

"Martha!"

Seorang wanita masuk setelah panggilan itu.

"Ajak Dean ke dapur untuk makan malam."

"Baik, Nyonya. Ayo, nak," Martha tersenyum mengajak Dean keluar kamar.

"Tidak usah, Nyonya," Dean mencoba menolaknya.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" dengan tersenyum manis yang tidak bisa ditolak Dean, hingga Dean mengikuti ajakan Martha ke dapur.

Catherine menarik nafas melihat Dean keluar bersama Martha. Lalu ia kembali pada Sam. Tubuh kecilnya dipenuhi dengan luka.

"Anak yang malang."

Disentuh pipinya. Walau wajahnya dihiasi oleh cakaran-cakaran, ia masih terlihat manis.

_'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, nak dan siapa yang melakukannya? tapi kalau aku bisa menolongmu, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan.'_

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" suara Gabriel mengagetkannya.

Catherine mengangguk, "Ibu harap begitu."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Belum tahu. Kakaknya belum bercerita apa yang terjadi dengannya."

"Oh. Di mana dia?" Gabriel tidak melihat Dean di kamar.

"Martha mengajaknya ke dapur untuk makan."

Mata Gabriel beralih pada bocah itu.

Tiba-tiba Sam bergerak gelisah masih dengan mata masih terpejam, dan semakin kuat.

"Sam?" Catherine menyentuh keningnya, dan terasa panas. "Dia demam. Gab, jangan bilang_" terlambat, Gabriel sudah melesat keluar kamar.

Catherine menghela kesal, dan segera mengambil obat penurun panas.

SPN

"Makanlah, nak," Martha menyadarkannya setelah Dean belum juga menyentuh supnya.

Dean tidak menyahut, kepalanya masih pada Sam.

"Jangan takut, adikmu tidak apa-apa. Nyonya Catherine menjaganya. Makanlah. Kau tidak perlu disuapi, kan?" dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Oh, tidak, tidak perlu," Dean langsung memegang sendoknya dan memakan supnya.

"Hey, adikmu demam!" Gabriel tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur.

Dean langsung meletakkan sendoknya dan berlari ke kamar Sam.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brother Love **

**Previously : **

"Oh, tidak, tidak perlu," Dean langsung memegang sendoknya dan memakan supnya.

"Hey, adikmu demam!" Gabriel tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur.

Dean langsung meletakkan sendoknya dan berlari ke kamar Sam.

**Bagian 6**

Dean melihat Nyonya Catherine sedang menenangkan Sam yang mulai berontak tak sadar karena demam.

"Sammy," Dean segera menghampirinya. "Izinkan saya, Nyonya," ia sempat meminta izin sebelum naik ke tempat tidur.

Catherine mengangguk pasti.

Dean memeluk Sam hangat, "Shss, nggak pa-pa, Sam, aku di sini," tangan Sam terasa panas dan berkeringat banyak.

"Dia sudah meminum obat penurun panasnya, sekarang tinggal menunggunya."

Dean mengangguk, "Terimakasih, Nyonya" dan terus mendekap Sam erat.

Dean terus memeluk Sam, dengan Nyonya Catherine dan pelayannya ikut menjaga.

Hingga tengah malam, demam Sam tidak kunjung turun dengan Sam masih terus bergerak gelisah dan tanpa henti mengeluarkan keringat, hingga Dean kelelahan dan tertidur masih dengan memeluknya. Catherine segera menggantikan. Ia memeluk dan mengusap keringat Sam dengan lembut.

Sam tetap berontak di pelukan Catherine. Sampai akhirnya perlahan-lahan Sam mereda, dan dapat tenang kembali, diikuti panas tubuhnya yang mulai turun.

Catherine tersenyum lega, dan membiarkan Sam tidur dengan tenang. Namun yang ia herankan, selama Sam demam tinggi, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara erangan dalam igauannya. Sangat mengherankan.

Dean terbangun tanpa tahu di mana ia berada. Kasur yang empuk, halus, dan hangat, pasti bukan di rumahnya. Matanya langsung berhadapan dengan Sam yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Ia langsung ingat. Disentuhnya kening Sam. Tidak terasa panas lagi. Dean langsung panik,

"Sam…?"

"Shss," Dean tersadar dengan suara Nyonya Catherine yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Jangan, dia baru bisa tidur. Panasnya sudah turun."

Dean menarik nafas lega, dan menengok adiknya yang tidur dengan damainya. Dikecupnya kening Sam.

Catherine tersenyum melihatnya. Pertanyaan yang akan ia tanyakan tadi malam, kembali datang di kepalanya. Semalam dia gagal menanyakannya, mungkin sekarang kesempatannya.

"Dean…"

Mata Dean kembali pada Catherine.

Catherine ragu untuk melanjutkannya, tapi ia harus tahu. Mata Dean masih menunggunya.

"Adikmu baru melewati demam tinggi, dia terluka parah. Kau ingin cerita, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Siapa yang melakukannya?" dengan sangat hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Dean.

Dean terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menceritakannya.

Tiba-tiba Dean teringat, "Saya harus ke pelabuhan. Kemarin saya sudah pergi sebelum waktunya pulang. Saya harus bekerja."

Catherine sempat terkaget.

"Boleh saya bawa dia pulang?"

"Jangan, Dean, biar dia sini dulu," Catherine memaksa. "Kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang, dia masih membutuhkan perawatan."

Dean terlihat ragu, tapi Catherine mengangguk.

"Saya boleh datang lagi nanti sore?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu."

Dean tersenyum lega. "Terimakasih Nyonya. Saya titip Sam, nanti sore saya datang lagi."

Catherine mengangguk. Setelah itu ia membiarkan Dean pergi. Dean jelas tidak ingin menceritakannya, tapi Catherine harus tahu, dan dia akan menunggu sampai Dean menceritakannya

SPNSPN

Dean bekerja dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ia meninggalkan Sam sendiri di sana sebelum ia bangun. Bagaimana kalau dia bangun di tempat yang asing tanpa melihat dirinya? Sam pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Winchester!"

Dean mendongak dengan suara panggilan Tn. Singer di tengah pekerjaannya.

"Mana Sam?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan, saya kemarin keluar sebelum waktunya pulang."

"Lupakan kemarin. Sekarang di mana Sam? aku tahu dia kemarin tertabrak kereta."

"Dia berada di rumah mereka. Mereka merawatnya setelah Sam demam tinggi karena luka-luka di punggungnya."

Singer menghela nafas menyesal, "Maafkan saya, Dean. Dia memaksa untuk tetap mengantarkan surat itu, walau saya sudah mengatakan tidak usah. Tapi dia tetap memaksa."

"Saya mengerti Tuan, tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Demamnya sudah turun, tapi belum juga bangun."

Singer mengangguk dan membiarkan Dean kembali bekerja.

SPNSPSN

Kediaman Kel. Sullivan

Catherine terus menjaga Sam di samping tempat tidurnya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat mata Sam berkedip-kedip dan perlahan terbuka.

Catherine kembali terpana dengan mata _blue Hazel_ indah anak ini. Belum pernah ia melihat mata seindah ini, terlebih pada anak sekecil Sam.

"Hi, Sam," dengan tersenyum hangat menyambutnya.

Sam tidak membalas senyumannya. Ia masih memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Kau demam tadi malam."

Sam tersadar, dia bukan berada di kamarnya. _'Kamar siapa ini?' _Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya. Takut mulai menyergap.

"Jangan takut, kau aman di sini. Kau ingat, kau tertabrak kereta kemarin? Kami yang menabrakmu. Tapi jangan takut, dokter sudah mengobatimu, juga luka di punggungmu."

Saat itu juga Sam teringat dengan ayahnya dan Dean. Ia mencari Dean. Matanya semakin ketakutan dengan tidak dilihatnya kakaknya. Ia segera beranjak turun, namun segera ditahan,

"Hey, mau ke mana? Jangan bergerak dulu, lukamu bisa terbuka lagi," dengan menahan Sam.

Tapi Sam tidak peduli, ia berontak berusaha untuk turun, tidak peduli ia dipegang kuat.

"Anton!" Catherine memanggil bantuan. "Tenang, Sam, Dean pasti datang."

Mendengar nama Dean disebut, Sam berhenti memberontak.

Catherine mengangguk memastikan, "Dean pasti ke sini, dia akan menengokmu," meyakinkannya.

Sesaat Sam terdiam untuk percaya.

Catherine mengangguk pasti. "Dia tahu kau di sini dan terluka, tapi sekarang ia harus bekerja dulu. Nanti sore dia akan datang lagi, untukmu."

Sam mulai percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Anton," melihat Anton sudah berada masuk ke dalam kamar. Lalu ia kembali pada Sam.

"Sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Kau harus istirahat, nak. Nanti kau akan lebih segar saat Dean datang. Ya?"

Sam menurutinya, lagipula tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan lemas. Ia tidak bisa lagi melawan.

"Pintar," Catherine tersenyum lega dengan mengusap rambut coklatnnya. "Kau mau sarapan sekarang?"

Sam menggeleng.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin. Kau harus makan sekarang."

Sam tetap menggeleng. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau ingin tidur lagi?"

Kali ini Sam mengangguk. Dia tidak kuat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit. Dia ingin tidur.

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat lagi. Tapi kau harus makan nanti, ya?"

Sam mengangguk menurut dan membiarkan dia dituntun posisi tidur.

Catherine menarikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dada Sam. Ia melemparkan senyuman sebelum keluar kamar.

Catherine keluar setelah menitipkannya pada Anton untuk menjaganya, dengan kepala terheran. Sam tidak bicara, hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk. Ada yang aneh pada Sam, apakah dia bisu? Tapi yang jelas dia tidak tuli.

"Bagaimana Sam, bu?" Gabriel bertanya ingin tahu.

"Baru saja sadarkan diri."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Jangan. Dia sedang istirahat, jangan ganggu dia dulu."

Gabriel langsung mengeluh kesal.

"Mainlah sendiri sana. Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang, ibu akan menyiapkan kedatangannya."

Gabriel hanya mengangguk, dan melihat ibunya berlalu dari hadapannya.

Menunggu hingga ibunya jauh darinya, dengan mengendap-endap Gabriel memasuki kamar, dan melihat bocah itu tertidur.

Tanpa suara ia mendekatinya dan memperhatikan anak itu lebih dekat.

_'Cukup manis, tapi kecil sekali tubuhnya. Berapa umurnya?' _Gabriel bertanya-tanya_. 'Dia terlihat lebih baik dari saat ia datang kemarin'_

Gabriel jadi teringat dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, sampai bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Gab?" sebuah suara pelan dari sampingnya sangat mengagetkan Gabriel, sampai ia terlonjak dari berdirinya dengan memekik tertahan.

"Anton!" Gabriel memekik marah tertahan setelah tahu siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Maaf, Gab," Anto sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Gabriel masih menenangkan kekagetannya.

"Saya mendapat tugas menjaganya. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya," seraya menoleh pada anak itu yang kini matanya telah terbuka memandangnya heran.

"Hai!" Gabriel langsung menyapanya dengan tersenyum gugup. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, tapi dia mengagetkanku dari belakang," Gabriel seramah mungkin.

Sam hanya diam.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sam tidak memberi jawaban.

"Ok, aku tahu namamu Sam, dan kakakmu Dean," Gabriel mengalah setelah sepertinya ia enggan memberitahukan. "Berapa umurmu? Sepertinya kita sebaya."

Sam hanya diam.

Gabriel mulai risih, tidak mendapat jawaban satu pun. Tapi dia masih ingin mencoba untuk ramah dengannya. "Oh ya, namaku , Gabriel, Gabriel Sullivan, dan orang disamping ini lebih sering memanggilku Gab. dan kamu berada di rumahku. Kamu sudah bertemu ibuku tadi, dia yang menjagamu semalam," dengan tersenyum renyah.

Gabriel masih belum juga mendapatkan sahutan, ini semakin membuatnya heran. "Kamu sakit? Aku lihat luka-luka di tubuhmu. Itu sakit sekali, kan?" wajah Gabriel berubah simpati.

Tetap belum ada sahutan.

"Kamu bisa bicara? Kamu tidak bisu, kan?" Gabriel tidak dapat menahan lagi.

"Sudahlah, Gab, Sam butuh istirahat, kau lebih baik keluar," Anto mulai menggiring Gabriel keluar kamar.

Gabriel mau tak mau menurutinya. Wajahnya kecewa. "Aku sudah berusaha ramah padanya, tapi dia tidak menyahutku. Kenapa sih, dia?"

"Dia baru saja turun demamnya. Mungkin dia masih lemah. Kau jangan menganggunya."

"Tapi paling tidak, dia kan bisa bilang 'iya' atau 'tidak', jangan diam saja!" sedikit bersungut-sungut kesal.

Anton hanya tersenyum geleng-geleng kepala.

**TBC**

**Segala koment**** dan masukan akan diterima dengan senang hati dan ikhlas hehehehehe, thenk you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bagian 7**

Di luar kamar,

Catherine Sullivan tersenyum menyambut kepulangan suaminya setelah beberapa hari ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya.

"Hallo, sayang. Bagaimana, semua baik-baik saja selama kutinggalkan?" Peter mengecup istri tercintanya.

Catherine mengangguk. "Hanya, …ada sesuatu terjadi kemarin."

Wajah Peter menegang. "Ada apa? Bukan Gabriel, khan?"

"Oh, bukan. Gabriel baik-baik saja."

"Lantas?"

Catherine menarik nafas sebelum memulainya. "Kemarin, sepulangku dari berbelanja, kami menabrak seorang anak. Anak itu pingsan dan terluka, jadi kubawa dia pulang untuk melihat luka-lukanya"

"Lalu? Lukanya tidak serius bukan?"

"Bahkan lebih buruk. Dia terluka parah, Pete. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat luka-luka seperti itu."

Wajah Peter menjadi serius, "Semengerikah kejadiannya, sampai dia terluka parah?"

"Bukan luka dari kecelakaan itu, Pete, tapi luka kekerasan."

Peter semakin tertegun.

"Bagian belakangnya dipenuhi luka-luka, juga telapak tangannya, baik baru maupun yang belum sembuh. Sepertinya dia dianiaya secara terus-menerus oleh seseorang. "

Peter terkatup.

"Aku sudah memanggil Paman Louis untuk memeriksa lukanya, dan memang cukup serius. Dia sempat demam semalam, tapi sudah turun pagi ini. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak marah kalau aku ingin merawatnya hingga dia sedikit lebih baik."

"Di mana anak itu sekarang?"

"Ada di kamar tamu," kemudian mengajak suaminya menuju kamar Sam.

SPN

"Tidak apa-apa, Sam, Gab hanya ingin berteman denganmu," Anton menenangkan Sam yang masih tampak kebingungan dan ketakutan dengan kedatangan Gabriel.

Sam diam tidak menyahut. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Siapa orang-orang ini, dan di mana dia? Sam semakin ketakutan dengan masuknya sosok lelaki tua bertubuh besar.

Anton segera berdiri dengan kedatangan Tuannya. "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan."

"Terimakasih, Anton," dengan mendekati sosok kecil tersebut.

Sam merapatkan tubuhnya dan berlindung pada selimut tebalnya. '_Siapa lagi ini? Dean! Aku mau pulang!'_

Peter memperhatikannya. Tubuh yang tertutupi selimut tebal dengan mata penuh ketakutan itu, terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh.

"Hallo, nak," Peter sehalus mungkin dengan tersenyum, tidak bermaksud membuatnya ketakutan.

Sam semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, terlebih saat pria itu mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

Peter segera menarik kembali tangannya dengan reaksinya.

"Jangan takut, Sam," Catherine mencoba menenangkan. "Suamiku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik," dan duduk di samping Sam.

"Jadi Sam namamu?" Peter masih tersenyum. "Kau sudah agak baikan?"

Sam tidak menjawab.

Catherine harus menggeleng pada Peter agar tidak dulu memberi pertanyaan. Ia beralih pada Sam.

"Kau ingin sarapan sekarang?"

Sam menoleh padanya dan menggeleng.

"Ayolah, kau belum makan sejak kemarin."

Sam ingin menolaknya,

"Kau harus makan, nak," dan menyuruh Anton untuk mengambilkan makanan.

Catherine kembali pada Sam, "Kau tidak perlu takut di sini. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kau aman di sini."

Tak lama Anton kembali dengan meja makan kecil.

Catherine menerimanya dan meletakkannya di atas kaki Sam.

"Saya suapkan, ya?" Catherine siap dengan mangkuk sup di hadapaan Sam.

Sam tetap menggeleng. Matanya masih melihat ketakutan pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Keluarlah, Peter, dia masih takut melihatmu."

Mau tak mau, Peter segera keluar. Memang terlihat anak ini sangat ketakutan melihatnya.

"Nah, makanlah," Catherine berucap setelah Peter keluar kamar.

Sesaat Sam ragu. Perutnya tidak begitu lapar. Dia biasa tidak makan beberapa hari, bila ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Nyonya ini.

Dengan malu-malu, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sendok itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ada perasaan nyaman saat air sup hangat itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Dan Nyonya ini terlihat senang sekali.

Hingga berlanjut pada suapan-suapan berikutnya yang masuk perlahan-lahan.

SPN

"Nak, kamu tahu siapa anak itu?" Peter menanyakan pada putra bungsunya.

"Tidak tahu, Yah. Dia anak jalanan yang tidak sengaja kami tabrak kemarin, lalu ibu membawanya pulang."

"Dia terlihat kecil. Dia lebih muda darimu?"

"Mungkin. Kata ibu umurnya masih 9 tahun."

"Ayah lihat luka-luka di punggungnya? Mengerikan, Yah! Apa mungkin dia disiksa?"

"Entahlah, Gabriel, ayah belum melihatnya. Dia sangat ketakutan saat melihat ayah."

"Dia takut pada semua orang. Dia juga tidak bisa bicara. Tadi aku coba untuk mengajaknya ngobrol, dia tidak menjawab, dan dia juga sama sekali tidak bersuara. Aneh. Apa dia bisu?"

"Ayah tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja. Dia juga tidak menyahut saat ayah mengajaknya bicara, dan ibumu meminta agar ayah tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi."

Gabriel hanya menghela nafas. "Kasihan dia, yah."

Peter hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan bangga. Putranya yang masih 11 tahun, sudah memiliki rasa peduli.

SPN

Catherine senang sekali saat menyuapkan sendok terakhir ke mulut Sam.

"Hebat, Sam, kau menghabiskannya," dengan tersenyum lega, lalu membantunya minum karena tangan Sam yang masih sulit memegang sesuatu dengan luka-luka di telapak tangannya.

Sam hanya diam.

Catherine mengangkat meja makan dari kaki Sam.

"Kau mau istirahat lagi?"

Kali ini Sam mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh istirahat lagi. Aku yakin saat kau bangun nanti, Dean sudah ada sini. Ya?"

Sekali lagi Sam mengangguk, dan membiarkan dia dibimbing untuk tidur hingga selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya menyentuh dada.

"Istirahatlah, Sam. Jangan takut, kau aman di sini," sekali lagi meyakinkan Sam dengan mengusap rambutnya yang kusam, yang entah kapan terakhir ia mencucinya.

Dengan kalimat itu, Sam mulai memejamkan matanya. Entah, terasa aman dia kini. Dengan Nyonya ini di sampingnya, ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyakitinya.

Catherine memandangi Sam penuh kekaguman dan prihatin. Dia belum tahu siapa anak ini. Seorang budak atau bukan. Catherine tidak peduli. Yang jelas anak ini sudah menderita, dan Catherine perih melihatnya. Tidak seharusnya anak sekecil ini mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Mungkin dia sudah jatuh hati dengan anak malang ini. Tapi bukankah dia memang sangat menyayangi anak? Karena itulah dia bisa membesarkan 7 anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dia sudah tidur lagi?" suara pelan Peter hampir mengagetkan Catherine yang tak meninggalkan matanya dari anak malang ini.

Catherine mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia atau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia sangat menderita. Kakaknya belum bercerita apa-apa tentang dia."

"Kakaknya?"

"Ya. Dia bersama kakaknya, Dean. Sekarang dia sedang bekerja, nanti sore dia kembali untuk melihatnya."

Peter terdiam.

"Catherine, kau yakin dia bukan anak-anak gelandangan yang berniat mencuri, dengan memakai anak itu sebagai umpan berpura-pura terluka?"

Catherine sempat kaget dengan kecurigaan suaminya.

"Kau melihat ini sebagai sebuah sandiwara?" Catherine masih dengan suara tenang.

"Entahlah."

"Kau sudah melihat mata anak itu. Dia sangat ketakutan. Mata itu bukan mata sandiwara. Mungkin kau akan percaya bila kau sudah melihat sendiri luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Ini bukan sandiwara, Peter dan aku yakin mereka anak-anak yang baik," Catherine tetap berusaha tenang, walau tidak percaya suaminya berpikiran sejauh itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bersikap waspada. Sekarang banyak sekali anak-anak gelandangan yang melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan mereka," dengan tersenyum meyakini.

Peter mengangguk mengalah.

"Dan dia tidak bisa bicara," lanjut Catherine memberi tahu.

"Apa dia bisu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi dia memang tidak berbicara, bahkan tidak bersuara. Seperti tidak memiliki pita suara."

Peter hanya mengangguk.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Paman Louis nanti. Dia akan kembali sore ini untuk melihat luka-lukanya."

"Ya."

_SPNSPN_

"Kamu mau kembali ke rumah Nyonya itu?" tanya Castiel melihat Dean keluar dengan tergesa-gesa sepulang mereka bekerja.

"Sam masih di sana. Dan aku yakin dia sangat ketakutan di tempat yang asing dan aku nggak ada di sana. Aku harus ke sana," entah bagaimana Dean dapat bertahan dengan siksa selama ia bekerja hari ini dengan kepala terus memikirkan Sam.

"Dan tolong, kalau kamu ketemu ayahku dan mencari kami, bilang kamu nggak tahu, ya?"

"Tapi Dean_" belum sempat Castiel menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Dean sudah melesat menjauh, meninggalkannya yang terbengong._ 'Menghadapi John Winchester? Jangan sampai!'_

TBC

Review pwease …. *Sammy's puppy eyes


	8. Chapter 8

**Bagian ****8**

Kediaman Kel. Sullivan

"Nyonya, Tuan Louis telah datang," seorang pelayan memberitahukan.

Catherine segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut pamannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini? Apa dia demam?" tanya Tn. Walsh penuh perhatian.

"Ya, semalam dia demam, tapi sudah dapat turun pagi tadi. Sepertinya sudah agak lebih baik dan dia sudah masuk makanan walau sedikit."

"Paman," Peter menyambutnya.

"Peter, kau sudah kembali?"

Peter hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita lihat dia," Louis segera menuju kamar Sam, diikuti Catherine dan Peter di belakang.

Mereka mendapati Sam masih tertidur pulas.

Tanpa berusaha membuatnya terbangun, Louis duduk di sampingnya, dan memeriksa luka di wajah dan telapak tangannya.

Tetapi tetap Sam terbangun dan langsung pucat, menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya. Satu lagi orang asing di hadapannya.

"Selamat sore, Sam," Louis menyapa dengan hangat begitu melihat wajah takut Sam.

"Jangan takut, Sam," Catherine langsung menenangkannya. "Ini Paman Louis, dia yang mengobatimu semalam."

Louis memberikan senyuman hangat. "Kudengar kau demam semalam, ya? Yah, luka di punggungmu cukup parah, Sam. Tapi kau hebat, kau bisa kelihatan segar sekarang."

Wajah Sam masih terlihat takut.

"Ayo kita lihat luka di belakangmu."

Untuk kali ini, Sam memasang kuat tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak dengan menggeleng panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Sam, paman hanya ingin melihat punggungmu."

Sam tetap menggeleng panik mempertahankan.

"Paman harus melihat punggungmu, untuk mengetahui apa sudah lebih baik atau belum, dan lukamu juga harus dibersihkan agar tidak terinfeksi," perlahan tangannya menyentuh tubuh Sam untuk menelungkupkan tubuhnya, yang langsung dijawab dengan reaksi panik Sam, dan berontak.

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, menolak disentuh dengan matanya yang sangat ketakutan. Pemandangan yang mengerikan, mengingat luka-luka di punggungnya yang masih baru.

"Sam, sayang…," Catherine berusaha membujuknya.

Sam tetap menggeleng dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat sore, Martha," Dean menyapa dengan tersenyum di pintu dapur, sesampainya ia di rumah Kel. Sullivan

"Selamat sore, Dean!" Martha tersenyum lega melihat Dean kembali. "Kau datang tepat waktu Dean, Tn. Louis ingin memeriksa luka adikmu, tapi ia menolaknya dan mulai memberontak."

Mendengar itu, Dean langsung menuju kamar Sam. _'Mudah-mudah tidak salah kamar'._

Ia segera masuk ke kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Sam?" Dean masuk dengan cemas, dan melihat mereka sedang membujuk Sam yang merapat di ujung tempat tidur. Mata panik dan ketakutan terlihat di sana.

Saat itu juga mata Sam tertuju padanya, dan langsung berbinar lega.

Dean langsung berlari menujunya dan memeluknya sebelum Sam terjun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Shss, aku di sini, Sam, aku di sini," memeluk Sam dengan erat, sementara Sam membenamkan kepalanya di pelukannya dan berpegangan dengan kuat, seakan tidak ingin dilepaskannya.

"Maaf aku ninggalin kamu, tapi aku harus kerja, ingat kan? Iya, iya, aku nggak akan pergi lagi," merasakan pelukan Sam semakin kuat.

"Dean, dokter ingin memeriksa luka-luka di punggungnya, tapi dia berontak. Dia tidak mau menelungkupkan tubuhnya, dan menolak disentuh. Bisa kau bujuk dia?" Catherine dengan hati-hati.

Dean beralih pada Sam yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Sam, mereka hanya ingin lihat luka-lukamu. Mereka nggak akan nyakitin kamu."

Sam menggeleng di dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Dean menghela nafas.

"Belakangmu masih sakit?" sehalus mungkin.

Kali ini Sam mengangguk pasti.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Sesaat Sam ragu, tapi perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Dean.

Malu-malu ia menyingkap bajunya, dan melihat sendiri punggungnya tertutupi pembalut.

"Aku nggak bisa lihat Sam, aku nggak berani buka. Biar dokter yang buka, ya?"

Sam langsung menggeleng.

"Gimana aku bisa lihat, dong. Biar dokter yang buka, terus dia bisa ngobatin kamu, ya kan?" dengan membujuk.

Sam diam sesaat, dan memandang orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, menunggunya. Mereka mengangguk tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Mereka nggak akan nyakitin kamu, Sam. Aku janji. Aku ada di samping kamu kok. Ya?"

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sam mengangguk.

Dean membantu Sam menelungkupkan tubuhnya.

Louis tersenyum lega, dan mulai membuka pembalut yang menutupi. Tapi saat itu juga ia merasakan ketegangan tubuh Sam, dan tangan yang memegang erat kakaknya, juga terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Nggak pa-pa, Sam, aku di sini," Dean berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Peter menahan nafas saat sedikit demi sedikit pembalut anak itu terbuka, dan melihat luka-luka di punggungnya juga di pantat dan di pahanya. Dia ingin muntah melihatnya. Bukan karena jijik, tapi karena marah ini harus terjadi pada anak 10 tahun.

Catherine hanya menggenggam tangan suaminya, menguatkan.

Louis menghela nafas setelah punggung Sam terbuka. "Belum terlihat baik, Sam, tapi akan cepat membaik. Kubersihkan sebentar ya."

"Ini akan sedikit perih, Sam, berteriaklah kalau kau tidak kuat menahannya. Atau kau ingin Catherine yang melakukannya?"

Sam tidak menjawab.

"Biar Catherine saja, mungkin dia bisa mengurangi rasa perihnya," seraya memberikan kain basah itu pada Catherine.

"Kau boleh berteriak kalau tidak kuat," Catherine tersenyum sebelum membasuh punggung Sam.

Catherine sebisa mungkin tidak menambah sakit Sam, tapi tubuh Sam semakin menegang dan tangannya meremas tangan Dean, sementara tangan satunya meremas kuat seprai. Ia tahu, Sam kesakitan, walau tidak terdengar rintihan atau erangan kesakitannya.

"Iya Sam, aku tahu, sakit. Nggak pa-pa, aku di sini," Dean menenangkan adiknya dengan mengecup kepalanya.

Catherine kembali membasuh dengan lebih lembut dan hati-hati lagi. Tapi tetap baDeana kaku menahan sakit.

"Teriaklah kalau kau tidak kuat, Sam."

Sam menggeleng. Cukup dengan kecupan kakaknya sedikit dapat menahan sakit itu.

Catherine diam terheran. Ia berusaha melakukan secepat dan selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin menambah sakit Sam.

Catherine mengoleskan obat pada luka-luka itu membuat Sam semakin berusaha menahan sakit dan perihnya. "Maaf, sayang."

Setelah itu, Catherine membalut punggung Sam dengan pembalut baru.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Catherine tersenyum lega sendiri.

Sam masih terpaku kesakitan.

"Jangan berbalik dulu kalau kamu belum kuat."

Sam diam dengan posisinya. Sementara Dean terus mengusap-usap rambutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah Sam, besok aku akan datang lagi melihat lukamu. Istirahatlah," Louis sempat mengusap-usap rambut Sam, sebelum ia keluar bersama Peter membiarkan Sam bersama kakaknya dan Catherine.

SPN

"Mengerikan sekali," desis Peter mengantarkan Louis keluar.

"Ya," Louis mengangguk prihatin. "Karena itulah istrimu sangat memperhatikannya."

"Jangan tanya, dia sangat mencintai anak-anak. Untuknya anak sangatlah istimewa, dan harus diperlakukan dengan istimewa pula."

Louis mengangguk pasti.

"Sudah kau tahu siapa dia?"

Peter menggeleng. "Belum, kakaknya belum bercerita pada Catherine."

Louis terdiam perhatian.

"Dan dia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Paman lihat tadi, tidak terdengar rintihan atau erangan, padahal Kita tahu, sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia juga tidak bicara. Tapi dia tidak tuli. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu dengan pita suaranya?"

"Sudah kau tanyakan pada kakaknya?"

"Belum. Tapi akan kutanyakan."

Louis hanya mengangguk.

SPN

Catherine meninggalkan Dean yang masih memeluk Sam yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana dia sekarang?" Peter segera menanyakan melihat istrinya keluar dari kamar.

"Sudah tidur di pangkuan kakaknya.

"Anak yang malang," desis Catherine perih.

"Kita harus tahu siapa anak itu, Catherine, dan apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Sudah kucoba, tapi Dean tidak pernah mau menjawab. Dia selalu menghindar setiap kusinggung siapa yang melakukannya. Seperti ada yang ditutupinya."

"Menutupi seseorang yang melakukannya itu?"

Catherine mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba nanti."

Catherine kembali mengangguk dan melihat suaminya kembali masuk kemudian mengikuti di belakangnya.

SPNSPNSPN

"Hallo, nak," Dean terkaget dengan suara berat di sampingnya. Dia pria yang bersama Ny. Catherine. "Tuan," segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melepas pelukan adiknya. Ia meyakini dia adalah suami Ny. Catherine, Tn. Sullivan.

"Tidak perlu, Dean. Duduklah, adikmu sangat membutuhkanmu."

Dean melirik Sam yang memang sejak tadi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan erat.

"Jangan kuatir Tuan, saya akan membawanya pulang. Saya tidak akan merepotkan Tuan dan Nyonya lagi."

"Tidak usah Dean. Sam boleh berada di sini sampai dia sembuh. Kau ingin adikmu sembuh, bukan?"

Dean mengangguk lirih.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, dan dia begitu menurut padamu."

Dean terdiam. "Dia kesakitan."

"Ya, kami sangat melihat itu."

Peter menghela nafas.

"Dean, kalau boleh kami tahu, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Peter dengan penuh hati-hati tidak ingin menyinggungnya.

Dean terkatup.

"Dean, mungkin dengan kami mengetahuinya, kami bisa menolong adikmu. Maaf, apa adikmu bisu?"

Dean menggeleng lirih "Dia tidak bisu, dia bisa bicara. Dia hanya tidak mau bicara."

Catherine terkatup. "Kenapa dia tidak mau bicara?"

"Karena… karena 'dia' tidak suka mendengar suara Sam, juga tangisan dan teriakannya. 'Dia' sangat membenci Sam."

"Dia? Dia siapa, Dean? Siapa yang begitu membenci Sam?"

Dean terkatup.

"Apa dia Tuanmu? Majikanmu, atau orang tua kalian?"

Dean sempat terdiam, dan menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Dia tidak boleh menceritakannya.

"Dean, ayolah, kami hanya ingin membantu. Adikmu sudah mengalami hal yang buruk; adikmu sudah diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Dia disakiti, Dean, kau ingin adikmu terus mengalami ini?" Catherine mencoba untuk terus membujuk.

Dean menggeleng perih.

"Karena itu, ceritakan pada kami. Siapa yang melakukannya, dan kami akan membantu kalian," Peter turut membujuk. "Apa kau takut padanya?"

Dean menggeleng lirih.

"Nah, ceritakanlah,"

Dean menengok lirih pada Tuan dan Nyonya Sullivan lalu pada Sam, lalu kembali pada Tuan dan Nyonya yang baik ini, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengucapkannya,

"Pa," lirih hampir tak terdengar. "Dia yang melakukannya."

Peter menahan nafas mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu memukulnya setiap hari. Sam tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar rumah dan selalu menerima kemarahannya. Dia sangat membenci Sam. Dia tidak pernah menyukainya, bahkan tidak menginginkan Sam lahir."

"Ibumu?"

"Ma sudah meninggal saat Sam umur 3 tahun, dan sejak itu 'dia' tidak pernah berhenti memukulnya."

Peter terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau juga sering dipukulnya?"

Dean mengangguk. "Tapi tidak sesering Sam. Hanya bila saya membuatnya marah."

"Dengan apa dia memukul kalian?"

"Dengan apa saja. Dengan sabuk tuanya, sapu, juga tangannya. Terkadang juga dengan kakinya, atau membenturkan kepala kami ke dinding. Tapi lebih sering dengan sabuknya."

Catherine kemudian teringat dengan luka-luka gigitan di wajah dan tangan Sam. "Luka gigitan itu?"

" 'Dia' sering memasukkan tikus-tikus besar bila ia mengurung Sam dalam lemari. 'Dia' tahu Sam sangat takut tikus, dan akan panik bila dekat dengan mereka_"

"Dan bila ia panik, mereka akan lebih panik lagi, lalu menggigitnya?" Peter mencoba menebak.

Dean mengangguk.

"Dan luka melepuh di paha belakang Sam?"

" 'Dia' menyiramnya dengan air panas waktu Sam masih berumur 5 tahun karena Sam selalu menangis dan berteriak kesakitan setiap kali ia memukulnya, dan sejak itu Sam tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Sam tidak pernah lagi menangis, juga tidak pernah berteriak kesakitan."

Peter dan Catherine, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Peter semakin mual mendengarnya

Spontan Catherine memeluk Dean, "Tidak apa-apa, Dean. Selama Sam di sini tidak ada yang bisa menyakitinya lagi. Kami yang akan merawat lukanya hingga sembuh, begitu juga kamu. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini." dengan air mata yang sudah menetes di pipi.

Peter pun mengangguk pasti disertai senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Tuan, Nyonya, " ada perasaan lega. Ia menemukan keluarga yang menyayangi Sam.

Catherine sangat ingin mengajak kedua anak malang itu untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dean dan Sean sudah sangat menderita, mereka teraniaya, dan ia harus mengehentikannya. Tapi tentu tidak akan segampang itu mengajak mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama. Mereka masih memiliki ayah, meski aayah yang selalu menyakiti mereka, tapi Catahrine tidak memiliki hak untuk mengambil Dean dan Sam dari ayahnya. Kini yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah merawat Sam hingga benar-benar sembuh. Tapi tentu saja, harus persetujuan Gabriel. Bagaimanapun Catherine harus tahu apakah putra bungsunya dapat menerima kehadiran dua anak yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal untuk tinggal bersama mereka, meski hanya sampai Sam sembuh benar.

"Gabriel sayang, kau tidak keberatan bukan, bila Sam juga Dean tinggal bersama kita hingga Sam sembuh benar?" Catherine dengan hati-hati.

Gabriel tercenung. "Kenapa dengan mereka? Apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka?"

"Sangat menyedihkan, sayang. Ayah mereka yang melakukannya."

Gabriel terdiam. "Dia yang memukul anak itu?"

Catherine mengangguk, "Ya, hampir setiap hari. Ayahnya begitu membencinya dan selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sam."

Gabriel terkatup.

"Karena itu, ibu ingin merawat Sam hingga ia benar-benar sembuh. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Gabriel masih terdiam, tapi kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan, bu. Dia sepertinya anak baik."

Catherine menghela nafas lega, dan tersenyum, "Mereka anak yang baik, Gab, dan malang. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi temannya, terlebih dengan Sam."

"Aku mau menjadi temannya, dan aku sudah mencobanya tadi siang. Aku sapa dia, tapi dia tidak menyahutnya. Dia tidak pernah menjawab apa yang aku tanyakan," dengan terheran.

"Karena dia tidak bisa bicara, Gab. Ayahnya menghentikan suaranya sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Dia tidak mau bicara, bahkan tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya."

Gabriel benar-benar terdiam.

"Kau bisa menjadi temannya, kan, sayang?"

Gabriel mengangguk.

Catherine tersenyum lega. "Ibu tahu, kau anak yang baik. Dan dia sedikit takut, mungkin trauma karena perlakuan ayahnya. Jadi kau harus pelan-pelan dengannya, jangan membuatnya takut."

Gabriel kembali mengangguk.

Catherine langsung mengecup putra tersayangnya. "Terimakasih, sayang, kau memang anak yang baik."

"Sekarang masuklah, mungkin kau bisa menemaninya bersama Dean."

Sesaat Gabriel ragu, tapi ibunya mengangguk meyakinkannya, membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sam.

Dia menemukan Dean duduk di samping Sam yang tertidur dengan tangan terus memegang tangan kakaknya.

"Hi," Gabriel menyapanya dengan tersenyum.

Dean segera menoleh. Sempat ada ketakutan dengan kedatangannya. Ia tahu dia Tuan Muda Sullivan, bernama Gabriel. Mungkinkan dia tidak senang Sam berada di rumahnya? Dean tahu, anak-anak kaya bisa sangat sombong, meski orang tua mereka sangat baik. Tapi dia tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh aku ikut menemaninya?"

Dean sempat terheran. Tapi dia masih menunjukkan kehangatannya. Dean hanya bisa mengangguk.

Gabriel tersenyum senang, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur, membuat Dean harus berdiri untuk menghormatinya, dan mungkin saja dia tidak suka dengannya.

"Mau ke mana? Kamu boleh menemaninya. Kita bisa menemani Sam sama-sama, kalau kamu nggak keberatan."

_'Keberatan? Justru aku yang heran kenapa kamu mau menemani Sam?'_ Tapi Dean hanya mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

Dean tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Dirinya dan Sam diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Keluarga Sullivan. Mereka bahkan mengajaknya makan malam bersama di meja yang besar setelah melayani Sam makan malam di tempat tidurnya. Mereka menerimanya, tidak melihat betapa miskinnya ia. Mungkinkah karena Sam? Mungkin mereka iba pada Sam, atau mungkin jatuh hati? Dean tidak peduli. Yang penting Sam sembuh, mereka bersedia merawatnya. Dia juga tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan mereka terima sepulangnya mereka nanti ke rumah. Sudah pasti ayahnya akan marah besar dan memukulinya, terlebih Sam. Dean merinding memikirkannya.

**TBC**

**Review pwease …. *Sammy's puppy eyes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyukai cerita ini ini, dan ****menunggunya, maaf baru sempat ngepost lagi ... **

**Well... ENJOY**

**Brother's Love **

**Bagian ****9**

"Selamat pagi, Dean."

Dean segera terbangun dengan sapaan hangat itu. Dilihatnya, Ny. Catherine menghampirinya, sementara Mary membuka tirai lebar-lebar membiarkan sinar pagi masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya."

"Bagaimana adikmu?" Ny. Catherine penuh perhatian.

Dean melihat adiknya yang masih terlelap tidur. "Baik, Nyonya, terimakasih."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ia harus bekerja. Ia melirik Sam yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Nyonya, saya titip Sam lagi."

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Saya harus bekerja."

Catherine terdiam. "Bagaimana kalau kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini, sehingga kau bisa menemaninya di sini?"

"Boss saya akan memotong upah saya."

"Kami yang akan menggantikannya."

"Jangan, Nyonya. Nyonya sudah terlalu baik pada kami. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Nyonya lagi."

"Tidak, Dean," dengan menggenggam tangan Dean dengan hangat.

Dean menggeleng dengan hormat, "Maaf, Nyonya, tidak perlu. Saya harus bekerja."

Catherine menghela nafas. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa memaksa anak ini lagi. "Baiklah, Dean."

"Terimakasih, Nyonya." Ia menoleh kembali pada Sam, "Saya titip Sam. Saya kembali lagi nanti sore."

Catherine hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Dean memberi kecupan di kening Sam. _'Baik-baik ya, Sam. Aku kembali lagi nanti sore.' _dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggu sebentar," Ny Catherine mencegahnya, lalu beralih pada Martha, "Martha, kau siapkan makanan untuk bekal Dean."

"Baik, Nyonya."

"Nyonya, tidak usah," Dean langsung menolak dengan rasa tidak enak.

"Dean, aku yang memaksa," Catherine tersenyum hangat.

Dean hanya bisa mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Nyonya."

Ny. Catherine membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo, nak," Martha mengajaknya ke dapur.

Catherine tersenyum dengan perasaan kagum. Dean anak yang luar biasa untuk seumurnya. Perhatiannya hanya untuk adiknya seorang. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

SPN

"Terimakasih, Martha," Dean menerima bungkusan untuk bekal makan siangnya.

Martha mengangguk dengan tersenyum, "Baik-baik, ya."

Dean hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan rumah Kel. Sullivan dengan tersenyum lega. Perasaannya sangat tenang. Baru kali ini ia meninggalkan Sam untuk bekerja tanpa tersiksa rasa takut akan ada yang menyakiti Sam selama ia pergi. Ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

"Dean!" seruan Castiel segera terdengar begitu ia sampai di kantor.

"Hey," ia menyapa sahabatnya. "Kamu ketemu ayahku?"

Castiel menggeleng, "dan aku memang berharap nggak akan bertemu dengannya. Aku nggak mau ketemu ayahmu."

Dean hanya tersenyum. _'Semua orang takut sama papa.'_

"Bagaimana Sam?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Keluarga itu sangat memperhatikannya, mereka merawat luka-luka Sam sampai dia sembuh."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Itu masalah nanti. Yang penting, Sam harus sembuh dulu," sahut Dean pasti.

Castiel mengangguk mengerti.

SPN

Kediaman Kel. Sullivan

"Pagi, sayang," Peter mengecup istrinya saat mereka bertemu di ruang makan untuk sarapan. "Di mana Dean?"

"Dean sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi. Dia memaksa untuk bekerja seperti biasanya."

"Anak itu."

"Ya, dia memang anak yang baik. Dia tetap ingin bekerja walau aku sudah mengatakan kita akan menggantikan upahnya yang hilang bila ia tidak bekerja untuk menemani adiknya."

Peter tersenyum, "Anak yang mengagumkan."

Catherine mengangguk pasti. Dan mereka memulai sarapan.

SPN

Sam merasakan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya, tapi tidak sesakit kemarin, juga hangat dan lembutnya tempat tidur ini. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka dan menyadari dirinya masih berada di kamar ini.

_'Dean!'_ ia langsung mencarinya. Tapi tidak ada. Ketakutan mulai menyergap. Dengan panik ia menyapu matanya mencari kakaknya. Tetap tidak ada. _'Dean di mana kamu?'_

"Selamat pagi, Sam. Wah kau sudah bangun," sebuah suara lembut datang dari pintu. Dengan wajah tersenyum hangat ia menghampirinya.

Sam tertegun. Wanita ini, Nyonya ini yang merawatnya kemarin.

Catherine terlihat senang melihat Sam sudah bangun. Dikecupnya kening Sam.

"Bagaimana, sayang, sudah agak lebih baik?"

Sam hanya mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang, kau sudah lebih baik. Aku yakin, lukamu pun semakin membaik."

Sam tidak menyahut. Dia mengalihkan matanya mencari kakaknya.

"Jangan takut, Sam, Dean sedang pergi bekerja. Dia akan kembali nanti sore untukmu."

Terlihat sekali kelegaan di mata Sam begitu mendengar Dean hanya pergi bekerja dan akan kembali nanti sore, hingga membuat Catherine tersenyum.

"Ya, Sam, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan selama dia pergi, kami yang akan menjagamu. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau percaya pada kami, kan?"

Sam mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Catherine senang mendengarnya.

Digenggamnya tangan Sam yang kecil dan dekil, terlihat kuku-kukunya yang hitam, lalu dikecupnya tanpa rasa jijik dan risih, tapi tetap membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Sepertinya kau perlu mandi, Sam. Tidak akan sampai membasahi seluruh tubuhmu, hanya membersihkannya dengan kain bersih, bagaimana?"

Kali ini Sam menggeleng.

"Kau harus mandi, sayang, agar kau terlihat bersih dan lebih segar, ya?" Catherine masih tersenyum.

Akhirnya Sam mengangguk. Entah kapan ia terakhir mandi, tapi Dean selalu membersihkan semua darah di luka-lukanya.

Catherine tersenyum, dan meminta Martha membawakan sebaskom air hangat beserta kain bersih.

"Bisa kita mulai, Sam?"

Sam hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Nyonya itu melepas pakaiannya dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Dimulai dari wajahnya, kemudian tangan lalu baDeana.

Catherine melakukannya dengan selembut dan secepat mungkin, tidak ingin kembali menyakiti Sam.

Sam berusaha untuk diam tak bergerak dan menurut. Baru kali ini ada orang selain Dean yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, tidak menyakitinya.

Hingga akhirnya Nyonya itu sendiri yang mencuci rambutnya.

Setelah itu ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan pakaian yang bagus padanya. Sam hampir tidak percaya. Ia mengira ini hanyalah mimpi dan akan dibangunkan oleh pukulan sabuk ayahnya yang keras. Tapi setelah semua beres, bahkan rambutnya pun telah rapi, Nyonya ini masih berada di hadapannya, masih dengan tersenyum manis dan hangat. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi!

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah terlihat sangat bersih, segar dan tampan," Catherine dengan senangnya, terlebih kini setelah Sam menujukkan wajah aslinya. Sam sangat manis. Kulitnya memang tampak pucat, mungkin karena jarang terkena matahari setelah ayahnya tidak pernah mengizinkan ia keluar rumah, tapi matanya sangat indah; biru hazel dan tajam. Catherine terpesona melihatnya.

"Kau ingin sarapan sekarang?"

Sam memberi gelengan kepala.

Catherine tersenyum. Ia tahu, Sam selalu menolak bila disuruh makan. "Kau sarapan, ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sam, Catherine sudah meminta Martha untuk membawakan sarapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Martha kembali dengan meja sarapan.

Catherine meletakkannya di atas kaki Sam. Namun saat Catherine hendak menyuapkan sendok pada Sam, Sam menolaknya, dan menginginkan untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Catherine hanya tersenyum, dan membiarkan Sam makan dengan tangannya sendiri, hingga suapan terakhir.

"Anak pintar," Catherine tersenyum senang melihat piring kosong telah Sam. "Nah, sekarang kau boleh istirahat lagi."

Sam hanya mengangguk, dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Catherine merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil Sam, lalu mengecupnya. "Istirahatlah, Sam, kami ingin kau sembuh."

Setelah itu Catherine meninggalkan Sam agar dia dapat beristirahat.

Tapi Sam tidak dapat tidur. Dia tidak dapat memejamkan mata. Dia takut bila ia memejamkan mata, saat ia bangun nanti semua kebaikan ini akan hilang, dan ia akan kembali di rumah bersama ayahnya dengan sabuk di tangan siap memukulnya lagi.

_'Dean, apa aku sudah bebas sekarang?'_

"Hi."

Sam menoleh dengan suara dari arah pintu. _'Anak itu lagi.'_ Dia menghampiri.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?" Kini dia sudah berdiri di hadapannya

Sam menggeleng pelan.

"Ibu bilang kamu sedang istirahat, tapi kulihat kamu tidak sedang tidur, jadi mungkin aku boleh menemanimu."

Sam terdiam, tak mengerti.

"Kamu masih ingat aku, kan? Aku Gab."

Sam mengangguk ingat, membuat Gabriel tersenyum lega.

"Jangan takut. Aku nggak akan tanya apa-apa. Boleh aku di sini menemanimu?"

Sam hanya mengangguk. Walau ia belum mengerti apa maksud anak ini, tapi Sam tahu, dia bermaksud baik.

Mata Sam beralih lirih pada buku yang dibawa Gabriel. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk melihat buku itu.

Gabriel menyadari mata Sam tak lepas dari buku yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ini sebuah novel. Judulnya 'The Phantom Opera' ."

Sam terus memperhatikannya.

"Kamu mau lihat?" seraya menyodorkan pada Sam.

Sam terdiam ragu. Namun akhirnya ia menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

Dengan sedikit takut ia membukanya dan mulai melihat-lihat.

"Kamu bisa baca?"

Sam menoleh dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kamu sekolah?"

Sam harus menggeleng.

Gabriel tertegun. "Dean yang mengajarimu?"

Sam kembali mengangguk, membuat Gabriel tersenyum.

"Kamu bisa menulis?"

Kali ini Sam menggeleng. Dean tidak bisa mengajarinya menulis. Seringnya hukuman jepitan pintu membuat jari-jari tangannya tidak bisa menjepit pena.

"Kamu mau sekolah?"

Sesaat Sam ragu. Dia belum pernah sekolah, dan dia ingin bersekolah seperti anak lainnya. Tapi takkan mungkin.

Sam harus menggeleng.

Gabriel terdiam.

"Aku akan masuk asrama di London tahun ini, menyusul kakak-kakakku yang sudah di sana. Mungkin aku akan berangkat beberapa minggu lagi."

Sam hanya mendengarkan lalu kembali pada bukunya.

"Itu buku bagus," lanjutnya lagi. "Aku sudah baca setengahnya…."

Cerita berlanjut dengan Gabriel yang menceritakan buku yang sudah ia baca, dan selanjutnya, entah bagaimana, obrolan mereka terus berlanjut dengan Gabriel yang tidak bisa berhenti bercerita. Mulai dari sekolah baru yang akan ia masuki, kakak-kakaknya yang sudah bersekolah di sana, sampai cintanya pada kuda, dan pengalaman pertamanya menunggang kuda, walau Sam tidak pernah menyahut ataupun menjawab ucapan Gabriel. Sam mengerti semua yang diucapkan Gabriel, hingga terkadang Sam tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa lebar (tetap tanpa suara) bila Gabriel mengeluarkan gurauan, atau sibuk menceritakan sesuatu dengan mimiknya yang aneh, sampai Gabriel tertawa sendiri. Gabriel sempat terkaget dengan tawa dan senyuman Sam, karena ia mengira Sam tidak memiliki emosi. Ia cukup lega dapat membuat Sam senang. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi temannya.

SPNSPSN

John hampir naik darah rasanya. Sudah dua hari anak-anaknya tidak pulang, dan dia tidak tahu di mana mereka. _'Kaburkah mereka? Nggak mungkin! Dean nggak mungkn berani bawa Sam pergi.'_ Dan dia bersumpah, dia akan mencincang habis-habisan mereka berdua bila mereka pulang nanti.

"Awas kalian, ya, kalau kutemukan. Nggak ada ampun lagi!" bergegas dia keluar rumah untuk mencari mereka berdua.

Sam tidak pernah jauh dari kakaknya, berarti harus menemukan dulu Dean, baru ia tahu di mana Sam. Dan tempat satu-satunya Dean berada, adalah di tempat kerjanya.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan. Dia memang melihat Dean, tapi tanpa Sam bersamanya. 

_'Di mana Sam? Apa mungkin Dean menyembunyikan Sam darinya? Awas kalau memang benar!'_

John tidak bodoh. Jika ingin tahu di mana Sam, dia harus menunggu sampai Dean selesai bekerja. Dean pasti langsung menemui Sam.

SPN

"Salam buat Sam, ya?" Castiel menitipkannya pada Dean saat mereka berpisah pulang usai kerja.

"Ok," dengan tersenyum.

Dengan perasaan tenang, ia bergegas menuju kediaman Kel. Sullivan. Dia membayangkan bagaimana Sam di sana. Mudah-mudahan sudah agak lebih baik.

Penuh semangat, Dean mempercepat langkahnya.

"Selamat sore, Martha" Dean menyapa Martha di pintu dapur setibanya di kediaman Kel. Sullivan.

"Selamat sore, Dean," Mary tersenyum ramah dengan kedatangan Dean. Dia mulai senang dengan anak ini.

"Bagaimana Sam, mudah-mudah dia tidak merepotkanmu atau Ny. Sullivan."

"Tentu tidak, Dean. Adikmu sangat manis. Dan dia sudah mengobrol dengan Tuan Muda Gabriel."

Dean terpaku. _'Sudah berbicara lagikah, Sam?'_

Ia segera menuju kamar Sam dan menemukan dia duduk membaca sesuatu, sendirian.

Dean masuk tanpa membuat suara hingga tidak menarik perhatian Sam yang asyik dengan bukunya.

"Apa yang kamu baca, Sam?" suara Dean sangat pelan namun tetap mengagetkan Sam.

Sam tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kegirangannya dengan kedatangan kakaknya. Ia langsung memeluk Dean, tanpa mempedulikan lukanya.

"Wow, pelan-pelan, Sam," Dean tersenyum senang.

Dean berharap dia akan mendapatkan sebuah kalimat, atau paling tidak sebuah suara dari mulut Sam.

Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah binar mata kegirangan Sam. Dean tersenyum lega, ia kembali dapat melihat lesung pipit Sam saat ia tersenyum.

"Kamu nggak pa-pa?"

Sam mengeleng. Lalu ia menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Dean membaca judulnya, "Kamu suka?"

Sam mengangguk pasti. Dean tersenyum ikut senang. Lesung pipit itu tidak pernah lepas dari senyum Sam. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Selamat sore, Dean."

Dean segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Selamat sore, Nyonya." Dia sudah sangat hapal suara ini.

Catherine tersenyum, juga pada Sam.

"Adikmu semakin membaik, Dean, dan dia terlihat sangat senang hari ini."

Dean menengok adiknya yang masih tersenyum, "Ya, Nyonya, dia senang sekali. Terimakasih."

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku, tapi pada Gab. Dia yang menemaninya sepanjang siang. Mereka asyik bercerita. Gab yang berceloteh dan Sam siap menjadi pendengar. Kamu menyukai Gab bukan?" tanyanya pada Sam.

Sam mengangguk malu-malu.

"Dia juga menyukaimu. Tapi maaf, saat ini Gab sedang bersama gurunya. Ia harus belajar untuk persiapan sekolahnya."

Dean mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya."

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Aku ingin menengok Gab sebentar, ya,"

Dean kembali menganguk, "Terimakasih, Nyonya."

Catherine hanya tersenyum dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Dean segera beralih pada Sam yang semakin lebar senyumnya.

"Kamu senang, ya?"

Sam mengangguk pasti.

Tak dapat menahan, Dean langsung memeluk dan mengecup adiknya yang kini sudah bersih dan wangi, semakin gemas jadinya.

"DI MANA ANAK-ANAK SAYA!"

Suara keras dan kasar dari arah luar mengagetkan mereka dan langsung membuat mereka terpaku pucat.

**TBC**

**Review pwease …. *Sammy's puppy eyes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well... ENJOY**

**Brother's Love **

**Bagian ****10**

"DI MANA MEREKA!"

"Siapa?" Catherine masih berusaha tenang dengan kedatangan orang tak dikenalnya ini.

"Dean dan Sam."

"Anda Ayah mereka?"

"Ya, dan saya mau menjemput mereka."

"Untuk apa? Untuk Anda siksa lagi?" Catahrine setengah emosi, masih berusaha untuk bersikap sopan.

John langsung panas, "Nyonya jangan ikut campur. Ini urusan saya dengan anak-anak saya. Mereka nakal, dan harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Tapi tidak dengan memukuli mereka."

"Sudah kubilang, itu urusan saya! Sekarang di mana mereka! DEAN, SAM, PULANG KALIAN! JANGAN SAMPAI KALIAN MENYESAL SAMPAI RUMAH NANTI!" kembali berteriak dengan kerasnya.

SPN

Sam sudah mendekap ketakutan di pelukan Dean, begitu juga dengan Dean yang ketakutan dengan ancaman ayahnya.

Dean tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Mereka tidak mungkin tinggal di sini. Keluarga ini bukan siapa-siapa, dan mereka sudah terlalu baik. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Nyonya Sullivan, terlebih menimbulkan masalah dengan ayah mereka.

"Kita pulang ya, Sam?" dia tahu betapa ketakutannya Sam.

Sam mengangguk pasrah di pelukan Dean.

Dean menarik nafas, lalu pelan-pelan ia menggendong tubuh kecil adiknya.

SPN

"Mereka tidak akan pulang. Mereka akan tetap di sini!" Catherine mendekap Gabriel yang kini sudah di sampingnya.

"Nyonya tidak akan berani."

"Tentu saja berani!"

John semakin kesal. "DEEA_!"

"Kami sudah siap pulang, pa," Dean muncul di antara mereka dengan Sam di punggungnya.

John tersenyum kemenangan.

"Dean…" Catherine dengan cemasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya, saya yang akan menjaga Sam."

"Tapi Dean_"

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan Nyonya. Saya tidak bisa membalasnya, tapi mudah-mudah saya bisa membayar biaya pengobatan Sam."

"Dean, kumohon…" ingin rasanya Catherine memohon untuk mereka jangan pergi, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa Dean. Air mata sudah menetes di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba John merebut Sam dari belakang Dean dan menggendongnya kasar.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" sergah Catherine.

"Ayo!" John menarik kerah Dean menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih, Nyonya, Gabriel!" seru Dean mengikuti ayahnya dengan terpaksa.

Hati Catherine perih tak tertahankan melihat mereka pergi tanpa dapat ia menahannya. Kalau saja Peter ada di rumah, mungkin dia bisa mencegah orang gila itu membawa Dean dan Sam.

Tak berselang lama, Peter kembali dan mendapati Catherine pucat.

"Ada apa, Catherine?" Peter tak lagi dapat menutupi ketakutannya.

"Peter, dia membawanya, dia membawa pulang mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Sam dan Dean. Ayahnya membawanya pulang."

Peter tertegun.

"Dia sangat kasar, Peter. Tanpa ada sopan santun, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil Dean dan Sam untuk pulang. Dia mengancam, jika mereka tidak pulang, mereka akan menyesal sesampainya di rumah."

"Kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Sudah, tapi Dean menginginkan untuk pulang. Dia tahu, pasti akan lebih buruk lagi jika dia tidak menuruti ayahnya, dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku hanya bisa melihat orang gila itu menyeret mereka pulang dengan kasar. Mungkin kalau kau tadi ada di rumah, kau bisa mencegahnya," mulai terisak penuh sesal.

Peter segera memeluk istrinya, "Maafkan aku, Catherine. Maaf, aku tidak lebih cepat pulang," merasakan kepedihan istrinya.

"Aku hanya takut membayangkan, bagaimana dia memukul mereka. Terlihat sekali dia tidak menyayangi anak-anaknya dan ia memperlakukan mereka dengan kasar."

"Mudah-mudahan tidak, Catherine."

Catherine hanya mengangguk penuh harap. Dia sudah sangat mencintai kedua anak itu.

SPNSPN

John menjatuhkan Sam di lantai dengan begitu saja, dan melemparkan Dean dengan kasarnya, sesampainya mereka di rumah.

Keduanya meringis kesakitan.

Matanya John langsung berkilat kilat penuh kemarahan. Sam semakin ketakuatan. Dean segera menutupi Sam di depannya, melindunginya dari segala pukulan ayahnya.

"KALIAN PIKIR, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH! MENCARI PERLINDUNGAN? PINTAR SEKALI!" disertai pukulan keras di pipi masing-masing Dean dan Sam. "KALIAN INGIN KABUR DARIKU, IYA!" dengan menjambak rambut Dean kuat.

"NGGAK!" Dean memekik di tengah kesakitannya.

"Sam tertabrak oleh mereka, lalu mereka membawanya pulang untuk melihat apa dia terluka apa tidak. Dan mereka lihat semua luka itu. Sudah kubilang Sam luka parah, dia kesakitan!"

"Memangnya aku peduli!"

Ia beralih pada Sam yang sudah merapat ketakutan. Dengan kasar ia menarik Sam dan menaruhnya menelungkup di atas meja. Dibukanya baju juga celana Sam, dan melihat pembalut masih menutupi luka-luka itu.

"Mereka mengobatinya, pa."

John mendengus kesal. Dengan kasar ia membuka balutan itu seluruhnya, lalu ia melepas sabuknya.

"Begini caranya mengobati luka ini," dengan melayangkan sabuk tuanya ke tubuh Sam.

"JANGAN!" dengan cepat Dean menutupi tubuh Sam. "Jangan pukul dia, pa. Aku mohon."

"Minggir kamu!" dengan menyingkirkan Dean, melemparnya ke lantai. "Kamu juga akan mendapatkannya!"

Dean tidak akan mengalah kali ini, terlebih dengan dua cambukan sudah mengenai punggung terbuka Sam.

"JANGAN!" dengan mengalahkan segala ketakutannya, ia mendorong tubuh besar ayahnya lepas dari Sam hingga ia tersungkur di lantai.

"KURANG AJAR! BERANI KAMU, YA!" seraya bangkit penuh emosi.

Dean langsung melindungi Sam.

John sudah tidak melihat Sam. Kali ini amarahnya tertuju pada Dean. Penuh kemarahan ia mulai memukul putranya.

Segala cara Dean berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan ayahnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Hantaman, pukulan, tamparan, sampai tendangan ayahnya, mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya dengan mudahnya. Dia tidak bisa melawan tubuh besar ayahnya, walau dia sudah mabuk. Namun yang paling sakit adalah saat ayahnya memukul tungkai kakinya dengan tongkat sapu bertubi-tubi.

Berapa lama penyerangan itu, Dean tidak tahu. Yang ia rasakan adalah sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan darah di wajahnya, juga memar di tubuhnya, dan ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya akibat pukulan tongkat sapu itu. Dean terpaku kesakitan.

Ia semakin ketakutan saat ayahnya beralih pada Sam setelah puas dengannya. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan melepaskan Sam, dan kini dia tidak dapat menolongnya.

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian ia mendengar pukulan-pukulan keras sabuk ayahnya juga tongkat sapu mengenai tubuh kecil adiknya, hingga suara-suara benturan kepala Sam ke meja. Dean hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa menolongnya. Untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya pun dia mati rasa.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah puas menghukumnya, 'dia' 'menyimpan' Sam yang sudah kembali terluka, di dalam lemari kecil dan menguncinya.

"Sam…" susah payah Dean merangkak menuju lemari kecil itu.

"Sammy…, kamu nggak pa-pa?" dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sam, jawab aku kalau kamu nggak pa-pa."

Masih sunyi. Hingga akhirnya terdengar ketukan kecil dari dalam sana. Ketukan itu cukup melegakan Dean. "Maafin aku, Sam, maafin aku," tanpa dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

**TBC**

**Review pwease …. *Sammy's puppy eyes**


	11. Chapter 11

**W****ell... ENJOY**

**Brother's Love **

**Bagian 1****1**

"Bangun! Kerja!"

Dean memekik kesakitan saat seseorang menendang perutnya yang sudah membengkak, membangunkannya. Ia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin ia dapat bekerja, tapi bila tidak bekerja, berarti pukulan lagi.

"Sammy…" ia langsung teringat dengan Sam yang masih berada di dalam lemari.

"Jangan pikirin dia. Dia nggak akan keluar dari sana sampai dua hari ke depan."

"Hah!"

"Nggak usah takut, dia nggak akan mati kelaparan. Bukannya dia sudah makan enak kemarin? Dan jangan harap dia bisa keluar lagi dari rumah ini. Selamanya dia nggak boleh melewati pintu itu selain aku yang nyuruh. Mengerti!"

Dean terkaget mendengarnya, tidak boleh keluar berarti siksaan tanpa henti untuk Sam, dan semakin sulit membawanya pergi dari rumah._ 'Sialan! Bajingan!' _ingin rasanya Dean memukul orang ini. Tapi dengan rasa sakit ini, ia tidak mungkin bisa melawannya

"Mengerti!" tekan John tidak mendengar sahutan Dean.

"Mengerti," Dean mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagus, sekarang pergi kamu dari sini," sekali lagi menendang perut bengkak Dean.

Dean sempat terpaku dengan rasa sakit yang memakukan kedua kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Tapi dengan segenap sisa kekuatannya, ia mencoba untuk bangun melawan rasa sakitnya, dan menarik tubuhnya ke tempat kerja dengan berat hati karena meninggalkan Sam sendirian bersama orang itu. _'Ya Tuhan lindungi Sam.'_

John melirik lemari dengan tersenyum sinis. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Kamu dengar itu, Sam!" seraya menguncang-guncangkan pintunya. "Kamu nggak akan bisa lepas dariku. Mamamu meninggalkanmu untukku."

"Apa? kamu kesepian?" seraya mendengar baik-baik sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Baiklah, akan kubawakan teman untukmu," dengan tertawa lepas, dan keluar dari rumah.

Tak berapa lama, John kembali dengan satu kantong besar yang bergerak-gerak liar.

"Nih, temanmu. Kamu pasti suka," seraya membuka pintu lemari dan memasukkan makhluk-makhluk ganas itu ke dalam lemari, dan segera menutupnya kembali. "Kamu nggak akan kesepian lagi, kan?" meledakkan tawanya, tak peduli Sam meronta-ronta meminta keluar. Tapi hanya sesaat. Sam tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk meronta, lalu hening.

SPN

"Astaga!" Castiel terkatup tertahan melihat Dean. Wajah Dean biru lebam dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok susah payah menyeret kakinya.

"Dia menemukan kami, dan membawa kami pulang. Sesampai di rumah…"

Castiel terkatup. Dean tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. "Sam?"

"Nggak jauh beda. Dia bahkan akan mengurung Sam di dalam lemari selama dua hari."

Castiel tidak dapat berucap apa-apa. Dia prihatin melihat sahabatnya.

"Kamu nggak mungkin bisa kerja, Dean."

"Harus, kalau nggak dia akan memukulku lagi," susah payah ia menyeret kakinya.

Castiel langsung membantunya berjalan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Dean akan dapat bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini. Berjalanpun sulit terlebih mengangkat beban berat di pundaknya.

Tapi Dean bisa. Meski dengan susah payah dan menahan rasa sakit, ia dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Lagipula dia tidak enak dengan Tn. Singer, Sam sudah tidak dapat lagi bekerja untuknya.

"Maaf aku nggak bisa bantu kamu apa-apa," Castiel penuh penyesalan saat membantu Dean berjalan pulang.

"Nggak pa-pa. Doain aja aku kuat, dan uangku segera terkumpul banyak. Aku sudah nggak bisa membiarkan Sam bersamanya lebih lama. Dia bisa membunuhnya!"

Castiel hanya mengangguk pasti.

Sesampainya di rumah, satu-satunya yang Dean tuju pertama adalah lemari di bawah tangga. Pintunya masih terkunci tidak dapat dibuka.

"Sam? Kamu masih di situ?" ketakutan menghantuinya. "Kamu nggak pa-pa, kan?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sammy…!" semakin ketakutan dengan mengetuk pintunya.

Akhirnya ketukan kecil yang sangat lemah menyahut. Dean sangat lega mendengarnya. "Bertahanlah, Sam. Aku akan di sini nemenin kamu," dan duduk bersandar tepat di samping pintu.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Keesokan harinya, Dean masih tetap bekerja dan Sam masih berada di lemarinya.

Setelah dua hari berlalu, John masih belum mengeluarkan Sam.

"Pa…," Dean memohon untuk ayahnya segera mengeluarkan Sam. Dia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sam di dalam sana.

"Nggak! Kamu kalau belum pergi juga, kamu tahu apa yang akan kamu dapatkan!"

Ingin rasanya Dean melawannya, tapi ia tahu ia tidak mungkin. Dengan berat hati, ia menarik kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya. Hanya satu yang bisa ia pohonkan, Sam kuat bertahan.

Saat pulang ke rumah, Dean sudah tak bersemangat lagi, selain untuk duduk di samping pintu lemari, menemani Sam.

"Bawa dia naik ke atas," suara ayahnya menyambutnya saat ia baru memasuki rumah.

Dean tak terkira berbinarnya. Ia segera menuju lemari yang sudah tidak lagi terkunci.

Ia membukanya dan langsung tercium bau yang tidak enak, juga beberapa tikus besar keluar berebutan dari sana, sementara Sam terduduk tak sadarkan diri tanpa mengenakan celananya dengan darah yang telah mengering di mana-mana bercampur dengan muntahannya.

"Ya, Tuhan," perih Dean melihatnya.

Dia segera menarik adiknya keluar dan menggendongnya naik ke atas.

Bau tidak enak tercium jelas di tubuh Sam. Dia membasahi dirinya dengan air seninya sendiri, juga mengotori tubuhnya dengan muntahannya. Dean tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Hati-hati ia meletakkan Sam di atas dipan dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya, juga membersihkan tubuh adiknya. Luka goresan di wajah, leher dan tangan dari gigitan tikus-tikus besar itu semakin banyak dan dalam.

Dia hanya bisa menahan nafas, saat melihat bagian belakang Sam yang kembali terluka. Punggungnya dipenuhi sabetan sabuk, sementara pantat dan pahanya merah dipenuhi sabetan tongkat sapu hingga mengeluarkan darah, dan kini terlihat mulai terinfeksi lagi. Dean membersihkan luka-luka itu dengan air bersih, agar tidak semakin terinfeksi.

Sampai ia mengenakan Sam dengan pakaian bersih, Sam tidak juga bangun. Ini yang membuat Dean ketakutan.

"Sam…" panggilnya pelan. "Sammy," dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi adiknya.

Sesaat tidak ada reaksi. Namun perlahan-lahan kedua mata kecil itu terbuka. Sangat kecil dan sayu, juga pucat.

Dean langsung bernafas lega, "Hi, Sam," tersenyum menyambutnya.

Sam tidak membalas senyumannya, tapi sorot matanya yang kecil itu menunjukkan dia senang akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Dean teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari sana.

"Makanlah. Castiel memberinya untuk kamu," seraya menyodorkannya.

Sam menerimanya lemas. Kedua tangannya seperti tak bertenaga. Dean segera membantunya dan menyuapkan sepotong demi sepotong ke mulut Sam dengan perlahan-lahan.

Setelah Sam menghabiskan rotinya, Dean segera turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum untuk Sam.

Terlihat sekali Sam sangat kehausan saat menghabiskan minumnya. Dean semakin perih.

Dikecupnya erat adiknya, dan memeluk tubuh adiknya tanpa berusaha menyakitinya lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Dean harus kembali meninggalkan Sam untuk bekerja. Perasaan takut meninggalkan Sam bersama laki-laki itu semakin menyiksanya. Tapi ia belum bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelum uang mereka terkumpul banyak, terlebih kini ia harus mengganti pengobatan Sam pada Ny. Sullivan. Nanti bila ia sudah mendapatkan upahnya, akan ia berikan semuanya pada Ny Sullivan. Entah apakah itu sudah cukup mengurangi jumlah seluruh biaya pengobatan.

SPN

"SAM!"

Sam segera terjaga dengan panggilan itu. Bagaimana masih sakitnya tubuhnya, ia harus menjawab panggilan ayahnya dengan secepatnya.

Perlahan-lahan ia menuruni tangga dengan gemetar.

Ayahnya sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sini kamu."

Sam tidak berani mendekatinya.

"SINI!" dengan menarik Sam lebih dekat. Dengan kasar ia membalikkan tubuh Sam dan menyingkap pakaiannya yang berwarna merah karena noda darah.

Sam menahan nafas, ia harus siap dengan segala pukulan lagi.

Tapi tidak ada.

"Ke meja!"

Sam mematuhinya. Dia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di meja seperti biasanya. Sam menguatkan diri dengan cambukan dari sabuk ayahnya akan mendarat di tubuhnya.

Tetap tidak ada. Justru ia terkaget dengan usapan kain basah di punggungnya dengan lembut. Sam tidak mengerti, ayahnya membersihkan luka-lukanya?

Sam berusaha tetap diam dan tidak membuat ayahnya marah. Bahkan hingga ayahnya menutup kembali pakaiannya.

"Bangun."

Dengan patuh Sam bangun.

"Sini," memintanya untuk berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Memandang mata ayahnya yang sangat ia takuti.

Sesaat ayahnya memandangi wajahnya dengan mata sedih, juga disentuhnya pipinya. Sam sama sekali tidak mengerti, ayahnya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sam "BRENGSEK! kenapa kamu mirip sekali dengan dia!" membuat Sam kembali terpaku ketakutan.

"Kamu semakin mengingatkan aku, menyesal sekali aku membiarkanmu hidup, sementara kamu sudah membunuh Mary."

Sam menahan perasaannya. Tidak sekali ini ia mendengar ayahnya berkata seperti ini; bahwa dialah yang membunuh ma. Ma meninggal karena dia, dia yang membuat Dean kehilangan Ma. Kalau dirinya tidak lahir, ma tidak akan meninggal. Tidak heran pa sangat membencinya karena memang dirinya yang membunuh ma. Dan ia yakin segala perlakuan yang ia terima adalah bentuk dari hukuman untuknya karena menyebabkan ma meninggal, meski Dean selalu mengatakan itu bukan kesalahan Sam. Sam menerimanya.

"Belikan aku bir," suara ayahnya menggetkannya dan menyadarkan dengan memberinya beberapa sen.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sam melaksanakan perintah ayahnya dengan secepatnya.

Dan kembali dengan empat botol bir pada ayahnya.

"Berdiri di sana!" perintah John, dan mulai meminum birnya.

Sam mundur, dan berdiri di tempat yang ditunjukkan ayahnya.

Dari tempat Sam berdiri, Sam menunggu dengan tegang. Ayahnya dengan cepat mulai mabuk dan sebentar lagi dia akan hilang kendali dan mulai melampiaskan padanya. Sam sudah sangat hafal, dan dia tidak pernah berani untuk pergi dari tempat dia berdiri untuk mencari perlindungan

Semakin tegang Sam melihat ayahnya semakin mabuk.

"Sam!"

Sam tersentak dengan panggilan ayahnya.

"Lepas celana, ke meja!"

Sam menahan nafas. Ia melepas celananya dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di meja makan. Ayahnya pasti akan memukulnya. Tidak mungkin ayahnya membersihkan lukanya lagi.

Ia harus siap dengan cambukan lagi. Sama sekali ia tidak berani menengok ayahnya.

Kemudian ia merasakan kedua kakinya diikatkan pada kaki meja dalam posisi merenggang, Sam langsung pucat. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Belum sempat ia mempersiapkan diri, ia sudah merasakan panas terbakar di area bawahnya saat ayahnya menyundutkan rokoknya dalam-dalam. Sam mencengkeram kuat pinggiran meja. Belum selesai dia menahan sakitnya, sesuatu yang besar masuk dengan keras dan kasar di tempat yang sama dan mendorongnya kuat.

Sam menggigit bibirnya untuk menahannya berteriak dengan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan sakit dan semakin mencengkeram kuat tepian meja.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Sam," di tengah tekanannya. "Kamu yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Kamu bunuh mamamu, jadi ini yang harus kamu terima! Brengsek! seharusnya kamu nggak ada, setan kecil! Bangsat tengik!" umpatan dan kemarahannya mengiringinya mencapai puncak dan memberikan tekanan penuh dan keras ke dalam tubuh Sam. Dia tidak lagi ingat, putranya yang masih 9 tahun yang ia jadikan pelampiasan kebuasan nafsunya.

Hentakan keras saat ayahnya mencapai puncaknya, membuat Sam seperti hilang kesadaran. Sakit di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Sam harus menunggu hingga ayahnya mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu kelelahan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkannya dari tubuh Sam. Kakinya bergetar kuat.

John memakai kembali celananya tanpa mempedulikan darah mengalir di paha putranya akibat serangan brutalnya tadi. Dihisapnya rokok dalam-dalam penuh kenikmatan hingga api kembali membara, kemudian diliriknya pantat Sam yang kembali memar. Sekali lagi disundutkannya api rokok ke tempat yang sama dalam-dalam sebagai penutup.

Sam mengejan dengan kuat dan semakin dalam mengigit bibirnya tidak dapat menahan dengan sakitnya. Air matanya menetes tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kakinya semakin bergetar kuat.

John tersenyum sangat puas melihat Sam kesakitan. Dibukanya ikatan kaki Sam, "Naik ke atas. Oh, kamu masih menyimpan rahasia kecil kita ini, kan?"

Sam mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus. Awas kalau sampai Dean tahu, dia yang akan aku hajar habis-habisan sampai dia mati, dan kamu nggak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kamu mengerti? Heran, kenapa Dean begitu sayang padamu, sementara kamu nggak lebih dari sampah yang bisanya Cuma nyusahin aja."

Sam tidak menghiraukan kalimat terakhir ayahnya karena sudah sering ia mendengarnya, tapi ia langsung pucat dengan ancaman ayahnya yang akan membunuh Dean. Dean tidak boleh mati, tidak ada yang boleh mati lagi gara-gara dia.

Sam memejamkan mata menahan emosinya, dan mengangguk.

John kembali tersenyum, "Dah, sana naik ke atas," setelah sempat membenturkan kepala Sam sekali lagi ke meja.

Sam menarik nafas kesakitan dan segera mengusap air matanya, ayahnya tidak boleh tahu dia menangis kalau tidak ingin ada pukulan lagi. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ia seperti hilang tenaga. Setiap gerakan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kakinya masih bergetar dan tidak kuat menapak lantai. Akhirnya ia mendarat dengan keras di lantai. Tak terkira lagi bagaimana sakitnya saat pantatnya membentur lantai. Sekuat tenaga Sam kembali memakai celananya dan merangkak naik ke atas.

**TBC**

**Review pwease …. *Sammy's puppy eyes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well... ENJOY**

**Brother's Love **

Bagian 12

"Winchester!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Dean maju selangkah menghadap, setelah Adam yang berada di depannya keluar dari barisan.

"Nih upahmu, 50 sen. Sebagian milik Sam. Dia belum menerima upahnya sejak terakhir kali ia mengirimkan suratku," seraya menyerahkan kepingan itu.

Dean tersenyum senang menerimanya, "Baik Tuan, terimakasih banyak," dan segera keluar dari barisan.

Betapa senangnya ia menerima uang sebanyak itu, dan ia tahu, sebagian itu milik Sam. Disisihkannya beberapa keping milik Sam, dan sisanya akan ia serahkan pada Nyonya Sullivan. Bergegas ia menuju rumah Keluarga Sullivan.

Di depan pintu rumah besar itu, Dean menimbang-nimbang keping-keping di tangannya. 30 sen, cukupkah untuk mengganti pengobatan Sam? Dean tidak tahu. Mungkin cukup.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Dean mengetuk pintu. Seorang pelayan membuka pintu untuknya dan segera memanggilkan Ny. Sullivan.

"Dean? Syukurlah kau kembali, nak," Catherine tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang dengan kedatangan Dean dan langsung memeluknya. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" setelah melihat wajahnya yang memar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya."

"Dia yang memukulmu, kan?"

Dean tak berani menjawab.

Catherine menarik nafas. "Bagaimana Sam?"

"Sam tidak apa-apa, Nyonya, dia baik-baik saja," Dean harus berbohong.

"Tidak Dean, saya tidak percaya. Ya, sudah, Kita obati dulu lukamu," seraya mengajaknya masuk.

"Jangan, tidak usah, Nyonya, terimakasih," Dean menolak pasti.

"Dean?"

"Saya kemari hanya ingin… hanya ingin…" Dean tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu dia mengulurkan satu kantong kecil kepada Ny. Sullivan.

Catherine tercenung. "Apa ini, Dean?"

Dean terkatup tetap tangan menyodorkan kantung kecil itu.

Catherine menerimanya dengan ragu. 'Berat'. Dibukanya, dan terlihat beberapa keping sen di sana.

"Apa ini, Dean?"

"Kalau masih belum cukup, saya akan kembali minggu depan setelah saya menerima upah saya."

"Dean…," Catherine harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Diserahkan kembali kantung tersebut ke tangan Dean. "Tidak perlu, Dean."

"Saya berhutang pada Nyonya."

"Tidak, Dean, kau tidak berhutang apa-apa. Saya melakukannya dengan senang hati, dan kalau kau ingin tahu, saya sangat menyayangi kalian, kamu dan Sam. Jadi kau tidak berhutang apa-apa."

Dean terkatup. _'Ny. Sullivan menyayangiku dan Sam?'_

"Simpan kembali uangmu, Dean, kalian sangat membutuhkannya," Catherine memaksa untuk menyimpan uangnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Dean masih ragu. "Tapi, Nyonya…"

"Simpanlah," Catherine memasukkan kantung uang itu kembali ke saku baju Dean.

Dean terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Catherine menghela nafas dengan tersenyum, "Sudahlah, sekarang kita obati lukamu ini."

"Tidak usah, Nyonya. Saya tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."

"Dean…"

"Sungguh saya tidak apa-apa. Ng… terimakasih, Nyonya, saya permisi, Sam sudah menunggu saya di rumah."

"Tunggu, Saya ikut denganmu, Saya ingin bertemu Sam."

"Jangan! Jangan Nyonya," Dean tetap bersikeras.

"Dean…, Sam tidak apa-apa, kan?" Catherine langsung curiga.

"Tentu Nyonya, Sam baik-baik saja. Luka-lukanya semakin membaik, saya yang merawatnya," penuh harap Dean berdoa Sam baik-baik saja di rumah.

"Syukurlah," Catherine sedikit bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan Nyonya,"

Catherine harus tersenyum. Ia membungkuk dan memberi kecupan di pipi Dean, "Berikan salamku pada Sam."

"Baik, Nyonya, terimakasih. Saya permisi," dan beranjak keluar.

Catherine kembali melihat Dean keluar dari pintu itu. Sekali lagi ia tidak bisa memaksa Dean.

Betapa senangnya, Dean, mendengar Ny. Sullivan menyayanginya dan Sam. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakannya pada mereka. Tapi Dean pun tahu, dia tidak boleh mengharapkan apa-apa dari Ny. Sullivan. Dia hanya sayang dan peduli, tidak lebih, dan Dean tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Dia sudah sangat baik pada mereka.

Sesampai di rumah, Dean mendapati ayahnya tak sadarkan diri di meja dengan botol-botol minuman yang sudah kosong dan puntung-puntung rokok di sekelilingnya. Dean sedikit dapat bernafas lega. Ada kesempatan untuknya menyimpan uang. Dia hanya menyiapkan 20 sen untuk ayahnya sementara sisanya ia simpan untuk Sam dan selebih untuk persiapan mereka kabur.

Tapi dia tidak melihat Sam.

Ia langsung membuka lemari di bawah tangga. Kosong. Ketakutan mulai menyergap. Dean segera naik ke atas, dan saat itu juga dia bernafas lega. Sam meringkuk di dipannya, tertidur lelap.

"Sam," disentuhnya pipi adiknya, tapi dia pun terkaget. Badan Sam terasa hangat. "Sam…?"

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Sammy, bangun, Sammy, ini aku."

Tetap, Sam tidak terbangun. Terlihat darah mengering di tepian bibir Sam.

Dean memutuskan untuk melihat luka Sam di belakang. Luka-lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah, dan semakin terlihat infeksi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera turun ke bawah, mengambil air bersih.

Dibersihkannya luka-luka yang masih basah itu, juga darah mengering di sekitar pahanya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana darah itu berasal, tapi mungkin dari luka infeksi di pantatnya.

Sam langsung bergerak panik saat ia menyentuh pantatnya.

"Shs, tenang Sam, ini aku. Jangan gerak dulu. Aku bersihin lukamu."

Dengan suara kakaknya, Sam langsung tenang dan tetap diam.

"Dia memukulmu lagi?"

Sam menggeleng.

Jawaban Sam cukup melegakannya_. 'Tidak ada pukulan pun, sudah seperti ini, apalagi bila dia memukulnya lagi.'_

"Dah," seraya menutup kembali baju Sam dan memakaikan celananya. "Masih sakit sekali?"

Sam mengangguk pasti. Dean tahu itu, karena itulah suhu tubuhnya sedikit naik. Dia menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Udah, nggak pa-pa," lalu memeluk tubuh Sam, dan Sam segera meringkuk di sana. "Oh, ya, Sam, aku tadi bertemu Ny Sullivan. Dia titip salam buat kamu. Kamu tahu, dia sayang kamu, Sam."

Sam sempat tak percaya mendengarnya. Ia tersipu sendiri, lalu memandang memandang mata kakaknya dengan dalam mengirimkan sebuah kalimat ke sana.

"Iya, Sam, aku tahu kamu senang tinggal di sana," Dean perih membaca mata kecil itu. "Aku juga ingin kamu tinggal di sana biar ada yang jagain. Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa, Sam. Kita nggak boleh ngerepotin mereka lagi," ia sangat berharap dapat memberikan kalimat sebaliknya.

Sam mengangguk lirih mengerti.

Dean kembali memeluk adiknya erat, "Jangan takut, Sam, uangku sudah hampir banyak, kita bisa segera pergi dari sini, ya."

Sam hanya mengangguk di dalam dekapan kakaknya yang hangat.

SPN

Kediaman Kel. Sullivan.

"Aku ingin membawa mereka kemari, Peter."

"Catherine jangan gegabah. Jangan terbawa emosi."

"Tapi Peter, tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana wajah Dean saat ia kemari tadi, penuh memar dan luka. Dia pasti memukuli mereka lagi. Dan Sam, … ya Tuhan dia masih sakit."

"Iya, tapi kau tidak bisa membawanya ke sini dan mengasuhnya, mereka masih memiliki ayah."

"Ya, ayah yang jahat. Dia tidak berhak mendapatkan anak-anak istimewa seperti Dean dan Sam."

"Istimewa?" Peter harus tersenyum simpul. "Kau rupanya sudah sangat jatuh hati dengan mereka?"

"Apa itu salah? Mereka anak-anak yang malang, Peter. Mereka terlalu baik untuk seperti itu. Aku memang sudah jatuh hati pada mereka, terlebih Sam. Dia sangat manis. Aku ingin mengasuh mereka, Pete, aku ingin menggantikan ibu yang tidak mereka miliki. Dan aku rasa Gabriel tidak akan keberatan. Mereka sudah berteman."

"Catherine, kau terlalu baik. Tapi tak semua niat muliamu dapat terkabulkan. Mereka bukan milikmu, dan kau tidak bisa memiliki mereka," mencoba memberi pengertian.

Catherine menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya. "Peter, aku hanya ingin menolong mereka, melindungi mereka, dan mencintai mereka."

"Aku tahu, sayang. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa memiliki mereka."

Catherine hanya mempererat pelukan suaminya.

SPN

Dean terbangun di pagi hari dan harus merasakan tubuh adiknya yang terasa panas_._

_ 'Ya Tuhan.' _

"Sam…?"

Mata Sam terbuka perlahan-lahan. Sangat pucat dan sayu, terlihat di bawah matanya menghitam.

"Kamu sakit, Sam."

Sam hanya memandangi kakaknya.

"DEAN! BANGUN, KAMU!"

Dean tak bergeming dengan panggilan ayahnya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana Sam.

"DEAN! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENYERETMU TURUN!"

Dean menjadi bingung.

"DEAN!"

Ia tahu, ayahnya tidak main-main.

"Sebentar ya, Sam," dan segera turun.

"Mana uangmu? Kamu belum menyetorkan uangmu," tagih John langsung.

Dean menelan ludah. Ia merogoh saku bajunya, dan mengeluarkan kepingan-kepingan sen, lalu menyerahkan pada ayahnya yang langsung direbutnya.

John menghintungnya, matanya berubah melotot seketika.

"Kok cuma segini?"

"Ya, pa, aku beberapa hari nggak masuk, jadi Tn. Singer memotong upahku."

"Kenapa kamu nggak masuk kerja? Pergi kemana kamu?"

Dean bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Jangan bilang kamu menghabiskan harimu di rumah besar itu, heah!" dengan menjambak rambut Dean.

"Nggak!"

"Lalu kemana?"

Dean tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan ia menyimpan selebih untuk persiapan mereka kabur. Dia sudah tidak punya kebohongan lagi.

"BRENGSEK!" disertai pukulan di pipi Dean.

"Pergi kamu dari sini, aku sudah muak melihatmu!" dengan menendang tubuh Dean.

Dean memekik dan beranjak menahan sakit, lalu menarik tubuhnya ke luar rumah_. 'Tuhan lindungi Sam'._

Dean tidak dapat bekerja dengan tenang. Sam sedang sakit, dia demam. Akhirnya ia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Syukurlah Tn. Singer mengizinkannya. Dia bahkan membawakan makanan untuk Sam. Dengan bergegas ia pulang ke rumah.

SPN

Sam tidak berani melihat ayahnya yang semakin mabuk. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari meja ayahnya. BaDeana terasa tidak enak, terasa sakit semua, terlebih dengan bagian bawahnya yang masih melepuh. Dia tidak kuat berdiri. Kakinya bergetar kuat. Keringat dingin semakin membasahi tubuhnya dan membuat luka-lukanya kembali perih. Ia tahu dia demam, tapi untuk naik ke atas untuk berbaring, tentu tidak berani. Ayahnya kapan saja dapat memanggilnya.

"Sini, kamu!"

Sam menegang dengan suara ayahnya yang tiba-tiba.

Dengan gemetar dan sakit saat melangkahkan kaki, Sam mendekatinya, dan langsung tercium nafasnya yang berbau busuk.

"Sini! lamban sekali sih!" dengan menarik kasar Sam dan langsung melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Sam.

Sam meringis dengan menutup mata.

Dan kemudian menjatuhkan Sam ke lantai lalu menendang perut Sam beberapa kali. "BRENGSEK, KENAPA KAMU HARUS HIDUP! KENAPA HARUS MARY YANG MATI, BUKAN KAMU! GARA-GARA KAMU DEAN KEHILANGAN IBUNYA! KAMU MERUSAK HIDUPKU DAN DEAN!" pekiknya di tengah serangan kakinya ke perut Sam.

Sam meringkuk kesakitan dengan serangan brutal ayahnya. Berusaha keras dia tidak memekik kesakitan ataupun menangis dengan menggigit tepian bibirnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ayahnya sudah menarik tubuhnya dan menengkurapkannya ke atas meja dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Sekali lagi Sam merasakan pukulan dari sabuk tua ayahnya di punggungnya bertubi-tubi. Sam tetap tidak bersuara, pandangannya mulai kabur. Semakin kuat ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakan dan rasa sakit, semakin deras darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

"BRENGSEK!" John memberikan beberapa cambukan lagi sebelum menghentikannya dan menyundutkan rokoknya di tengkuk leher Sam. Sam mengejan dengan kuatnya.

Setelah itu John menarik Sam dengan kasar. Ia tahu Sam sudah tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri karena itu ia mengikat kedua tangan Sam menjadi satu dengan tali yang kemudian diikatkan pada kayu di langit-langit rumah yang tak terlalu tinggi namun cukup untuk Sam berdiri di ujung jari-jari kecil kakinya. John melihat sosok lunglai tergantung dengan pasrahnya. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah biru lebam dengan darah yang menutupi punggungnya akibat sabetan sabuk tuanya yang bertubi-tubi. John tersenyum dengan puasnya.

SPN

"Dean?"

Dean segera menoleh dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya saat perjalanan pulang, dan terkaget, "Ny. Sullivan?"

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini," Catherine memberikan senyum hangat "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Dean."

"Saya juga, Nyonya."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dean mengangguk sopan.

"Sam?"

Kali ini Dean terkatup. Dia ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Ny. Sullivan. Akhirnya dia kembali mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," Catherine tersenyum lega. "Mau kemana kamu? Tidakkah kamu bekerja?"

"Saya harus pulang Nyonya, Sam seda…" ia tersadar sendiri, dia hampir terlepas.

"Sam kenapa?" Catherine langsung curiga.

Dean langsung menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Sam tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Catherine tidak percaya. Dean terlihat sangat gugup. "Jangan bohong, Dean. Ada apa dengan Sam?"

"Sungguh Nyonya, Sam tidak apa-apa. Maaf saya harus pergi," sesegera mungkin Dean berlari dari hadapan Ny. Sullivan.

"Dean!"

Tapi terlambat, Dean sudah berlari melarikan diri.

"Anton, ikuti dia! Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Baik, Nyonya," dengan cepat Anton mengejar Dean.

Dean menyadari dia diikuti. Mereka mengejarnya!

"Nak, jangan lari!" suara Tuan itu tepat di belakangnya semakin mendekat. Dipercepatnya larinya dan berusaha untuk menghindari mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, dia yakin dia telah lepas dari mereka, setelah Dean dengan sukse mengelabui mereka dengan masuk diantara gang-gang sempit yang kotor.

Dean mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Perasaan tidak enak dan rasa bersalah menyelimutinya._ 'Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Saya sudah terlalu merepotkan Nyonya.'_

Setelah meyakini dia benar-benar lepas, Dean bergegas pulang. Sam menunggunya.

Tak berapa lama, Dean sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, dan terdengar suara pukulan sabuk ayahnya mengenai sesuatu.

Dean segera membuka pintu dengan panik "SAM!" dan benar dia mendapati ayahnya sedang memukul punggung Sam yang sudah lemas. Tapi yang membuat Dean shock adalah posisi Sam yang tergantung lunglai pada tali, dengan ayahnya yang terus memukul Sam.

"Hentikan!" Dean dengan paniknya mendorong tubuh besar ayahnya hingga tersungkur, dan segera melindungi tubuh adiknya.

"KURANG AJAR!" John segera bangkit penuh amarah. "MASIH BERANI KAMU YA!

Dean tahu, ini akan terjadi lagi. Ayahnya akan melampiaskan kekesalannya padanya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia siap menerimanya kembali.

Dean berusaha menahan tubuhnya menutupi Sam, tidak peduli pukulan-pukulan sabuk ayahnya mengenai punggungnya. Dean bertahan menutupi tubuh adiknya.

"HEY!" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan menerjangnya hingga terpelanting tak sadarkan diri, bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, "Ya, Tuhan, Dean, Sam!"

"Nyonya?"

Catherin sempat shock dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang ia temukan. Sam lunglai tergantung pada tali dengan kaki yang hampir tak menyentuh lantai, tapi ia langsung terasadar dan segera menarik Dean dari tubuh Sam, dan mendekap tubuh kecil Sam yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Anton, lepaskan talinya"

Seperti yang selalu membawa pisau di sakunya, Anton langsung mengeluarkan piasu dan memotong talinya.

Tubuh kecil Sam terlepas dari tali dan langsung jatuh ke pelukan Catherine. Catherine ingin marah rasanya, selain Sam yang tak berpakaian, darah juga memenuhi punggungnya. Tapi lebih kaget lagi dengan tubuh Sam yang panas.

"Sam demam, Nyonya," Dean memberi tahu.

"Iya, Dean. Kita bawa dia pulang. Anton, kita pulang!" seraya menggendong tubuh Sam yang telah tertutupi syalnya yang lebar dan hangat.

"Hey, kalian!" protes John tidak terima. Sepertinya ia sudah siuman, dari pingsan sesaat. "Nyonya jangan seenaknya!" berusaha mencegah membawa Sam.

Anton langsung memukul John beberapa kali dengan keras hingga kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu mereka segera membawa Sam keluar dari rumah itu.

**TBC**

**Review pwease …. *Sammy's puppy eyes**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENJOY **

**Bagian 1****3**

"Martha!" pekik Catherine memasuki rumah dengan masih menggendong Sam yang masih belum sadar.

Dean mengikuti di belakang bersama Anton.

Martha segera datang dan terkaget setengah mati, terlebih melihat apa yang di pelukan Nyonya Catherine.

"Panggilkan Paman Louis," perintah Catherine memasuki kamar Sam ke kamar yang dulu.

"Baik, Nyonya."

Dengan hati-hati, Catherin meletakkan Sam di atas tempat tidur, dan Dean duduk di kursi.

Catherine meminta Martha untuk memeriksa Dean.

"Kita lihat lukamu," Martha meminta Dean melepas pakaiannya.

Dean menurutinya dan melepas pakaiannya.

"Ya, Tuhan," Martha harus geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Punggungnya tidak jauh beda dari punggung Sam, walau memang lebih serius Sam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dean," dan mulai membersihkan luka-luka itu.

Dengan cepat Martha membersihkan luka Dean, dan memberinya pakaian bersih.

"Terima kasih, Martha."

Martha hanya tersenyum, dan kembali pada Sam.

Sementara, Catherine membersihkan luka-luka Sam. Dan selama itu pula Sam sama sekali tidak terbangun. Bergerak pun tidak, dan suhu baDeana semakin tinggi.

"Anton?" suara Gabriel masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia terkaget dengan Dean dan Sam di sana, terlebih dengan kembali terluka.

"Gabriel, keluarlah sebentar, sayang" pinta Catherine. Dia tidak ingin Gabriel melihat ini lagi.

Anton segera menggiring Gabriel keluar kamar.

"Dia panas sekali, Nyonya," Martha menyentuh tangan Sam membantu Nyonyanya.

"Ya, dia demam."

Dean memperhatikan bagaimana Ny. Sullivan kembali merawat Sam.

Perlahan ia mendekatinya, dan memandangi adiknya yang masih belum sadarkan.

"Kenapa kau menghindari kami, Dean, sementara kau tahu Sam sakit," suara halus Ny. Sullivan cukup mengagetkannya.

Dean tertunduk, "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Nyonya lagi."

Catherine hanya tersenyum perih dan mengusap pipi Dean dengan penuh kasih sayang.

SPN

Gabriel menunggu dengan penasaran di luar kamar, tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi ia tahu, Sam terluka lagi.

"Ada apa, Anton? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Gabriel dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kami memergoki ayah mereka sedang memukuli mereka berdua."

Gabriel terkatup. "Parahkah?"

"Mudah-mudahan tidak. Tapi sepertinya Sam demam lagi. Nyonya sedang membersihkan luka-lukanya."

Gabriel tertegun tak berucap lagi.

SPN

"Nyonya, Tuan Walsh telah datang," seorang pelayan memberitahukan bersamaan pria gempal masuk di belakangnya.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi dengannya?" Louis melihat Sam tertelungkup masih dengan Catherine membersihkan luka-lukanya yang terlihat baru.

"Dia demam," Catherine memberitahukan seraya memberi tempat untuk Louis duduk.

Louis segera memeriksanya,

"Ya, luka-lukanya terinfeksi," dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Catherine, apa yang terjadi?" Peter masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Catherine langsung menyambutnya dengan lega.

Peter menahan nafas dengan melihat keadaan Sam.

"Kami memergoki ayahnya sedang memukuli mereka berdua."

Perhatian Peter langsung beralih pada Dean.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?"

Dean mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan."

Louis menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah menyelesaikan tugas seluruhnya. Ini sudah meelbihi dari yang ia perkirakan, terlebih dengan apa yang baru saja ia temukan. Dia mengajak suami istri itu keluar kamar.

"Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik. Hampir semua lukanya terinfeksi, termasuk dengan luka-luka gigitan ini. Dan Catherine… saya melihat ada memar di sekitar pantat dan area di bawahnya, dan mendapati ada luka di dalam, selain luka melepuh di sekitar duburnya yang mulai terinfeksi. Sepertinya dia juga mengalami kekerasan seksual."

Catherine dan Peter berubah pucat mendengarnya.

"Maksud paman, ayahnya juga melakukan 'itu' padanya?"

Louis harus mengangguk, "Siapa lagi. Dan sepertinya tidak sekali ini ia lakukan, tapi berulang kali.

Catherine lemas seketika, "Aku benci orang itu. Dia bukan seorang ayah, dia penjahat."

"Bajingan, orang itu!" Peter dengan sangat geram. "Apa Dean tahu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kalaupun ia tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada Sam, mungkin Dean pun tidak mengerti apa itu. Dia masih 13 tahun. Sebaiknya jangan diberitahu. Itu akan semakin membuatnya sedih. Dia sudah jatuh dengan melihat adiknya seperti ini," Catherine tidak ingin Dean semakin jatuh dalam kesedihan.

Peter dan Louis mengangguk setuju.

"Semua lukanya yang terinfeksi harus sering dibersihkan setiap tiga jam sekali untuk menghentikan infeksinya semakin dalam. Dan sepertinya Kita akan berjaga sepanjang malam, menunggu demamnya turun. Tapi bila demamnya tidak kunjung turun, itu akan lebih berat lagi. Ini sudah jauh di atas batas kekuatannya untuk menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku akan tetap di sini menunggunya," seraya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Catherine dan Peter hanya mengangguk, menghela nafas perih, dan menyusul masuk.

Catherine tersenyum perih melihat Dean sudah duduk di samping adiknya dengan memegang tangannya yang panas.

Disentuhnya pundak Dean dengan hangat. Dean menoleh dengan mata sedih.

"Apa dia akan mati?" tanyanya lirih.

Catherine menggeleng, "Tidak Dean. Sam sangat kuat, dan kami akan menjaganya. Bila ayahmu datang, dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kalian lagi."

Dean hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dia?" Gabriel sudah berdiri di sampingnya, penuh perhatian melihat Sam.

"Tidur."

Gabriel tak berucap lagi.

Dean terus memeluk tubuh Sam, dengan Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan juga Tn. Walsh bergantian menemaninya. Terkadang, Sam akan bangun berontak di tengah alam bawah sadarnya, dengan panas tubuhnya yang tak kunjung turun. Ia semakin berontak saat lukanya dibersihkan. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya memeluk dan menenangkannya dengan mengompresnya.

Sepanjang malam mereka terus menjaga Sam yang tidak juga menunjukkan penurunan demamnya.

Hingga esok paginya, Sam masih belum juga terlihat penurunan demamnya dengan masih dengan berontak kesakitan saat mereka mengganti dan membersihkan lukanya.

Louis mulai khawatir dan Catherine tidak dapat menutupi kecemasannya, terlebih Dean yang sangat takut kehilangan adiknya.

Dean terus di samping Sam. Mengusap keningnyanya yang basah keringat, dan memeluknya bila ia memberontak lagi. Dia bahkan melupakan dirinya sendiri. Catherine sampai harus memaksa Dean untuk mau makan.

Syukurlah sekitar tengah hari, panas Sam berangsur-angsur turun, dan kini tinggal menunggu Sam terbangun.

Namun hingga sore hari Sam belum juga sadarkan diri. Suhu tubuhnya tetap normal, dan kulitnya masih tampak pucat. Dean belum bisa tenang sebelum melihat Sam membuka matanya.

"Jangan takut, Dean, dia hanya tertidur," Tn. Walsh berusaha menenangkan Dean.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak bangun lagi?"

Louis tersenyum, "Lihat, Dean, dia bangun."

Dean menengok kembali pada Sam, dan melihat mata kecil Sam mengerjap-ngerjap dan perlahan-lahan membuka.

Tak terkira lega Dean , "Sammy ..." dengan tersenyum menahan air matanya.

Sam hanya memandangnya, lalu mengedarkan matanya melihat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya

"Hallo, Sam, selamat datang kembali, nak," Tn. Walsh menyapa dengan hangat.

Sam terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Kamu demam semalam. Kamu membuat kita takut!" Dean masih tersenyum. "Kamu di rumah Ny. Sullivan, Sam."

Sam masih terdiam.

"Ya, mereka yang merawat dan menjaga kamu."

"Hallo, Sam," suara lembut Ny. Sullivan tepat di sampingnya, dengan mengenggam tangannya hangat, "Senang bisa melihatmu kembali."

Sam memandang Ny. Sullivan _'Terimakasih.'_

SPN

"Dia anak yang kuat, Peter. Sebaiknya jangan kau biarkan dia kembali pada orang itu. Dia tidak akan bertahan jika kembali terjadi lagi," Louis harus berucap. Dia tidak akan kuat lagi bila harus datang untuk merawat luka Sam yang lebih parah lagi.

"Yea, saya tahu. Catherine pun sangat ingin merawat mereka. Dia sudah jatuh hati dengan kedua anak itu."

"Nah, tambah dua anak lagi tidak akan merepotkanmu, kan, hitung-hitung sebagai teman Gabriel."

Peter hanya mengangguk, sedikit mulai mempertimbangkannya.

SPN

Keluarga Sullivan menjaga dan merawat Sam, dan membantu pemulihannya. Seisi rumah sangat baik pada mereka berdua. Juga Gabriel yang selalu menemani Sam, mengajaknya mengobrol, walau Sam tidak pernah menyahut atau membalasnya. Rumah ini masih menerimanya.

Dua hari berlalu, Sam mulai membaik. Dean sangat senang. Dan selama dua hari itu Dean tidak pergi bekerja dan ayahnya pun tidak datang menjemput. Dean tidak memikirkan apapun. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Sam kembali sehat. Apa yang terjadi setelah mereka kembali pulang, itu bagaimana nanti, tapi Dean bertekad tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya menyentuh Sam lagi. Biarlah dia yang menjadi gantinya. Sam tidak boleh disakiti lagi.

Dean tersenyum melihat Sam yang terlelap tidur. Dia semakin membaik, juga senyum kepolosannya mulai sering ia perlihatkan. Dean tahu, Sam sangat senang berada di sini, dan mengharapkan untuk tetap di sini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia pasti akan kembali lagi ke rumah, bersama 'dia'. Kemudian dikecupnya kening adik tersayangnya.

"Dia manis sekali," suara Ny. Sullivan sudah tepat di sampingnya, juga Tn. Sullivan.

Dean hanya mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas kebaikan Nyonya."

"Dean, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu."

Dean menegang suara Tn. Sullivan yang serius.

"Kau tahu jika kami semua yang ada di rumah ini menyayangimu dan Sam?"

Dean mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Peter tersenyum, "Kami sangat menyayangi kalian. Jadi... maukah kau tinggal bersama kami dan ikut kami ke Inggris?"

Dean terkatup, tak tahu harus berucap apa.

"Mungkin bila Sam pergi dari sini, jauh dari 'dia', dapat menghilangkan ketakutannya dan mau untuk berbicara lagi. Kami yang akan merawatmu dan Sam. Kau tidak lagi harus bekerja, dan kalian berdua akan bersekolah. Gabriel juga ingin kalian tinggal bersama kami. Kau mau?"

Dean masih belum bisa menjawab. Dia ragu dan takut.

"Kenapa, Dean? Kau berat meninggalkan 'dia'?"

Dean langsung menggeleng, dan menoleh pada adiknya yang masih tertidur tenang.

"Lalu?"

Dean terdiam. Dia malu mengatakannya.

"Bagimana, Dean. Kau bersedia ikut dengan kami?"

Dean masih ragu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk menerima.

Catherine tersenyum lega, dan langsung memeluk Dean. "Terimakasih, Dean."

"Terimakasih, Nyonya, Tuan."

Catherine dan Peter hanya mengangguk tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Putra mereka bertambah dua lagi.

Dean masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia dan Sam akan tinggal di sini? Sam akhirnya terbebas dari 'dia'? Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan terlalu baik padanya, juga Gabriel yang sudah sangat baik pada Sam, mau berteman dengannya. Mereka sangat menyayanginya dan Sam. Dean sangat bersyukur.

Dean sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sam.

"Sammy, kamu ingat waktu aku bilang, kita akan pergi, pergi ninggalin dia?" Dean tersenyum bersemangat.

Sam hanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan segera pergi Sam. Kita akan pergi dari sini. Kita akan pergi ke Inggris dan tinggal bersama Ny. Sullivan. Kamu bisa sekolah di sana."

Sesaat Sam terpaku tak percaya.

"Iya, Sam, kamu nanti bisa sekolah, dan nggak ada yang akan nyakitin kamu lagi. Kamu mau kan?"

Sam kembali mengangguk lirih.

"Kok diam? Kamu nggak seneng?"

Sam hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dean senang melihatnya. Dipeluknya Sam dengan erat. "Kita akan pergi dari sini, Sam. Aku udah janji, aku akan bawa kamu pergi dari sini."

Sam hanya mengangguk di pelukan kakaknya.

SPN

"Siapa Anda? Ada perlu apa Anda datang kemari?" Peter memandangi pria yang kumal dan berbau di hadapannya.

"Saya mencari anak-anak saya. Di mana mereka?"

"Oh, jadi Anda Ayah mereka?"

"Ya. Dan saya ingin menjemput mereka. DEAN, SAM!"

Suara keras dan kasar dari arah luar mengagetkan Dean dan Sam, dan langsung membuat mereka terpaku pucat, terlebih Sam. Spontan ia memegang tangan kakaknya dengan kuat.

"Tidak!" suara Catherine dengan lantang. "Anda tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi menjemput mereka, karena mereka tidak akan kembali lagi pada Anda."

John terdiam tidak mengerti, "Apa maksud Nyonya?"

"Karena mereka akan tinggal di sini," Peter menjawab dengan pasti.

John terpaku, "Tidak, kalian tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka anak-anak saya!"

"Dan lihat apa yang Anda lakukan pada mereka? Anda menyiksa mereka!" Catherine hampir saja meledak kalau Peter tidak segera menahannya.

"Saya berhak melakukan apa pun pada mereka!"

Spontan Peter menyerang John dan mendorongnya ke pintu, "Pergi dari sini! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan mereka kembali, dan jangan muncul lagi. Sudah bagus saya tidak menyeretmu ke kantor polisi!"

Anton segera menyeretnya keluar rumah."

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya!" John protes keras. "Ini tindakan kriminal! Kalian tidak akan bisa merebut mereka dari saya! DEAN, SAM, AWAS KALIAN!" melawan genggaman Anton yang menyeretnya keluar rumah.

Dean masih gemetar dengan suara ayahnya, sementara tangan Sam sudah dingin semua. Ia langsung memeluk erat Sam.

"Jangan takut, Sam. Kita nggak akan kembali pada dia,"

"Jangan takut, Dean, dia sudah pergi," Ny. Sullivan masuk dengan tersenyum lega bersama Tn Sullivan. "Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Terimakasih, Nyonya."

"Sekarang, kau tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Kalian akan tetap pergi dengan kami," kemudian teringat pada Sam. "Kau sudah memberi-tahukan Sam, bukan?"

Dean mengangguk, "Sudah Nyonya."

Catherine tersenyum pada Sam, "Bagaimana Sam, kau mau pergi bersama kami?"

Malu-malu Sam mengangguk, membuat Catherine sangat lega dan senang,

"Kami juga senang kau bisa ikut bersama kami," dengan memeluk dan mengecupnya hangat.

"Sekarang kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya," setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau tidak ada halangan kita berangkat minggu depan. Mudah-mudahan kau sudah cukup sehat untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Sam hanya mengangguk.

Catherine tersenyum tenang. "Jangan pikirkan macam-macam. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dean dan Sam hanya mengangguk menurut.

Tidak hanya Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan yang senang dengan rencana ikut bersamanya Dean dan Sam ke Inggris, tapi juga Gabriel. Dia terlihat sangat senang Sam dapat pergi bersama mereka. Sepertinya Gabriel menyukai Sam, walau Sam tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya. Dean semakin senang dan lega, kita-kitanya membawa Sam pergi akan segera tercapai.

Semua persiapan telah dilakukan. Dean dan Sam tidak perlu lagi kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian mereka, karena Ny. Sullivan telah membelikan mereka dengan yang baru dan jauh lebih bagus. Tn. Sullivan bahkan telah memesan tiket tambahan untuk mereka, dan dalam satu minggu ini mereka akan berangkat ke Inggris.

Dean masih belum mempercayainya, ia dan Sam akan meninggalkan kota kecil ini dan pergi ke Inggris, negara yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Dean hanya tahu, negara itu jaraknya bermil-mil dari sini dan harus ditempuh dengan kapal laut selama lima hari. Dean sangat bersyukur doanya akan segera terkabul. Membawa Sam pergi dari sini.

Tetapi Dean dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Castiel di depan pintu kediaman Kel. Sullivan, dan mengabarkan satu berita buruk.

"Ayahmu tertabrak mobil."

TBC

Repiew pwease ... hehehehee


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy Again **

**Brother's Love **

**Bagian 1****4**

Dean pucat seketika. "Apa dia…?"

"Nggak, Dean. Dia hanya patah kaki, tapi mungkin nggak akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dean semakin pucat. "Di mana dia?"

"Ada di rumahmu. Kamu mau melihat dia?"

Sesaat Dean ragu. Tapi kemudian ia berlari keluar.

Sempat ada keraguan saat ia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kembali ke sini dan bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Dibukanya pintu perlahan-lahan. Refleks, matanya tertuju pada lemari kecil di bawah tangga. Biasanya bila dia pulang ke rumah, dia langsung ke sana, dan mengeluarkan Sam dari sana . Tidak, Sam tidak ada di sana. Dia aman di rumah Ny. Sullivan.

"Siapa itu?" suara lirih ayahnya terdengar dari balik kamarnya.

Dean sempat terpaku. Suaranya tidak terdengar sangar lagi_. 'Benarkah dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi? Tidak akan memukulnya lagi?'_

"Siapa di situ!" suara John mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Dean menelan ludah, "Dean, pa," seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar ayahnya.

Dean diam di tempat saat mendapati ayahnya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata memandang tajam padanya.

"Pulang juga, kamu," John tersenyum sinis. "Aku tahu kamu pasti pulang. Kalian tidak akan pernah lepas dariku," dengan penuh kemenangan. "Mana Sam?"

"Sam masih di sana," Dean menyahut dengan datar. Ia memperhatikan ayahnya, khususnya kedua kakinya. Terlihat bengkok keduanya, dan sebuah tongkat diletakkan di samping tempat tidur ayahnya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat bawa dia pulang. Aku butuh dia!" spontan mengeluarkan suara sangarnya.

Dean terdiam. Orang ini masih bisa menyentuh Sam. Tidak boleh!

"Nggak. Sam nggak akan pulang, dan aku juga nggak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

John terpaku pucat.

"Castiel yang kasih tahu papa kecelakaan, karena itu aku datang, tapi bukan untuk pulang."

Pipi John memanas, "Untuk apa kamu pulang? Untuk lihat papamu lumpuh, nggak bisa jalan lagi!"

"Paling nggak aku masih ingat papa."

John semakin panas. Kalau dia bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sudah dipukulnya Dean dengan keras.

"Aku juga ingin papa tahu, aku dan Sam akan segera pergi dari sini."

"Kamu sudah keluar dari sini," sergah John kesal.

"Aku dan Sam akan ikut bersama keluarga itu ke Inggris."

John kembali terpaku pucat. "Nggak, kamu pasti bohong. Tidak mungkin mereka mengajakmu pergi."

Dean mengangguk pasti, "Mereka sangat menyayangi Sam, dan mereka akan merawat Sam dengan baik. Mereka akan mengajaknya pergi."

John semakin pucat, "Nggak, kamu nggak akan berani melakukannya. Kamu nggak akan berani membawa Sam pergi. Kamu nggak akan berani!"

"Tentu aku berani, pa. Sudah lama aku menginginkan membawa Sam keluar dari sini, jauh dari papa! Papa yang selalu memukul dan menyiksa dia! Dia nggak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu, pa!"

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci anak itu!"

"Kenapa papa begitu benci sama Sam? Dia nggak pernah berbuat salah, kan pa? Dia anak yang baik."

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci karena dia membuat mamamu meninggal dan sekarang dia mirip sekali dengannya!"

"Mama meninggal karena sakit, bukan karena Sam!"

"Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa! Dari sebelum dia lahir, dia sudah menyakiti mamamu. Seharusnya dia nggak pernah ada!"

"Mama sangat menyayangi Sam, pa," dengan getir.

"Dan itu membuatnya pergi! Dia membunuh mamamu!"

"BUKAN! Jangan salahkan dia! Sam nggak salah apa-apa, dan dia nggak berhak dihukum!"

"AKU BENCI ANAK ITU!" John memekik dengan kesal, membuat Dean terpaku kaget.

Dean menarik nafas, "Baiklah, memang Sam harus pergi dari sini. Papa benci dia, jadi papa nggak usah melihatnya lagi. "Selamat tinggal, pa. Jaga diri papa baik-baik. Mungkin kita nggak akan bertemu lagi," dengan beranjak keluar.

John kembali pucat. "Dean! Kamu nggak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan? Kamu nggak akan meninggalkan orang tua cacat ini hidup sendiri, kan?"

Tapi Dean tetap berjalan keluar,

"Kamu nggak akan tega, Dean!"

"Apa pun untuk Sam akan Dean lakukan."

"Dean! Aku ayahmu! Aku nggak akan bisa hidup sendiri!"

Perih Dean mendengar ratapan ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan ayahnya seperti itu. Benar. Dia tidak akan bisa hidup sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ayahnya sangat membutuhkannya, tapi…

"Sam lebih membutuhkanku, pa," dan berlari keluar dari rumah, tak mendengarkan ayahnya memanggilnya memohon untuknya kembali.

Entah berapa jauh dia berlari. Ingin rasanya ia lepas dari teriakan ayahnya memanggilnya untuk kembali. Dia tidak ingin mendengar suara ayahnya lagi.

Dada Dean terasa sesak, dia tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Dean mengehentikan larinya dengan tersengal-sengal. Dada Dean semakin terasa sesak. Air matanya sulit untuk berhenti. Dia perih melihat ayahnya tak berdaya lagi dan tidak akan tega meninggalkannya, tapi dia juga sangat membencinya. Dia yang sudah menyiksa Sam, dan sangat membenci Sam.

"Maafkan aku, pa. Tapi aku lebih menyayangi Sam."

"Dean, dari mana kamu?" Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan menyambutnya saat ia kembali ke rumah Kel. Sullivan. "Kami sangat khawatir, hingga sore hari kau belum pulang. Sam menunggumu dengan cemas. Dia takut kamu akan meninggalkannya."

Dean hanya menoleh ke arah kamar dan terlihat, Sam sedang asyik bersama Gabriel.

"Dean, ada apa? Kau dari mana?" Peter dengan penuh perhatian.

Dean terdiam, ragu untuk menjawab. "Saya pulang sebentar. Maafkan saya."

Catherine terkatup.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Peter memastikannya.

Dean mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Dia tidak memukulmu lagi?" Catherine langsung cemas dan memeriksa tanda-tenda kekerasan di wajah Dean.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Dia tidak menyakiti saya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menyakiti lagi."

Catherine dan Peter terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Dia tertabrak mobil dan kedua kakinya patah. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Kedua terpaku mendengarnya. "Ya, Tuhan."

"Dia tidak bisa menyakiti kami lagi, terlebih Sam. Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi."

Catherine menahan nafas. Mencoba menangkap maksudnya.

"Dean…, apa ini maksudmu, kalian akan kembali pulang ke sana?"

Dean terdiam, tidak tahu.

"Nyonya, saya_"

"Dean, kau tahu kami hanya ingin menolongmu dan Sam, karena kami sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Dan kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal di sini, terlebih memaksa untuk ikut bersama kami. Kami hanya ingin memastikan kalian baik-baik saja dan memberikan apa yang tidak kalian dapatkan."

Dean tertunduk. Ia malu mengatakannya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya pada Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan, "Bolehkah kami tetap ikut?" dengan takut dan malu-malu.

Catherine sempat tidak percaya, "Tentu, Dean. Tentu kalian boleh tetap ikut kami," dan langsung memeluknya erat, "Syukurlah kalian tetap ikut bersama kami."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya."

"Nyonya, tolong jangan katakan pada Sam tentang 'dia', saya tidak ingin Sam mendengar tentang 'dia' lagi."

"Tentu, Dean," Catherine tersenyum sangat senang.

Dean hanya dapat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dean sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang keadaan 'dia' pada Sam. Dean tidak ingin Sam mengetahuinya. Keadaan Sam semakin baik, dan siap untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Dia sudah senang melihat Sam akan memulai hidup baru yang tenang dan sehat bersama keluarga ini, Ny. Sullivan yang menjaganya. Dia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sam.

Tapi semakin mendekati hari keberangkatan, hati Dean semakin tidak tenang. Ia memikirkan ayahnya yang akan hidup seorang diri, sementara dia kini sangat membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dia tidak mungkin hidup sendiri. Sementara siapa yang akan mempedulikannya? Tidak ada yang menyukai John Winchester. John Winchester yang baik dan ramah telah berubah menjadi kasar dan tidak menyenangkan sejak ditinggalkan istrinya Mary. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Dia akan hidup seorang diri. Dean semakin kalut, antara Sam dan ayahnya.

Dia harus segera memutuskannya.

"Kamu siap untuk pergi, Sam?"

Sam mengangguk pasti dengan tersenyum bahagia, lesung pipitnya begitu menggemaskan.

Dean tak dapat lagi menutupi kebahagiaanya melihat Sam sebahagia ini. Dipeluknya erat adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sam, sangat sayang kamu. Jadi apapun yang aku lakukan pastilah untuk kamu. Kamu percaya kan?"

Sam kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ny. Sullivan akan menjaga dan merawat kamu, ya."

Sam mengangguk percaya.

Semakin dipereratnya pelukannya, _'Maafkan aku, Sam, tapi percayalah aku sangat sayang kamu.'_

Menjelang hari keberangkatannya, Dean telah mendapatkan keputusannya dan semakin yakin dengannya.

Di hari keberangkatan,

"Tidakkah kau lebih baik berpamitan dulu pada ayahmu?" Gabriel sedikit mengingatkan saat hendak berangkat.

Dean terkatup, dan menggeleng lirih.

"Baiklah, terserah kau."

Sesampainya mereka di pelabuhan. Sam tidak dapat menyembunyikan binar matanya dan takjub. Dia belum pernah melihat kapal sebesar ini, terlebih bermimpi untuk menaikinya. Tapi sekarang dia akan pergi di atasnya.

Sam tersenyum girang dengan terus memegang tangan Dean, terlebih saat mereka menaiki dek kapal tersebut.

Mereka menempati satu kompartemen yang besar dengan dua kamar yang mewah. Gabriel akan menemani Sam, sementara Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan menempati kamar sebelah.

"Kau senang Sam?" Ny. Sullivan menggodanya.

Sam mengangguk pasti, tak lepas tangannya dari kakaknya. Sesekali dia melirik Dean untuk memastikan ini semua bukan mimpi.

Dean hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak lepas ia memandangi Sam yang berbahagia. _'Tuhan tahu betapa sayangnya aku pada Sam.'_

Saat terdengar suara peluit kapal yang keras, jantung Dean berpacu dengan kencang. Dipandanginya Sam yang takjub dengan pemandangan dari jendela kapal yang berbentuk bulat, dari atas sampai bawah lekat-lekat.

"Sam, aku ke keluar sebentar, ya, aku mau lihat pemandangan dari luar."

Pegangan tangan Sam langsung menguat.

"Jangan, kamu di sini aja. Aku nggak akan lama, kok. Gab akan nemenin kamu, ya kan, Gab?" alihnya pada Gabriel.

Gabriel mengangguk pasti.

"Ya? sebentar aja. Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana."

Pegangan Sam masih kuat seperti yang tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Sammy…" dengan memohon setengah tegas.

Akhirnya perlahan dilepaskan tangan kakaknya.

Dean tersenyum lega, "Aku di luar ya."

Sam mengangguk.

"Titip Sam, ya," pada Gabriel.

Gabriel mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, Gab, untuk emuanya."

Gabriel hanya mengangguk.

Dikecupnya Sam erat-erat sebelum ia keluar.

Dia harus keluar secepatnya. Dia harus cepat turun dari kapal ini. Dia tidak kuat melihat Sam lebih lama lagi, atau dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Sam.

"Dean…?" Ny. Sullivan dan Tuan, menyambutnya di luar kamar. Wajah mereka tampak sedih.

"Saya titip Sam, Nyonya."

Catherine terdiam, "Dean…"

"Jangan cemaskan saya. Saya akan baik-baik saja."

Catherine dan Peter sama-sama terdiam.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Tuan dan Nyonya. Kebaikan Nyonya tidak mungkin dapat saya balas. Nyonya terlalu baik."

"Dean, kami semua sayang kalian."

"Saya tahu, Nyonya, karena itu saya titip Sam. Saya ingin Sam bahagia."

"Sam pasti bahagia, Sam akan baik-baik bersama kami" Catherine langsung memeluk erat Dean.

Dean mengangguk percaya. Lalu ia beralih pada Tn. Sullivan.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Akan saya gunakan uang tersebut sebaik-baiknya."

Peter mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "Kau bisa ke rumah dan tinggal di sana jika kau mau."

Dean hanya mengangguk.

Karena rasa tidak percayanya, Sam memutuskan untuk melihat ke luar, memastikan Dean masih ada di sini, tak peduli, Gabriel menghalanginya.

Dan betapa leganya ia saat ia melihat Dean sedang bersama Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan.

"Tuh, kan, aku bilang juga apa, Dean nggak akan pergi ke mana-mana," Gabriel menekankan dengan lega.

Sam hanya tersenyum malu, dan menurut saat diajak masuk kembali.

Terdengar kembali peluit kapal memberitahukan kapal akan segera berangkat.

"Dean jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Pasti, Nyonya."

Berat Dean melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kapal ini. Tapi ia harus.

Catherine kembali memberi pelukan terakhir, sebelum Dean menuruni tangga kapal kembali ke daratan.

Tepat ia kembali menginjak tepi dermaga, tangga kapal ditarik naik dan perlahan-lahan kapal mulai melaju. Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengatasi perih hatinya. Dia telah membuat keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Melepas Sam pergi darinya untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dia sudah membuat Sam pergi, pergi tanpa dirinya. Ayahnya kini lebih membutuhkannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana ayahnya dulu, Dean tidak akan tega meninggalkannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia ayahnya. Sam sudah ada yang menjaganya. Ny. Sullivan akan menjaganya.

Dean membalas lambaian tangan Ny. dan Tn. Sullivan, dengan berusaha menahan air matanya.

Sam semakin girang dengan kapal yang mulai bergerak. Dia segera berlari ke luar untuk menyusul Dean dan melihat semuanya dari luar.

Tapi betapa pucatnya dia, tidak lagi melihat Dean bersama Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan. Mereka justru ada di balkon kapal melambaikan tangannya ke bawah.

Ia semakin pucat dengan melihat Dean di bawah sana. _'Dean nggak ikut! Nggak!'_

Refleks dia mencari tangga turun.

"Sam, kau mau ke mana!" Peter segera mengejarnya.

Dean tercekat dengan Sam di atas, _'Kacau, Sam melihatku, dan sekarang dia ingin turun"_

Peter berusaha menahan Sam yang berontak meminta turun.

"Sam, kau tidak bisa turun lagi. Kapal sudah menjauh dari daratan, sulit untuk mencapainya lagi. Kau tidak bisa ke sana lagi."

Sam tidak peduli, dia terus memberontak, dan mulai menangis. Sekalinya melihat Sam menangis.

"Sam sayang, Dean tidak meninggalkanmu. Dia hanya menitipkanmu pada kami. Dia ingin kau ikut bersama kami," Catherine berusaha memberi pengertian. "Dean sayang kamu, Sam. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kamu. Kau pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Sam tidak mendengar dan terus mengamuk.

Akhirnya petugas membuka pintu, untuk membuktikan jarak kapal dengan pelabuhan.

Sam tersentak dengan air di hadapannya, dan jarak pelabuhan yang semakin menjauh. Belum terlalu jauh, tapi tidak mungkin ia terjun ke air dan berenang ke tepian. Dia sendiri tidak bisa berenang. Dilihatnya Dean di tepian pelabuhan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengartikan "jangan nekat terjun".

"JAGA DIRI BAIK-BAIK, SAM, AKU MENUNGGUMU DI SINI! JANGAN TAKUT, SAM, AKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" seruan Dean masih dapat terdengar jelas. Tapi dia tidak mungkin mencapainya. Sam akhirnya hanya bisa menangis.

"AKU SAYANG KAMU, SAAAM! JANGAN LUPAIN AKU!"

Sam membalasnya dengan anggukan pasti.

"D..D…" berusaha keras Sam mengeluarkan huruf D yang tertahan di lidahnya. "D…DEEEE…..!" akhirnya keluarlah itu sebuah nama yang begitu disayanginya disertai air matanya.

Dean tercekat dengan suara kecil Sam yang memanggilnya. Sam bersuara lagi! Sam memanggil namanya! Air mata Dean berurai penuh kebahagiaan dan kepedihan. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk penuh rasa bangga dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Dean menunggu hingga kapal tak terlihat lagi. Ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia sudah benar-benar melepas Sam.

"Selamat tinggal Sam, jaga diri kamu baik-baik."

Dengan langkah gontai dia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pelabuhan. Dia akan kembali pulang, ke rumah di mana dia tinggal bersama ayahnya. Dia harus mengurus ayahnya.

"Dean!" pekikan penuh semangat menyambutnya.

Dean tersenyum melihatnya. Ini juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa pergi. Castiel. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabat setianya ini.

"Dia sudah pergi?"

Dean mengangguk tanpa dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Dan dia memanggil namaku, Cas, Sam akhirnya memanggil namaku lagi!"

Castiel terkatup. Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana ia dapat membaca wajah dan perasaan sahabatnya kini. Dean melepaskan adik kesayangannya untuk selama-lamanya dan juga harus menyimpan kebahagiaan karena Sam akhirnya bersuara lagi, setelah sekian lama ia membisu.

"Jangan takut, Dean, Sam akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan menjaga dengan baik. Dia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik," Castiel mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," dengan menarik nafas lega dan menyeka air matanya.

"Kamu mau langsung pulang?"

Dean mengangguk pelan.

"Dean, kamu yakin dia nggak akan memukulmu lagi?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku nggak peduli. Terserah dia mau berbuat apa sama aku. Yang penting bukan pada Sam."

Castiel mengangguk mengerti, dan menemani sahabatnya pulang.

Ada perasaan takut saat Dean berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang!" dan terkaget dengan ayahnya duduk di kursi makan.

John tersenyum sinis menyambutnya, "Heah, akhirnya kau pulang, kan?"

Dean tak menyahutnya.

"Mana Sam?"

"Jangan tanya Sammy lagi, dia sudah pergi."

John terpaku. "Pergi?"

"Ya, Sam ikut dengan mereka, dan papa nggak akan melihatnya lagi untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kamu membiarkan dia pergi?"

"Ya! Pergi dari papa. Lepas dari siksa dan pukulan papa!"

"KURANG AJAR!" John penuh emosi bangkit dari duduknya dan melupakan kakinya yang sudah tak berfungsi lagi.

"Papa mau pukul aku? pukul saja!" balas Dean menantang. "Aku nggak peduli. Papa boleh memukulku sesuka hati papa, yang penting bukan Sam!"

John menahan penuh emosi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal karena papa. Itu juga berarti aku bisa meninggalkan papa kapan pun aku mau!" seraya bergegas naik ke atas.

"BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR KAMU!"

Dean tidak mempedulikannya. Dia sudah menahan nafas duluan dengan dipan kosongnya. Sam yang biasanya terbaring di sini setelah ia mengeluarkannya dari lemari sana dengan tubuh terluka, sudah tidak ada lagi. Sesak kembali terasa.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada buku di samping bantal Sam.

'_Buku Sam!'_ Astaga, tertinggal!

Diambilnya dan melihat dalamnya. Baru terbaca beberapa halaman. Sam belum sempat membacanya. Dean terpekur penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, Sam," didekapnya buku itu dalam-dalam merasakan Sam yang tersisa di sana. Tak dipedulikan teriakan ayahnya memanggilnya marah dari bawah.

"DEAN!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Warned: siap-siap tissue

**Brother's Love **

Bagian 15

4 tahun Dean kecil duduk merapat di tembok dengan tidak tenang. Suara erangan dan jeritan kesakitan dari dalam kamar sungguh menakutkan untuknya, terlebih suara itu adalah suara ibunya. Ma sedang berusaha mengeluarkan adik yang ada didalam perutnya, begitu yang dikatakan Ny. Pitts padanya. Ny. Pitts yang seorang bidan sedang membantu Ma di dalam sana. Sesekali Dean mengintip di pintu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tapi tidak terlihat apa-apa. Ma tertutupi kain besar berwarna putih di sana. Pa? Pa lebih menakutkan lagi. Sejak Ma mulai mengeluarkan suara itu dan terlihat sangat kesakitan, Pa terlihat sangat tegang. Pa hanya mondar-mandir dengan gusar di depan pintu kamar atau duduk dengan meminum birnya. Dean pun tidak berani untuk mendekatinya.

Sudah lama Dean merasakan, Pa tidak suka dengan Ma memiliki adik untuk Dean. Ma sedang sakit katanya, dan dengan adik bayi yang di perutnya hanya akan menambah beban dan sakit Ma. Dean tidak tahu Ma sakit apa, yang ia tahu, Ma sakit berat. Dean memang melihat Ma tidak terlihat sehat selama membawa adiknya di dalam perut Ma. Tapi Ma selalu meyakinkan dirinya Ma, baik-baik saja, Ma tidak sakit, Ma kuat membawa adik di dalam perutnya. Adik untuk Dean agar Dean tidak kesepian nanti. Dean senang sekali akan punya adik, dan Ma selalu meyakinkan, Dean akan menjadi kakak yang baik, kakak yang sayang pada adiknya, kakak yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi adiknya. Dean sudah tidak sabar untuk segera melihat seperti apa adiknya. Tapi kalau harus mendengar suara Ma kesakitan begitu, Dean jadi tidak tega. Apakah Ma juga seperti ini waktu mengeluarkan dirinya dari perut Ma?

Akhirnya suara Ma berhenti berganti dengan suara tangisan anak kecil yang lumayan memekakkan telinganya. Tangisannya kencang sekali.

BRAK!

"Mary!" Pa langsung bangkit dari duduknya sampai menjatuhkan kursi yang didudukinya dan berlari ke kamar. Dengan takut Dean mengintip lagi apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Tirai besar itu sudah disingkirkan, dan terlihat Pa bersama Ma. Dean mencari di mana adiknya. Ia mencari sumber suara tangisan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Suara itu kini sudah berada di tangan Ny. Pitts. Dean berdiri dan takut-takut masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia ingin melihat bentuk adiknya.

Akhirnya ia bisa melihat adiknya. Adiknya kini sudah tidak menangis lagi. Ia kecil sekali, warnanya putih pucat. Ny. Pitts sudah membungkusnya dengan kain bersih. Saking kecilnya, yang terlihat hanyalah kepalanya yang bulat. Matanya tertutup, dan bibirnya mengecap-ngecap. Dean memperhatikan kulitnya yang berkerut-kerut.

"Ini adikku?" tanya Dean malu-malu di samping Ny. Pitts

Ny. Pitt menengoknya dan tersenyum. "Iya, Dean, ini adikmu, adik lelakimu, tampan ya?"

Dean kecewa, "Dia kecil sekali, dan jelek, baunya juga aneh!"

Ny. Pitt hanya tersenyum, "Sekarang dia kecil tapi dia nanti akan besar sepertimu dan tampan sepertimu juga."

Dean harus tersenyum bangga.

"Mary, Mary!" Pa tiba-tiba memanggil Ma dengan panik, menepuk-nepuk pipnya.

Ny. Pitts langsung memeriksa Ma.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, John, hanya pingsan," setelah memeriksanya. "Ia kelelahan selama proses persalinan. Dia butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan tenaganya."

"Harusnya dia tidak perlu melalui ini," sahut John gusar.

Ny. Pitts hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak menanyakan bayimu, John?" tanyanya memancing.

John menengok sesaat ke arah meja di mana bayinya diletakkan. Ada rasa ia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat terlebih dengan Dean yang berdiri di sana memandangnya dengan mata bertanya _'pa nggak mau liat adik baruku?'_

"Apa dia sehat?"

"Sehat sekali John. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan tampan."

Jawaban Ny. Pitts tidak terlalu membuatnya lega, justru membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Kalau kelahiran dia hanya akan memperburuk kesehatan Mary, tak perlulah dia lahir."

"Tapi Mary menginginkan bayi ini, dan ini buah cinta kalian."

John terdiam. "Bukan, dia kecelakaan, tidak seharusnya dia ada. Seharusnya Mary tidak usah hamil lagi. Sudah ada Dean, itu sudah cukup," ucapnya lirih dengan melihat putra pertamanya yang amat disayanginya dan menjadi kebanggaanya. "Tak perlu ada lagi," lanjutnya dan kembali pada Mary yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Ny. Pitts hanya mendesah kecewa dan kembali pada bayi yang belum diberi nama. Ia pun tak yakin John akan memberinya nama.

"Kalau Mary sampai tidak bangun lagi , ….," John terhenti dengan ucapnnya. Tidak perlu ia ucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya bila sampai Mary terjadi apa-apa.

Dean hanya berdiri di sana menlihat dan mendengar apa yang Pa dan Ny. Pitts ucapkan. Dia tidak banyak mengerti, tapi dari mata dan gerak tubuh Pa yang tidak melihat bahkan mendekati adiknya, ia tahu, Pa tidak menyukai adik barunya ini. Dean tidak tahu mengapa.

Mary baru sadarkan diri dua hari kemudian, yang sangat melegakan John, karena ia yakin, ia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada makhluk kecil itu bila Mary tidak terselamatkan. Namun yang menyakitkan ucapan pertama yang terucap dari bibir lemah Mary adalah;

"Bagaimana bayiku, John? Apa dia sehat? Aku ingin melihatnya, John."

Sebenarnya John tidak ingin memperlihatkan bayi itu pada Mary, tapi ia pun tidak tega kalau harus melihat wajah kecewa Mary, perempuan satu-satunya yang amat dicintainya.

Dan akhirnya dengan pahit, John memberikan bayi merah itu ke pelukan Mary. Tak terkira wajah bahagianya Mari menggendong bayi yang barus ia lahirkan susah payah.

"Anakku," ucapnya lembut seraya mengecup pipinya. "Dia mirip denganmu, John."

John meliriknya bayinya. _'Mirip dari mana? '_

"Sudah kau beri nama siapa dia, John?" lanjut Mary.

"Belum. Belum sempat."

Mary hanya tersenyum lemah, "Boleh kuberi nama dia Samuel, seperti nama ayahku?" tanyanya.

_'Samuel?'_ terlalu bagus buat anak macam ini. Tapi John hanya mengangguk setuju. "Boleh," apapun untuk Mary.

Mary tersenyum senang, dan kembali mengusap bayinya.

"Dean," Mary teringat pada putra sulungnya.

Dan langsung muncul diantara mereka dan John langsung mendudukannya di tempat tidur bersama Mary.

"Dean… lihat ini adik laki-lakimu, sayang. Namanya Samuel, beri salam padanya, sayang," ucap Mary.

Dean melihat lekat bayi yang dipelukan ibunya. "Hi, Sam…," ucapnya malu-malu.

Mary tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah jadi kakak sekarang, kau harus menyayangi adikmu, ya."

Dean mengangguk, "Dean sayang Sam."

Tak terkira leganya perasaan Mary mendengar putra sulungnya mengucapkan itu, sementara John hanya tersenyum jengah.

Memang benar, setelah persalinan itu, kondisi Mary semakin menurut, dia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk turun dari tempat tidur. John semakin menyesal membiarkan Mary mengandung kemudian melahirkannya, dan membenci kelahiran Sam, tapi demi Mary pula ia mau merawat Sam.

Tahun pertama John masih mau merawat Sam, meski dengan terpaksa. Dean pun tahu ibunya sudah tidak kuat lagi mengasuh Sam, karena itu tanpa diminta sering melihat bagaimana ayahnya mengurus adiknya. Dean menyukai Sam. Ny. Pitts benar, adiknya ini semakin lama semakin membesar dan menggemaskan. Adiknya tidak lagi jelek dan tidak lagi berbau aneh. Setiap Sam tertawa, lesung pipitnya keluar dari pipi tembemnya. Dean suka kalau Sam sedang tersenyum atau tertawa. Namun jika Sam menangis, ada perasaan menusuk di dada Dean. Karena itu ia selalu berusaha membuat adiknya tersenyum.

Namun di tahun kedua setelah Sam berulang tahun yang pertama, ayahnya mulai tidak sabar dengan kelakuan Sam, terlebih saat Sam mulai belajar jalan, atau belajar bicara. Yang ada hanyalah Pa yang sering membentak-bentak Sam hingga Sam menangis ketakutan. Kalau sudah begini, Dean yang akan menenangkan Sam dan membawanya ke Ma di kamar, dimana Ma akan memeluk Sam, menyanyikannya nina bobo hingga Sam berhenti menangis dan tertidur lelap, begitu juga Dean yang akan terlelap di samping Ma. Paling tidak Sam pernah merasakan kasih sayang Ma.

John semakin tidak peduli pada Sam, suara tangisnya hanya akan membuat dirinya marah. John pun tidak peduli ia melewatkan langkah pertama Sam, juga kata pertama Sam yang mengucapkan _'Pa pa….'_ John tidak peduli lagi. Ia lebih meninggalkan Sam pada putra sulungnya yang masih 6 tahun. Secara otomatis, Sam diasuh oleh Dean. Dean yang akan memandikannya, Dean yang akan memberinya makan, Dean yang akan menidurkannya, dan Dean yang akan mengajaknya bermain ataupun menenenangkan Sam bila menangis. Sementara waktu John dihabiskan di tempatnya bekerja di tempat pemotongan kayu dan akan berada di samping istrinya bila berada di rumah.

Dean semakin bisa melihat perlakuan ayahnya pada Sam yang berbeda dengan pada dirinya. Tidak hanya perhatian, tapi juga kasih sayangnya. Tak jarang Pa akan pulang kerja membawakan Dean permen atau mainan yang hanya dikhususkan untuk Dean, atau membelikan pakaian Dean yang bagus, tapi tidak untuk Sam. Tidak ada untuk Sam, hanya untuk Dean.

Dean tak dapat menahan rasa perihnya melihat mata cemburu Sam yang merasa tersisihkan tanpa perhatian dan kasih sayang Pa, dan yang terperih adalah jika Sam yang terkadang mengangkat tangannya meminta digendong, tapi Pa selalu menjawabnya dengan kasar, _'apa, minta gendong? Pergi sana, jauh-jauh, berani mendekat, aku pukul kamu,'_ Dan Sam akan mengkeret kecewa, siap menangis tapi dengan cepat Pa akan menghardiknya keras, _'Jangan nangis! Dasar manja!'_

_Dan Dean pun mendengar ucapan lirih Sam yang masih berumur 2,5 tahun, __'Pa nggak cayang, Cammy,' __dengan wajah sedihnya. _

_Tidak seharusnya anak usia 2,5 dapat mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya akan mulai dimengerti anak usia 4 tahun. Tapi Sam sudah bisa mengucapkannya._

Akhirnya Dean yang menggantikan semua kasih sayang Pa yang tidak dirasaakn Sam. Permen dan mainannya selalu ia berikan untuk Sam. Dean juga berusaha untuk selalu melindungi Sam dari kemarahan Pa. Itu juga yang menjadi permintaan Ma setiap malam. _'Kalau Ma sudah tidak bersama kalian lagi, Ma titip Sam, jaga dia, sayangi dia, lindungi dia, Dean, dan buat Sam bahagia, ya sayang.'_ Dan Dean hanya mengangguk

Pesan itu terpatri di kepala kecil Dean yang masih 6 tahun walau menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya kalau memang Ma harus pergi selama-lamanya meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Dan akhirnya malam yang ditakutkan Deanpun terjadi.

Malam itu, hanya beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun Sam yang ke-3, entah mengapa Sam menangis terus. Dean sudah berusaha untuk mendiamkannya, tapi tangis Sam tak kunjung berhenti. Pa sudah berteriak-teriak untuk Dean mendiamkan Sam, tapi tetap tangis Sam tidak kunjung berhenti, dan semakin membuat Pa kesal.

Dan Dean terkaget dengan tiba-tiba Pa merebut Sam dari gendongan Dean saat ia berusaha mendiamkan Sam.

"Pa!" Dean terkaget, terlebih dengan pekikan Sam yang sakit, tangannya ditarik begitu saja.

Di luar dugaan, Pa langsung melancarkan pukulan di pipi Sam untuk mendiamkan Sam.

Dean sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan pukulan Pa, tapi Pa menendangnya jauh-jauh hingga Dean jatuh tersungkur.

Bukannya diam Sam semakin menangis kesakitan. Pa semakin marah, dia langsung melempar Sam ke lantai dan siap untuk menendang tubuh kecil 3 tahun Sam yang sudah meringkuk ketakutan di tengah tangisnya. Namun terhentikan dengan suara lirih yang mengagetkannya,

"Sammy…"

Kaki John terhenti saat siap akan melayangkan tendangan ke arah Sam. Ia langsung menengok dan melihat Mary tertatih berusaha meraih Sam.

"John...ja..ng…an, p..p..ukul…di..aa…, a…ku mo…hon, John…," Mary terengah-engah meratap di tembok mencari pegangan untuk berdiri.

"Mary!" John langsung menangkap tubuh Mary yang siap tumbang.

John membopong Mary kembali ke tempat tidurnya, sementara Dean langsung berlari ke arah Sam dan langsung menggendongnya.

Mungkin karena ketakutan dan syoknya, Sam berhenti menangis dan hanya terisak-isak di pundak kakaknya.

Dean menimang-nimang Sam hingga berhasil kembali tidur. Saat ia akan menaruh Sam ke tempat tidurnya, ia terkaget dengan teriakan Pa tiba-tiba,

"MARY? TIDAAKK! JANGAN PERGI MARY! TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Dan selanjutnya Dean mendengar suara meja dilempar dan pintu dibuka lalu dibanting dengan keras.

Dean lansung berlari keluar dan ke kamar Ma. Dean terpaku pucat melihat sosok Ma yang cantik sudah terbaring tak bergerak. Diperhatikannya suara hembusan nafas Ma yang biasa terdengar berat, kini tak terdengar sama sekali. Dean mendekatinya dan mencoba menyentuh tubuh Ma, dan membangunkannya…

"Ma..? Ma…? Bangun, Ma….," panggilnya takut-takut.

Tidak ada reaksi, Ma masih terdiam. Biasanya Ma akan terbangun meski hanya satu kali panggilan.

"Ma…?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Saat tidak ada jawaban, jantung Dean serasa berhenti, menyadari Ma sudah pergi.

"Maaaa!" Dean memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan menangis, diringi dengan suara tangis Sam yang tiba-tiba kembali terdengar, yang membuat Dean semakin sesak rasanya.

Dan selanjutnya menjadi babak baru dari kehidupan Dean. Pa terpuruk dalam kesedian ditinggalkan Ma. Pa semakin sering marah, Pa semakin suka pulang mabuk, dan akhirnya dihentikan dari pekerjaannya dan membuatnya tinggal di rumah bersama minumannya, dan yang pasti Pa semakin sering memukul Sam, sebagai hukuman, Sam sudah membuat Ma pergi selama-lamanya.

Pa memukul Sam saat Dean pergi sekolah. Dean hanya bersekolah sampai kelas 2 tapi cukup untuknya belajar membaca dan menulis, dan dapat mengajarkan Sam membaca. Sam tidak pernah diizinkan sekolah. Dean hanya akan mendapatkan Sam meringkuk kesakitan atau terkunci di dalam lemari bila ia pulang sekolah setiap harinya, dengan tubuh yang babak belur penuh luka. Dean merasa putus asa tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya, karena iapun takut pada Pa. Tak jarang iapun terkena sasaran kemarahan dan pukulan Pa hanya karena menolong Sam. Dean semakin tersiksa dengan kenyataan Sam tidak lagi berani mengeluarkan suaranya setelah pa menyiramkan ke air panas ke bagian belakang tubuh Sam hingga belakang kakinya, karena menangis, dan tentunya akan ada tambahan pukulan jika ia berani mengeluarkan suara atau menangis kesakitan. Dean merasa semakin tidak berguna.

TBC

Please repiew always ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hai ! maaaaaaafff sudah lama tidak posting ini, aku teruskan ya … kalau-kalau masih ada yang mau baca ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Bagian 16**

"SAM!"

Sam langsung terbangun dengan teriakan ayahnya dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dean pun mendengar teriakan ayahnya, tapi karena punggungnya masih terasa sakit, ia sulit untuk bangun dan tidak bisa mencegah Sam memenuhi panggilan ayahnya.

Sesaat Dean berusaha menahan sakit dan mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ia segera mendengar suara sabetan keras mengenai sesuatu.

'Sam!'

Sekuat tenaga, Dean segera bangun dan turun ke bawah. Benar, ia melihat ayahnya sedang memukul punggung terbuka Sam yang berdiri berpegangan pada tembok dengan sabuk usangnya yang keras. Sam menerimanya tanpa bersuara.

"Hentikan!" Dean memekik panik. "Jangan pukul dia lagi, pa!"

Tapi ayahnya tidak mendengarnya dan terus memukulnya.

"Jangan…jangan pukul dia…," air matanya sudah mengalir. "Jangan…"

"Dean, bangun sayang, Dean," seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya berusaha membangunkannya.

"WHOAH!" akhirnya Dean dapat membuka mata dan menghentikan mimpi buruknya.

Ditolehnya Lisa yang berada di sampingnya memandang dengan cemas,

"Hanya mimpi buruk, Dean," ia mencoba menenangkannya.

Dean mengangguk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Sam lagi?"

Dean hanya mengangguk.

"Kau belum bisa melupakannnya?"

'_Ya Tuhan aku belum bisa melupakannya. Ini sudah 12 tahun!'_

"Maafkan aku, Lisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Setelah pa meninggal, justru aku semakin sering memimpikannya. Mimpi yang sama!"

"Itu karena kau merindukannya."

Dean terkatup. Ya, dia sangat merindukannya. Dia merindukan Sam!

"Ya, aku rindu dia," lalu bangkit dan membasuh wajahnya. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Lisa hanya terdiam, sangat mengerti perasaan suaminya. Siapa yang tidak rindu bila tidak bertemu dengan satu-satunya adik yang sangat disayangi selama 12 tahun lamanya.

Lisa ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar Sammy.

Sesosok bayi mungil yang lucu di dalam boxnya sudah membuka mata menyambutnya.

Diangkatnya dia dari dalam sana.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," dikecupnya gemas, dan dibawanya keluar.

"Hai, Sam," Dean yang sudah terlihat lebih segar dari saat ia bangun tadi, menyambut pria kecilnya dan menggendongnya, sementara Lisa melakukan pekerjaan paginya.

Dean memangku Sam kecil dan menimang-nimangnya. Dipandanginya wajah putranya. Begitu mirip dengan Sam. Karena itulah ia memberinya nama Sam. Dan juga, itu yang membuat dia teringat selalu pada Sam yang entah bagaimana dia kabarnya kini. Dia hanya tahu Sam kini sudah menjadi penulis. Ya, Sam yang dulu tidak dapat menulis, sekarang telah menjadi seorang penulis. Ia pun tak pernah absen menulis surat untuknya, menceritakan semuanya, termasuk sekolahnya. Tapi Dean telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membalas surat Sam sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dean tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan adiknya. Sam telah berhasil, dan Dean sangat bangga padanya. Keinginannya untuk dapat bertemu lagi terus dipendamnya. Entah sampai kapan.

Ribuan mil menyeberang lautan, di daratan Inggris.

"Gabs!" pekikan setengah panik terdengar tak jauh, bahkan sedikit terdengar meminta bantuan dengan sesekali melambaikan tangannya, tapi tak bisa menghiraukan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Yang memiliki nama segera menengok ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat sosok jangkung yang mencoba melayani para gadis dan para ibu-ibu yang mengerumuninya dengan semangat.

Gabriel Sullivan hanya tersenyum melihatnya dari tempat duduknya. Bagaimanapun juga adiknya itu harus terbiasa dengan perhatian lebih dari para penggemarnya. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restauran bergaya Prancis, saat Sam tertahan oleh sekumpulan penggemar yang meminta tanda tangan sekembalinya Sam dari kamar kecil.

Gabriel melihat sekaligus mengawasi adiknya itu dari jauh, dengan penuh bangga, kesibukan sang adik yang sedang melayani penggemarnya. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, tidak henti-henti menari di atas sampul novelnya yang diulurkan para penggemarnya, mengguratkan tanda tangannya yang apik. Juga kilatan lampu dari blits, menyimpan gambarnya bersama para penggemarnya yang ingin berfoto bersama dengannya.

Penggemarnya? Ya, para pembacanya. Sampai saat ini pun Gabriel masih belum mempercayai adiknya telah mengeluarkan tiga buah novel yang menjadi bestseller di setiap peluncurannya dan menjadi penulis muda favorit, dengan pembaca yang didomaniasi oleh para gadis dan para ibu. Tapi siapa pula yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan novel karya Sam Sullivan, yang mengisahkan perjuangan seorang anak untuk keluar dari penderitaan dan siksaan ayahnya. Yah, adiknya secara tidak sengaja telah mengeluarkan novel yang berkisahkan kisah nyata yang dialaminya. Sam telah berani membagi apa yang dialaminya dulu kepada orang lain, setelah sekian lama berusaha ia pendam. Gabriel tidak menyangka kebiasaan Sam menulis jurnal saat sekolah dulu akan menjadi sebuah novel yang apik dan menyentuh hati. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi terapi untuk Sam untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan normal yang tidak ia dapatkan 12 tahun yang lalu.

12 tahun yang lalu, adiknya hanyalah seorang anak yang terluka luar dalam. Ibunya membawa Sam yang masih berumur 9 tahun keluar dari tanah Amerika, yang secara tidak sengaja ia temukan di tepi jalan dalam keadaan pucat, kurus, tubuh penuh luka, dan tidak berbicara. Nasib buruknya yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahnya, menggerakkan hati ibunya untuk membawanya pulang ke Inggris. Ibunya berharap iapun dapat membawa sang kakak untuk turut serta, tapi ternyata sang kakak lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan ayahnya yang sudah tak berdaya. Dan sejak itu Sam resmi menjadi adiknya, menjadi bagian keluarga Sullvan, dan bernama Sam Sullivan.

Membawa Sam pulang sama seperti membawa pulang anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Siksaan yang ia alami bertahun-tahun dari ayahnya cukup membuat emosi dan mental Sam terganggu. Sam tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekecil apapun itu, takut disentuh, dan takut berdekatan dengan orang asing, ia bahkan takut beredekatan dengan laki-laki dewasa. Dia hanya merespon kakaknya, yang merupakan salah besar tidak membawanya serta. Tangisan dan panggilan Sam untuk kakaknya saat mereka dipisahkan di kapal yang akan membawa kami ke Inggris sudah menjadi tanda luka baru bagi Sam. Dan hanya saat itu kami mendengar suara dan melihatnya menangis sebelum mendengarnya kembali 3 tahun kemudian dengan secara perlahan-lahan Sam dapat keluar dari tekanan mental dan emosinya.

Butuh perjuangan berat untuk dapat memperbaiki kerusakan Sam. Bulan-bulan pertama di rumah diisi dengan suara bujukan kepada Sam untuk mau makan, mandi, dan keluar kamar. Dia biasanya akan duduk merapat di tembok tidak mau bergerak sampai Ibunya membujuknya keluar dari zona amannya. Malam haripun terkadang diisi dengan suara gedoran pintu yang meronta meminta keluar kamar saat Sam terkungkung dalam mimpi buruk saat ia terkunci di dalam lemari yang gelap bersama tikus-tikus hitam dan besar. Tak jarang pula Sam akan secara tiba-tiba membungkuk atau mengulurkan tangan dengan posisi siap menerima hukuman setiap saat ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan. Ayah dan Ibunya akhirnya mendatangkan tutor berkebutuhan khusus untuk mengembalikan kemampuan bicaranya, percaya dirinya, dan memberinya pengetahuan. Tentu ditambah dengan kasih sayang anggota Sullivan yang lain, termasuk enam kakak angkatnya yang sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Sam akan turut berusaha memulihkan keadaannya. Gabriel tidak akan memungkiri sempat ada perasaan cemburu dengan perhatian yang berlebihan kepada Sam meski dia pun turut setuju untuk membawa Sam pulang , tapi lambat laun Gabriel memahami penuh keadaan Sam yang ia sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan bila ia berada di posisi Sam dengan menjalani kehidupan penuh siksaan dan masih harus terkungkung dalam trauma dan mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan.

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk Sam dapat beradaptasi dengan dunia barunya dan perlahan mulai menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Terapi jemari tangannya yang sempat hancur akibat ulah ayahnya menjadi terapi yang lama untuk Sam dapat memegang pensil dan menarik benda tersebut untuk membentuk tiga huruf namanya; S.A.M. Dan tiga huruf itu langsung ia kirimkan kepada kakaknya di Amerika sana, yang selanjutnya surat-surat yang tiada henti dikirimkan untuk kakaknya yang berisi seluruh cerita keseharian dirinya yang ia tulis tangan sendiri.

Kehidupan normal Sam juga ditandai dengan siapnya ia masuk ke sekolah umum di tempat Sullivan bersaudara bersekolah. Dan mungkin karena memang Sam adalah anak yang cerdas, ia tidak sulit untuk mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Dunianya hanya pelajaran dan jurnalnya. Setiap hari ia akan menulis jurnal hariannya. Hanya Gabriel tidak mengira Sam akan membagi apa yang ia tulis dalam jurnalnya, juga surat-surat yang ia kirim kepada kakaknya di Amerika sana. Yang lebih mengejutkan, Sam pun menulis apa yang ia alami dulu dalam jurnalnya. Dimulai sejak hari pertama ia mengenal rasa sakit dan pukulan. Sam menulisnya dengan sangat detail apa yang ia alami, apa yang ayahnya lakukan padanya, bahkan saat ayahnya memakainya sebagai pemuas nafsu birahinya, dan Dean sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Dan bagaimana Dean selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya dari segala pukulan. Semua perasaan yang terpendam saat itu, tertulis semua di sana. Gabriel sempat tidak mengerti mengapa Sam menuliskan semua itu di saat dia ingin keluar dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Tapi Sam menjawabnya dengan tenang, bahwa dia membutuhkan untuk mengeluarkan apa yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan dulu; tangisan, teriakan, dan rasa sakit, dan rasa kecewa akan rasa diabaikan. Sam meyakinkan bahwa itu sama sekali tidak menyakitinya, bahkan sebagai bentuk terapi lain untuknya dapat menyembuhkan diri dari trauma.

Gabriel pun dapat mengerti perasaan dan usaha, juga rasa sayang Dean, sang kakak, untuk melindungi sang adik dari segala apapun yang dapat melukainya, dan tidak mengingkari Deanlah yang menjadi tumpuan Sam untuk bertahan hidup selama menjalani mimpi buruknya, dan Gabriel pun meyakini Sam tidak akan kuat bertahan jika tidak ada Dean. Kini Gabriel berusaha melakukan itu semua. Dia ingin menempatkan dirinya sebagai Dean yang dapat melindungi dan menjaga Sam. Gabriel tidak hanya menjadi sahabat bagi Sam tapi juga sebagai kakak dan pelindung Sam setelah Dean melepasnya.

Selepas menyelesaikan sekolah, Sam mampu melanjutkan ke sebuah universitas ternama dengan jalur beasiswa pada jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra, sementara Gabriel mengambil jurusan Ekonomi. Sam tidak berhenti menulis. Buku jurnalnya telah mencapai 3 buku dan juga menjadi penulis lepas pada surat kabar lokal. Dari sana, Sam pun mengenal orang-orang dari dunia sastra dan penerbitan buku, yang ternyata memunculkan ide yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya oleh Gabriel sendiri; Sam berniat meluncurkan jurnal pribadinya.

Gabriel masih ingat saat Sam mencetuskan niatnya itu.

"Apa, kau ingin menerbitkan jurnalmu?" Gabriel tidak dapat meneyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan herannya.

"Ya, dalam sebuah novel."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya!" dengan wajah sumringah penuh semangat, "Pasti menarik. Semua orang orang menyukai cerita cengeng yang menyentuh hati, mereka pasti menyukainya."

"Tapi itu kan, ceritamu, Sam, cerita hidupmu."

"Lantas? Tidak ada yang tahu itu ceritaku. Akan kuubah namanya. Tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan kalau aku dapat menghasilkan uang dari penjualan bukuku, akan kusumbangkan kepada panti asuhan-panti asuhan. Itu janjiku," dia tersenyum dengan rencananya.

"Kau yakin, Sam?" Gabriel harus lebih meyakinkan Sam lagi. Tidak akan mudah. Jika Sam meluncurkan bukunya, publik akan bertanya-tanya siapa anak malang yang ada di dalam cerita itu. Apakah memang ada anak malang itu? Apa yang akan Sam lakukan, menceritkan kisah hidupnya kepada dunia?

"Aku yakin 100%. Aku akan mempublikasikan kisahku, dan tidak akan tahu itu aku," lanjutnya meyakinkan kakak angkatnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya secara gamblang, Gabriel melihat Sam telah keluar dari kungkungan traumanya, dan memunculkan sebuah sifat baru yang tidak terbantahkan, betapa keras kepalanya seorang Sam Sullivan.

Gabriel hanya mengangguk setuju.

Untunglah niat Sam didukung penuh oleh orang tua angkatnya dan semua kakaknya. Mereka sudah cukup bangga Sam dapat keluar dari trauma masa kecilnya, dan bila ia mampu menerbitkan buku atas nama dirinya, itu akan menjadi pelengkap dari rasa bangga mereka.

Buku pertama Sam pun diluncurkan, dengan judul ''The Unfortunate Little Thing' by Sam Sullivan. Dan di luar dugaan, namun seperti yang sudah Sam perkirakan, bukunya meledak di pasaran dan terjual habis. Dalam dua bulan telah terjual 250.000 kopi! Dan masih terus ada permintaan. Semua orang menyukainya, dan menjad penjualan terbaik. Semua orang membicarakan novel ini, terutama para gadis dan ibu-ibu. Mereka mengagumi jalan ceritanya, dan bagaimana sang penulis menuturkannya. Sangat menyentuh! Tidak akan ada menyangkan buku sebagus ini adalah karya seorang pemuda yang masih berusia 18 tahun. Mereka mengira novel ditulis oleh penulis profesional. Yah, itulah bakat yang dimiliki oleh Sam. Dan mereke ingin bertemu dan mengenal sang penulis. Tapi apakah Sam ingin menemui mereka. Jawabannya ya.

Sam menemui pembacanya dan memberi mereka tanda tangan. Para gadis dan ibu-ibu semakin mengagumi sang penulis yang ternyata seorang pemuda yang tinggi, tampan, wajah menggemaskan dengan dua lesung pipit di setiap kali ia tersenyum, cerdas, dan berbudi santun. Mereka semakin menyukainya. Dan saat mereka menanyakan apakan tokoh-tokoh di dalam bukunya nyata? Sam akan menjawabnya, tokohnya hanyalah rakaan dia. Tidak ada yang nyata dari buku yang ia tulis. Para pembaca menerimanya dan tetap menyukainya. Dan untuk menutupi guratan-guratan luka yang menutupi kedua telapak tangannya, Sam mengenakan sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, yang juga menjadi ciri khasnya dia.

Dalam enam bulan Sam telah menjadi penulis terkenal dengan novel yang tekenal, dan menjadi permintaan di mana-mana. Tidak hanya di Inggris tapi juga di benua Amerika sana. Semua orang sudah melihat Sam Sullivan sebagai penulis muda berbakat. Dan juga sesuai dengan janjinya dulu Sam membagi setengah dari keseluruhan hasil penjualan buku untuk disumbangkan ke rumah-rumah yatim dan juga kepada siapa saja yang membutuhkan.

Setelah meluncurkan buku pertamanya, Sam meluncurkan buku keduanya di tahun berikutnya, dengan judul 'Looking for Love' oleh Sam Sullivan. Dan lagi, publik menyukainya. Juga Tidak diragukan lagi Sam telah menjadi Penulis yang sangat digemari. Kedua orang tuanya semakin bangga dengannya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangkan sang penulis dahulu adalah seorang anak yang rapuh terkungkung dalam trauma yang dilakukan ayahnya, kini telah menjadi penulis berbakat. Dean pun sangat bangga dengan adiknya. Ia masih menulis surat untuk Sam dan Dean mendapatkan kopi pertama di setiap peluncurannya. Dean masih tetap menjadi tempat Sam bertahan, dan ia lega Dean masih bersamanya.

Hanya saja tak lama setelah peluncuran buku keduanya, tiba-tiba Dean memutuskan tidak lagi membalas dan menulis surat pada Sam. Tidak ada surat datang maupun balasan dari surat-surat yang Sam kirimkan sebelumnya. Sam tidak mengerti apa alasan Dean menghentikan suratnya. Ada rasa kecewa di sana, tapi Sam masih berusaha fokus untuk menyelesaikan bukunya yang ketiga sesuai dengan janjinya pada penerbit buku dengan terus memendam rasa perih dan sakit hati merasa diabaikan kembali oleh Dean. Perasaan tidak dicintai oleh Dean bermain di kepala Sam. Dean meninggalkannya lagi, dan Sam tidak suka ditinggalkan. Tapi Gabriel terus meyakinkan bahwa mungkin sesuatu terjadi sehingga surat Dean tak jua sampai. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Sam menerimanya dan tetap menunggu surat Dean datang.

Tahun berikutnya Sam meluncurkan buku ketiganya berjudul 'Fortunate Happy Ending,' yang lagi-lagi terjual habis dan menjadi penjualan terbaik. Tapi kali terasa ada yang kurang saat Dean masih belum juga membalas dan mengirimnya surat. Gabriel meresakan kebahagiaan sam berkurang saat ini. Meski tetap ia tidak menghindari para penggemarnya. Seperti sekarang ini yang merupakan efek dari novel-novelnya, Gabriel menunggu Sam melayani para penggemarnya yang meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama.

Butuh sekitar 15 menit sampai akhirnya Sam dapat melepaskan diri dari kerumunan para penggemarnya.

Gabriel harus tertawa kecil saat melihat adiknya berlari kecil dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya kembali ke meja dengan wajah lelah namun senang.

"Phuah, akhirnya lepas juga ...," Sam terkekeh kecil saat ia sudah mendudukkan bokong rampingnya di kursi depan Gabriel, menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan. "Habis, aku dimakan mereka! Makananku saja belum habis," selorohnya, seraya meraih garpunya dan menancapkannya ke potongan daging kalkun di atas tumpukan sayur mayur yang tersaji mengundang selera di atas piring mewah.

"Kau juga, bikin buku bagus sekali," tukas Gabriel.

Sam hanya nyengir, dan mengunyah daging di mulutnya dengan santun.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum dan menikmati steak sandwichnya,

Sam masih mengunyah dagingnya kalkunya dengan penuh rasa nikmat. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nikmatnya menjadi hambar saat matanya memandangi potongan daging kalkun, juga potongan daging sapi di atas piring yang dinikmati kakaknya.

Gabriel melihat wajah adiknya yang menjadi tak berselera.

"Kenapa?"

Sam menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak pernah membayangkan aku akan dapat menikmati semua ini, di saat dulu aku harus menunggu Dean pulang dengan membawa sepotong roti untukku, karena tidak akan mungkin 'dia' memberiku makan."

Gabriel terkatup dan menghentikan makannya dan memandang adiknya "Roti itupun sepenuhnya untukku, dia belum tentu makan. Dean sudah banyak berkorban untukku. Dia terlalu sayang padaku."

Gabriel menghela nafas, 'itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi' . Gabriel mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu kenapa dia menghentikan suratnya!" ada penekanan sedih dan kesal di sana. "Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun, Gabs..."

Gabriel menghela nafas, "Mungkin kau harus lebih bersabar menunggu. Pasti Dean akan mengirimu surat, Sam," dengan menusuk lagi daging steaknya.

Sam meletakkan garpunya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggunya, Gab, aku tidak bisa," ucapnya yakin.

Gabriel terkatup, "Lantas?" dan dapat membaca ada sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba di kepala Sam melalalui matanya yang cerdas tapi juga nekat.

"Aku akan menemui Dean, aku pulang ke Amerika, Gab, aku harus ketemu kakakku," dengan penuh keyakinan.

Gabriel hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Potongan daging yang ada di mulutnya dan belum termamah benar oleh giginya hampir meluncur ke dalam tenggorokannya tanpa penjagaan. "Hah?"

Tapi mata penuh keyakinan Sam tidak akan mudah meruntuhkan niatnya. Gabriel hanya menelan ludah. Yang ini tidak mungkin tertahankan.

**TBC**

**Sooo terusin lagi nggak ya …. *grin … Review ya ! hehehehee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Chapter 17**

Dean duduk di kursi kesayangannya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia membaca buku tersebut selepas menidurkan Sammy. Tangannya meremas kuat buku tersebut untuk mengendalikan emosinya, sementara air mata yang perlahan menetes di pipi tak kunjung mereda. Hatinya sangat hancur dan perih. Dia tidak menyangka anak ini sangat menderita, lebih dari yang ia saksikan sendiri. Kalau ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi bocah malang di dalam cerita ini, tentu akan ia lakukan, dan ia sudah melakukannya. Dia bersumpah, sudah berusaha melakukannya. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak ini. Tapi apa yang dapat ia lakukan pada saat itu? Dirinya hanyalah anak umur 13 tahun yang juga takut dengan orang jahat ini. Dirinya pun harus bekerja, meninggalkan anak ini di rumah bersama 'dia', dan membuat hidup anak ini bak di neraka. Tapi dia bersumpah, dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolongnya, meski itu harus melepas dia. Dan Dean melakukannya!

"Betapa kau sudah sangat menderita, Sam. Kalau saja aku dapat mengambil tempatmu," Dean mengusap air matanya. Buku yang ia baca adalah buku karya adiknya, Sam. Meski sam sudah mengganti nama tokoh, tetap Dean dapat mengenali tokoh malang yang di dalam buku adalah Sam sendiri.

Dean tidak pernah menyangka Sam akan sangat berani menceritakan kisah hidupnya, dan ia baru mengetahuinya secara keseluruhan setelah membacanya. Semua perlakuan yang dilakukan ayahnya pada Sam tertulis dengan gamblang di sana. Dean tidak akan mengetahuinya kalau Sam tidak menulisnya, karena bagaimana mungkin Dean mengetahuinya kalau Sam tidak bisa berbicara dulu. Dean hanya mendapatkan luka-luka di seluruh tubuh Sam tanpa tahu dari mana saja luka-luka tersebut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ayahnya memukul sam dengan sabuk tuanya yang keras, ganggang sapu dan sundutan rokok, tidak lebih. Dean tidak tahu ada jepitan jari pintu, menyundutkan rokok di daerah sensitif Sam, dan yang terparah, ayahnya melecehkan Sam secara sexual dengan sangat parah. Dan Dean tidak mengetahuinya. Sekarang ia dihantui rasa bersalah, karena tidak mengetahuinya. Kalau saja ia tahu, tentu ia akan sekuat tenaga melawannya, bahkan menggantikan tempat Sam. Tapi ayahnya tidak pernah tertarik pada Dean, dia hanya tertarik pada Sam. Ayahnya sangat membenci Sam, ia tahu itu. Dan Dean sudah merencanakan untuk membawa Sam keluar dari rumah. Ia sudah menabung dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia hanya bekerja untuk Sam. Dia sudah melakukan semuanya untuk Sam, meski itu harus melepas Sam untuk pergi bersama keluarga itu. Keluarga yang ia percayai dapat memberikan Sam hidup yang lebih baik dan normal, dan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Sam dari 'dia'.

Melepaskan Sam adalah hal yang terberat yang Dean lakukan, dan dia berharap tidak pernah melakukannya. Rasa berat kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun terlalu besar. Ia masih ingat rasa sesak membuatnya hampir tak dapat bernafas saat melihat kapal besar itu membawa Sam pergi bersama keluarga itu, terlebih setelah mendengar suara Sam yang sudah 4 tahun tidak ia dengar. Sam meneriakkan namanya! Ingin rasanya ia berlari mengejar kapal itu dan berteriak 'Sam, jangan pergi!' tapi ia tahu sudah tidak mungkin ia lakukan, dan ia harus melepaskan Sam untuk menyelamatkannya. Dean sudah memilih ayahnya yang jahat di atas Sam. Meski ia tahu,dengan tidak adanya Sam, dirinya yanga akan menjadi pengganti dari perlakuan sadis ayahnya. Tapi itu keputusan bulat yang sudah ia ambil 12 tahun yang lalu untuk Sam. Terkadang ia berpikir untuk tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi dengan melihat Sam yang sekarang, Dean yakin itulah keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia buat untuk adik tercintanya. Keputusannya telah memberikan kehidupan baru untuk Sam yang jauh lebih baik. Keluarga yang hebat yang begitu menyayanginya, dan pendidikan yang baik. Dean bahagianya setengah mati mendapatkan surat pertama dari Sam yang hanya tertulis tiga huruf S.A.M yang ditulis tangan oleh Sam sendiri, yang artinya Sam siap bersekolah. Kini Sam dapat bersekolah di manapun yang Sam inginkan karena kecerdasaannya. Dean tahu Sam anak yang cerdas, dan dia berhak untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak. Dean dapat tersenyum sekarang, Sam telah menjadi orang yang hebat, penulis terkenal, dan pemuda terpelajar. Sam kini sangat jauh dengan Sam kecil dulu. Sam sudah berubah, dan itu membuat Dean sangat lega dan sangat bersyukur. Sam sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Kini Sam sudah memiliki keluarga yang hebat, bukan dirinya. Sam sudah memiliki kehidupan baru yang baik, tak perlu lagi diganggu dengan masa lalunya, termasuk kakaknya, yang yang hanya mengingatkan dia akan masa kecilnya yang buruk. Dean tidak mau Sam teringat kembali. Sudah cukup Sam memikulnya. Sam tidak butuh apapun dari masa lalu, begitu juga dengan kakaknya di sini. Dean harus meninggalkannya dan membiarkan Sam hidup dalam kehidupan barunya. Dean pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membalas ataupun menulis surat pada Sam. Dean harus memutuskan komunikasi. Memang sangat berat, tapi ia harus melakukannya, untuk kebaikan Sam. Dean akan melakukan apapun untuk Sam. Dan lebih baik kalau mereka menjalankan kehidupan masing-masing dan tidak saling bersinggungan lagi. Dean sudah memiliki kehidupan lain selepas Sam pergi.

Banyak yang sudah terjadi selepas Sam pergi. Dengan tidak adanya Sam, Dean menggantikan posisi Sam, menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahnya yang semakin tidak terkendali emosi dan amarahnya, terlebih dengan dia tak lagi sempurna. Percayalah, meski sudah tak lagi dapat berjalan dengan benar, ayahnya masih bisa mengayunkan sabuk dan sapu ke tubuh Dean, dan tenaganya masih sangat kuat untuk menahan tubuhh ringkih Dean dari berontak. Dean menerima hampir tiap hari pukulan dan dan cambukan dari ayahnya, meski tidak separah saat ia masih sehat dulu. Dean pun masih bekerja di pelabuhan. Tapi Dean kuat, dan dengan bertambahnya umur, Dean semakin kuat. Dia menjadi tangan kanan Tuan Singer dan dipercaya untuk mengurusi urusan pengiriman barang. Tak diragukan lagi Tuan Singer sangat menyukai Dean, dan sudah melihatnya seperti putranya sendiri yang tidak ia miliki. Tn. Singer seperti menjadi ayah kedua bagi Dean dan mendapatkan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu dari Tn. dan Ny Singer. Hanya Tn. Singer terlambat menyadari, Samlah yang sebenarnya membutuhkan kasih sayang itu, bukan Dean. Jadi sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk kehidupan selepas Sam pergi, selain harus tersiksa dengan rasa kehilangan Sam.

Hidup tanpa Sam adalah siksaan. Ia sangat mencintai adiknya, dan selalu ada di samping adiknya, dan saat adiknya tidak ada, menjadi siksaan yang terberat untuknya. Dean selalu memimpikan sam. Dean sangat merindukan Sam. Tapi ia yakin ini keputusan yang terbaik dan tidak akan menyesalinya. Kehidupan Sam sudah jauh di atas dirinya dan Dean tidak perlu masuk menjadi bagian dari kehidupan adiknya yang baru. Dean harus mundur dan membiarkan Sam hidup dengan tenang. Dean hanya ingin membuat Sam bahagia, dan dia yakin sam akan bahagia tanpa dirinya.

Gabriel masih meragukan niat Sam untuk pulang ke Amerika. Banyak yang ia pertimbangkan jika Sam pulang dan tidak akan mudah Sam untuk menghadapinya. Sam tidak hanya akan bertemu Dean kakaknya, tapi juga ayahnya, orang yang sudah menciptkan neraka untuk Sam dan harus dilalui selama 9 tahun. Dan Sam tidak menyadari itu. Dia hanya terkatup pucat saat Gabriel menyinggungnya.

"Kau belum siap bertemu dengan 'dia', Sam."

"Tapi aku tidak menemui 'dia' Gabs, aku menemui Dean!"

"Dan Dean masih tinggal bersama 'dia', kau juga tahu itu. Kau akan bertemua dengan 'dia' lagi!"

"Pulang ke Amerika akan mengembalikan semua kenangan burukmu. Di rumah itu kau menghabiskan hidupmu penuh siksaan, Sam. Kau sudah siap dengan itu semua?"

Sam semakin pucat dengan ucapan Gabriel. Matanya memandang nanar kakaknya, lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Kau tidak ingin aku pulang, kan, Gab? Kau tidak ingin aku bertemu lagi dengan Dean. Kau cemburu kan, kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan Dean, dan kau akan kehilangan aku sebagai adikmu? Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku, Gab,"

Ucapan Sam membuat Gabriel ternganga dan pening. "Bukan, Sam. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu bertemu dengan kakakmu, demi tuhan, dia kakak kandungmu yang sangat kamu cintai, jadi mana mungkin aku berani menghalangimu. Meski kalaupun aku cemburu, aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi dia sebagai kakak terbaik di hati kamu sekuat apapun aku mencobanya. Tapi ingat, Sam, Dean masih tinggal bersama 'dia', laki-laki yang sudah menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi, Sam, hanya itu, tidak lebih. Aku benci kalau melihatmu terluka," Gabriel menelan ludah perih.

Sam terkatup mendengarnya. Dia tahu Gabriel menyayanginya seperti kakak sendiri, tapi tak pernah menyangka sebesar ini.

"Maafkan aku, Gab," Sam penuh sesal.

Gabrile mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan takut, aku kuat sekarang. Aku siap bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Dean. Aku butuh dia. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku harus menemuinya, Gab," suara Sam terdengar sangat memohon. "Itu tidak akan melukaiku, 'dia' tidak akan bisa melukaiku lagi sekarang.'

Gabriel memandang keyakinan besar di mata Sam, dan ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan mata itu. Ia menghela nafas, dan mengangguk,

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Senyum Sam merekah memunculkan lesung pipitnya. Gabriel tidak kuat melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Gab, kupikir aku harus memohon padamu."

Gabriel tersenyum tipis, "Kalaupun aku tidak berniat pergi, akankan Ibu membiarkan kau pergi sendiri?"

Sam tersenyum kulum. "Aku sudah besar sekarang."

"Tapi tidak di mata Ayah dan Ibu. Kau masih dianggap bayi oleh mereka.'

Sam tersenyum malu. "Yeah"

"Tapi jangan minta aku membujuk mereka kalau mereka tidak setuju kau pergi."

Sam sempat memprotes, tapi terhentikan dengan tangan Gabriel yang tidak mau dibantah.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan sendiri," lanjut Sam pasrah.

Gabriel harus tersenyum geli. Meski ia tahu ayah-ibu pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan Sam, meski dengan berat hati.

"Terima kasih, Gab."

Gabriel hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Kel. Sullivan pun mengetahui keinginannya dan bersikap mendukung, walau sedikit mengkhawatirkannya bagaimana perasaan Sam nanti.

"Kau masih tetap ingin pergi?" Catherine memastikan kembali saat Sam berpamitan.

"Iya, Bu. Saya harus pulang. Dean sudah menunggu saya."

"Dan kau akan menetap di sana?"

"Saya belum tahu, bu. Saya pun belum tahu, bagaimana saya nanti di sana. Apakah akan kembali bertemu dengan Dean atau tidak. Kami sudah hilang kontak sejak tiga tahun ini. Dia tidak pernah lagi membalas surat-surat saya. Dan bila saya tidak dapat bertemu dengannya, kami akan segera kembali."

Catherine tersenyum dengan lega.

"Tenang, ada aku yang menjaganya," Gabriel menyela dengan renyah.

Catherine harus mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Ibu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Sam."

"Jangan khawatir, saya akan baik-baik saja, bu."

Catherine hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

"Dalam beberapa hari."

Catherine menghela nafas dengan memandangi Sam. Tidak percaya secepat ini ia akan melihat kepergian Sam. Waktu 12 tahun memang tidak berlalu sekejap mata. Tapi sepertinya baru kemarin, dia membawa Sam kecil yang rapuh, tidak dapat menulis dan tidak mau berbicara, yang merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa tanpa kakaknya, dengan trauma fisik dan mental, dengan setiap malam terbangun histeris karena mimpi buruk. Tapi kini Sam sudah akan pergi lagi, untuk pulang ke tanah Amerika, tanah kelahirannya, untuk bertemu kakaknya. Catherine tak dapat menolaknya. Sam bukan miliknya sepenuhnya, dan lagi Sam kini bukanlah Sam yang dulu. Sam kini telah menjadi pemuda terpelajar dengan tutur bahasa dan perilakunya yang sopan. Kemampuan menulisnya sudah menghasilkan karya-karya yang terkenal dan digemari banyak orang. Sam telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari Sam kecil dulu. Dan Catherine semakin mencintai dan menyayanginya.

Dipeluknya Sam dengan erat, dan mengecupnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Catherine hanya tersenyum, "Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Sam."

"Saya juga, bu." Tidak dapat digambarkan kebahagiaan Sam, mendapatkan Ny. Catherine Sullivan sebagai ibu pengganti. Gambaran tentang ibu yang selalu ia bayangkan di kepala setelah mama tidak ada, benar-benar terwujud. Ibu yang baik, penuh sayang, lembut dan halus.

"Winchester!"

Dean segera menengok dengan seruan keras dari belakang yang sepertinya sudah mengiringi hidupnya. Terlihat Castiel tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Kamu gimana, dipanggil dari tadi tidak dengar," sungutnya.

"Maaf, sedang banyak pikiran," Dean hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana tidak jadi pikiran, kalau pesanan untuk minggu depan, belum juga dikirim. Besok harus segera dikirim, Dean,"

"Kayaknya belum bisa. Cuacanya semakin buruk. Akan ada badai minggu ini. Barang tidak akan sampai dengan selamat."

"Tapi mereka minta barang sudah diterima Kamis depan."

"Aku lebih memilih menunda pengiriman daripada barang tidak selamat," sahut Dean dengan tegas.

Castiel menghela nafas, "Ok, terserah kau, boss."

Dean tak menyahut lagi. Ia yakin yang dilakukannya benar. Ia bertanggung jawab dengan nama baik perusahaannya yang selalu mementingkan mutu barang dan juga keselamatan barang saat pengiriman. Perusahaan yang diberikan Tn. Singer untuk diteruskan olehnya.

Kebaikan Tn. dan Ny. Singer membuat Dean sudah menganggap mereka seperti orangtuanya sendiri, bahkan sebagai ayah kedua untuknya. Terlebih setelah ayahnya meninggal dengan tiba-tiba, sepenuhnya Dean mengabdi pada Tn. Singer. Kini, walau Dean masih menempati rumah ayahnya bersama istri dan anaknya, Dean masih sering mengunjungi Ny. Singer yang mulai kesepian setelah suaminya meninggal karena penyakit akut yang sudah lama diidapnya dua tahun lalu.

Banyak yang berubah sejak kepergian Sam, seperti Sam yang telah banyak berubah. Sam… _'Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sam?' _

"Hey, melamun lagi," senggolan Castiel menyadarkannya.

Dean hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Dean tidak perlu menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Gabriel dengan halus menjelang keberangkatan mereka.

Sam kembali tercenung. Dean pun mengucapkan kalimat ini sebelum ia pergi, 12 tahun yang lalu.

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia sangat siap, bahkan dia tidak sabar lagi untuk segera dapat menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya.

Anggukan mantap disertai senyuman Sam, meyakinkan Gabriel Sam ingin segera pulang.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Sam mengangguk pasti. Didekapnya erat buku yang ia bawa. Buku yang akan ia persembahkan untuk Dean. Buku yang tidak pernah ia publikasikan.

Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan, mengantarkan mereka sampai pelabuhan. Semua mengingatkan Sam kembali pada saat ia akan pergi dulu. Saat Dean masih bersamanya. Dean yang telah membohonginya, Dean yang telah meninggalkannya, dan Dean yang telah membuat hidupnya berubah bersama Kel. Sullivan

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak. Kirim kabar jika kau sudah sampai di sana, juga jika kau sudah bertemu dengan kakakmu. Sampaikan salam kami padanya. Kami sangat merindukan dia."

"Baik, Bu, akan saya sampaikan."

Catherine menghela nafas berat, sama beratnya saat Dean memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bersama mereka.

Sam memeluk erat Ibu angkatnya, juga Ayah angkatnya.

"Jaga Sam, Gab," pesan Peter pada putranya

"Pasti, Yah!" Gabriel mengangguk.

Hingga terdengar peluit panjang dari kapal, memberi-tahukan kapal akan segera berangkat. Sam dan Gabriel, segera naik, dan mereka pun sudah berada di atas balkon, hingga kapal benar-benar membawa mereka pergi menuju tanah Irlandia.

**TBC**

**Sooo terusin lagi nggak ya …. *grin … Review ya ! hehehehee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Chapter 18**

"Winchester!"

Dean hanya menoleh sekilas, dan melihat seperti biasa Castiel tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Katamu, barang belum bisa dikirim?" Castiel meminta kepastian.

"Memang belum"

"Lalu kenapa barang itu sudah terdaftar di pintu pelabuhah, tersegel dan siap untuk dikirimkan? Kapal akan berangkat dalam beberapa menit lagi."

"Apa! Bodoh!" secepat kilat Dean menuju pelabuhan.

Bersama Castiel, Dean berusaha mengejar kapal yang membawa barang mereka, sebelum diberangkatkan.

Sesampai di sana, mereka mendapati, salah satu pegawainya sedang mengawasi keberangkatan kapal.

Dean hampir saja lepas emosi dengan kecerobohan pegawainya ini yang nekat mengirimkan barang, walau tidak mendapat persetujuan darinya. Dia justru meyakini tidak akan ada badai, dan bila pun ada, barang akan sampai duluan sebelum badai menerjang. Dean sampai pusing mempunyai pegawai yang bodoh dan ceroboh seperti ini.

"Kamu dipecat!" putus Dean setelah berhasil menurunkan kembali barang dari kapal.

"Tapi, Tuan…?"

"Kamu sudah bertindak ceroboh, bodoh, dan sangat kurang ajar, melakukan sesuatu di luar wewenang kamu!"

Dengan begitu pegawai itu hanya menunduk dan menerima pemecatan dirinya.

Castiel hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sangat tegas.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam menenangkan kepalanya dan hatinya.

"Katakan, Castiel, aku tidak bertindak keterlaluan, bukan?"

Castiel memberinya senyuman, "Tentu tidak, teman. Kamu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan. Semuanya sudah kamu pikirkan. Kamu selalu memikirkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak dan mengambil keputusan. Kamu selalu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan."

Dean terpekur. Membenarnya ucapan sahabatnya. Apa yang ia lakukan selalu sudah ia pikirkan baik-baik, dan selalu menjadi keputusan yang terbaik, termasuk melepaskan Sam dari pelukannya.

_'Sam…'_

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Dean, keesokan harinya badai menerjang dengan kuatnya, dan hampir melumpuhkan aktifitas masyarakat sekitar. Mereka harus berlindung di rumah masing-masing.

Gemuruh kilat dan hujan lebat bersahut-sahutan, diikuti kuatnya angin, terdengar mengerikan dari luar rumah. Namun kehangatan rumah dan keluarga membuat orang yang ada di dalamnya terasa nyaman. Dean cukup lega, telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat, dan juga telah membawa keluarganya untuk menemani ibu angkatnya.

"Bagaimana Sam? Dia sudah bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Lisa saat suaminya kembali ke kamar setelah menidurkan Sam yang terbangun karena suara badai.

"Sudah. Kunina-bobokan dia, dan kubacakan dia buku sebentar."

Lisa tersenyum melihat buku yang dibawa suaminya. Buku yang selalu ia bawa. Terlebih saat dimasukkannya buku tersebut ke dalam bawah bantalnya. Lisa tahu buku apa itu.

"Selamat malam sayang," dikecupnya kening istrinya.

"Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak," dengan tersenyum dan kecupan di bibirnya.

Dean hanya mengangguk. Entah, dia akan bermimpi Sam lagi atau tidak.

Jauh di tengah laut saat, sebuah kapal terombang-ambing oleh ganasnya badai laut.

Sam terbangun dengan goncangan kuat yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Perutnya terasa mual, terkocok-kocok.

"Hey, Sam?" suara Gabriel menyambutnya.

"Gabriel?" Tapi dia tak dapat menahan lagi. Segera ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sam, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gabriel sudah bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mual," dengan berusaha menarik nafas.

"Mabuk laut?" seraya mengusap-usap punggung adiknya.

"Mungkin." Sam sendiri tidak yakin. Dia belum pernah mabuk laut sebelumnya.

Gabriel masih mengusap-usap punggung Sam, hingga Sam sedikit lebih enak.

"Apa kapalnya berhenti?" tanya Sam terheran.

"Ya. Kapal terpaksa berhenti karena badai terlalu besar. Berbahaya kalau memaksakan untuk tetap melaju."

"Apakah kita akan selamat?" wajahnya menjadi pucat.

Gabriel harus tersenyum geli, "Tentu. Badai akan segera berlalu dan kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan selamat."

Sam segera menarik nafas lega, "Oh, syukurlah."

Gabriel semakin tersenyum geli, dengan tetap mengusap-usap punggung Sam. Hingga Sam bangkit.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Ya, sudah agak lebih baik. Terimakasih," tersirat malu di wajah Sam.

"Goncangan kapal yang kuat membuatmu mabuk laut. Wajar Sam," dengan senyuman hangat.

Sam hanya mengangguk.

Gabriel menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, sementara dia mengambilkan minuman hangat untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya.

"Terimakasih," Sam menerima gelas yang diberikan Gabriel, dan meminumnya.

"Jangan takut, kita akan baik-baik."

Sam hanya mengangguk, "Aku hanya takut kita tidak akan sampai dengan selamat."

Tapi Gabriel menggeleng, "Tenanglah, kita akan selamat.

Duk…Duk… "Permisi, Tuan, pelayanan kamar!"

Gabriel terjaga dengan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Permisi, Tuan, pelayanan kamar!"

Diliriknya Sam yang masih tertidur di sofa . "Ya, sebentar," sahutnya dan segera membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan, maaf mengganggu."

"Ya?"

"Mohon Anda memakai ini," seraya memberikan dua buah pelampung, membuat Gabriel curiga.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tuan. Hanya berjaga-jaga."

_'Berjaga-jaga?'_ Gabriel penuh keheranan.

"Apakah ada kerusakan pada kapal? Kita akan tenggelam?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tugas saya hanya memastikan semua penumpang memakai ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Permisi," dan segera pergi dari hadapan Gabriel.

_'Sial!'_

_'Apa yang tengah terjadi? Apa kita akan tenggelam, di tengah badai di malam buta seperti ini?' _

_'Ya Tuhan tolong kami.'_

Entah dari mana, Gabriel memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa, ia meninggalkan Sam sendirian di dalam kamar.

Gabriel turun ke dek kapal dengan menyelusuri lorong-lorong sempit. Hingga saat ia sampai di dek paling bawah. Air sudah menggenangi lantai. Itu artinya lambung kapal sudah penuh dengan air. Juga dilihatnya sebuah kapal barang yang besar tak jauh dari sana. Ia menyimpulkan, mereka pasti baru saja bertabrakan, dan menyebabkan kerusakan.

Ia segera tersadar dengan kakinya yang dingin. Dilihatnya air yang sudah menggenangi kakinya hingga mata kaki, semakin tinggi. Para penumpang mulai terlihat dikeluarkan untuk evakuasi. "Sam!"

Secepat kilat ia kembali ke kamar, dan langsung menarik nafas lega. Sam masih tertidur di sofanya, tidak terganggu dengan kegaduhan di luar sana.

"Sam, bangun!"

"Huh?" mata kecil Sam terbuka perlahan. "Ada apa?"

"Sam, kamu harus pakai ini," dan langsung memakainya pada Sam.

"Apa ini?" Sam masih kebingungan.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Ini pelampung," setelah menyadari apa yang dipakainya, juga Gabriel yang telah memakainya.

"Gabriel…?" wajah Sam langsung pucat.

"Sam, dengarkan aku. Jangan panik. Kapal kita bertabrakan dengan kapal barang, hingga merusakkan dinding lambung kapal. Air sudah masuk ke dalam kapal."

Sam semakin pucat. "Kita akan tenggelam?"

"Tidak. Kita akan selamat."

Serta merta Sam memeluk Gabriel dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Stss, tenang, kita akan baik-baik saja. Kapal sekoci akan membawa kita ke daratan," dengan menarik tangan Sam keluar kamar menuju kapal sekoci.

Dek kapal atas sudah dipenuhi penumpang yang panik dan berebutan untuk menaiki sekoci di tengah derasnya hujan badai.

Muatan barang-barang dari kapal barang itu sudah tumpah ruah di atas air. _'Ini gawat'_

Gabriel mencari sekoci yang sekiranya masih kosong. Akhirnya Gabriel menemukan sebuah sekoci yang tersisa satu penumpang. Namun tertahan dengan petugas yang menghalanginya karena diprioritaskan wanita dan anak-anak.

"Dia Sam Sullivan!" seru Gabriel

Sam sempat terkaget, Gabriel menomor satukan dirinya. Dan sudah pasti begitu mendengar nama Sam Sullivan, seluruh penumpang yang ada di atas sekocil bersorak, dan langsung berusaha berebut menarik tangan Sam.

"Sam kau turun dulu!" Gabriel menyuruh Sam untuk naik ke sekoci terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi_?" Sam tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, saatnya ditarik oleh penumpang lainnya. Tapi sayang, kehebohan berakibat fatal. Sam tidak dalam posisi seimbang dan akhirnya sebuah selip tangan membuatnya terjun bebas ke laut.

"SAAMM!" Gabriel memekik dengan paniknya, diikuti jerit panik penumpang sekoci. Tanpa berpikir panjang Gabriel langsung terjun menyusul Sam.

Dean hanya bisa melihat dengan geram barang-barangnya terapung-apung dia atas laut, diterpa badai besar, tanpa bisa ia berbuat sesuatu. Seharusnya barang-barang ini tidak dikirimkan sebelum badai datang. Nah, inilah akibatnya!

Matanya penuh kemarahan memandangi kotak-kotak itu. Ia akan rugi besar!

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dua sosok tersangkut di salah satu kotak barang itu. Sulit untuk melihat siapa mereka. Tapi mengapa insting Dean mengatakan ia mengenalnya? Diperhatikannya sedikit lebih jelas.

"Sam?"

Hampir pingsan Dean meyakini salah satu dari orang yang hanyut itu adalah Sam, adiknya yang sudah 12 tahun tidak bertemu. Wajah kecil itu tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Wajah Sam.

"Ada orang di bawah sana! Cepat tolong mereka!" pekik Dean penuh kegirangan. "SAAAAMMMM!"

Samar-samar Sam mendengar pekikan itu. Pekikan memanggil namanya. Di antara derasnya hujan badai, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal di atas kapal itu.

"Dean?"

_'Ya, itu Dean!'_ Sam hampir menangis, meyakini kakaknya yang menemukan mereka.

"DEAN!"

"SAM! TUNGGU SEBENTAR, KAMI AKAN MENOLONG KALIAN!"

"CEPAT, DEAN, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

"BERTAHANLAH, SAAAMM!" hampir tak percaya Dean mendengar suara Sam. Sam yang tidak pernah berbicara, berteriak padanya.

Tapi badai terlalu besar, juga angin yang bertiup sangat kencang, membuat kapal sulit mendekati kotak tersebut, sementara kotak tersebut semakin menjauh terbawa arus laut oleh angin.

"SAM!" Dean semakin yakin melihat mereka menjauh dan menjauh. "SAM JANGAN PERGI! KITA BELUM SEMPAT BERTEMU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI, SAM!"

tapi apa daya, kotak semakin jauh tak terjangkau lagi.

"SAAAMMM!" pekikannya mengantarkannya terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati Lisa menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dean, hanya mimpi buruk," Lisa hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya yang hampir setiap malam memimpikan adiknya.

Nafas Dean masih terengah-engah.

"Aku melihatnya, Lisa. Aku melihatnya terapung-apung di tengah laut, di tengah badai besar," saat itu juga ia tersadar, tidak terdengar lagi gemuruh badai di luar sana. "Badai sudah berhenti?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Hujan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu."

Dean mendesah lega. "Kau tidak tidur?" terheran Lisa terjaga di tengah malam.

"Sammy terbangun untuk susunya."

Dean hanya mengangguk, _'Tentu saja.'_

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Benar, Lisa, aku melihat dia terapung di tengah laut bersama seseorang. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi bertabrakan dengan kapal kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencapainya. Badai terlalu besar. Angin terlalu kencang dan membawa mereka jauh dari jangkauanku. Mau ke mana mereka, Lisa? Ataukah… dia akan pulang?" Dean berusaha mencari-cari arti mimpinya. "Mungkinkah Sam pulang, Lisa?" dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Entahlah, Dean, aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau dia memang pulang, berarti dia memang terjebak dalam badai baru saja," seketika wajahnya memucat kembali. "Mungkinkah mimpiku memang sebuah kenyataan? Kapal mereka karam dan dia terapung-apung di tengah lautan?" ketakutan semakin menyergap Dean.

"Shss, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Dean. Percayalah, Sam baik-baik saja, dan belum tentu dia dalam perjalanan pulang kemari. Mungkin saja ia seperti kita, berada di dalam kamarnya yang hangat terlindungi dari badai, bahkan mungkin di sana lebih hangat dari di sini. Sudahlah jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Sam baik-baik saja. Bukankah kita selalu berdoa untuknya."

Dean hanya mengangguk. _'Ya, berdoa untuk kes__e__lamatanya, dan kepulangannya.'_

"Ya. Dan pasti Sam baik-baik saja. Sekarang tidurlah kembali," seraya membimbing Dean kembali tidur.

Dean hanya menurutinya, dan kembali pada posisi tidurnya.

Dikecupnya kening suaminya. Cukup prihatin Lisa dengan suaminya yang hampir setiap malam seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Lisa." Dean cukup bersyukur mendapatkan Lisa sebagai istrinya yang sangat pengertian, dan menerima semua tentang dirinya.

Dean berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Bayangan Sam terus memenuhi matanya. Sam…

"Dean!" Sam setengah panik, dan mengantarkannya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sam?" suara Gabriel menyambutnya dengan sedikit cemas. "Ada apa, sam. Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Butuh beberapa saat Sam untuk menyadari di mana dia dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia masih berada di atas sofa di mana tadi mereka duduk setelah ia muntah karena mabuk laut.

'_Badai!'_

Tapi kapal tampak tenang.

"Badai sudah berhenti?" tanyanya terheran.

Gabriel mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Kita baik-baik saja? Kapal tidak mengalami kerusakan, kan? Kita tidak akan tenggelam, bukan?" dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Tentu saja kita baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Kau bermimpi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kapal ini?"

"Aku bermimpi aneh. Kapal mengalami kerusakan dan akan tenggelam. Kau dan aku terjatuh ke laut saat berebut naik ke atas sekoci. Dan saat kita berada di atas air, sebuah kapal datang hendak menolong kita. Dan kau tahu, siapa yang di atasnya?"

Gabriel menggeleng.

"Dean. Dean di atas sana meneriakkan namaku dan berusaha menolong kita. Tapi kita terbawa arus semakin jauh dan lepas dari mereka. Aku hanya bisa mendengar ia meneriakkan namaku. Aku pun berteriak memanggilnya. Aku menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Dean yang sudah berada di depan mata. Aku takut sekali Gabriel."

Gabriel segera mengusap-usap punggung adiknya menenangkannya. "Tidak usah takut. Itu hanya mimpi. Dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan kakakmu lagi. Mungkin besok pagi kita akan tiba di Dublin," meyakinkan Sam.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, Gabriel."

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti akan menemuinya."

Sam hanya mengangguk.

"Yuk, kita keluar, melihat matahari terbit," ajaknya pelan.

Walau sedikit malas, Sam memenuhi permintaan Gabriel, dan mereka keluar dari kamar.

'_Syukurlah Tuhan, hanya mimpi.'_

Walau hanya mimpi seperti yang ia alami setiap malam, ia yakin mimpi semalam sangat berbeda, dan Dean tidak bisa tenang. Iapun pergi ke pelabuhan dengan penuh pikiran.

Dean geleng-geleng kepala melihat hasil yang dilakukan badai semalam. Potong-potongan kayu berserakan di sepanjang jalan yang becek, dan kapal-kapal kecil yang ditambatkan di pelabuhan terkoyak-koyak.

Ia berdiri di tepi pelabuhan dan memandang jauh ke depan, ke lepas pantai, memastikan sebuah kapal penumpang yang membawa Sam pulang akan datang dan merapat.

"Badai semalam sangat mengerikan, ya?"

Dean segera menoleh dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dan hanya mengangguk.

"Untung saja kita tidak jadi mengirimkan barang. Tentu tidak akan selamat sampai tujuan."

Kembali Dean mengangguk, tanpa lepas matanya ke arat laut.

Castiel memperhatikan dengan terheran. Seakan sahabatnya ini sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?"

Dean tidak menyahut. Tanpa bersuara Dean beranjak dari berdirinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Castiel.

"Dean…?"

"Siapkan pengiriman barang. kita kirim siang ini," tanpa menoleh, tak mempedulikan Castiel mengejarnya di belakang.

Saat siang hari, Dean kembali ke pelabuhan untuk mengawasi pengiriman barang, sekaligus memperhatikan kapal-kapal penumpang yang selamat dari badai merapat ke pelabuhan. Penuh harap akan ada sosok yang ia kenal turun dari sana. Sosok Sam. Waktu 12 tahun tidak akan dapat melupakan tubuh kecil Sam. Dean yakin masih akan dapat mengenali Sam.

Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada sosok yang ia kenal turun dari kapal-kapal penumpang itu. Sam belum pulang_. 'Mungkin besok ia akan sampai'. _

Entah mengapa, mimpi semalam membuatnya sangat yakin Sam akan pulang, menjauhi pikiran kapal yang ditumpanginya karam di tengah laut karena badai. Sam pasti pulang!

Keesokan harinya, Dean kembali ke pelabuhan, kembali memperhatikan kapal-kapal penumpang yang baru merapat. Namun sayang hanya sebentar, masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan di pabrik sebelum ia kembali ke pelabuhan untuk pengiriman barang selanjutnya.

Tak berapa saat berselang,

"Kita sudah sampai, Sam!" suara Gabriel penuh kelegaan.

Sam mengangguk dengan tersenyum jauh melebihi kelegaan Gabriel. _'Aku pulang, Dean.'_ Dan segera turun dari kapal menyusul Gabriel.

**TBC**

**Sooo *grin … Review ya ! hehehehee…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Chapter 19 **

Pertama kali Sam menginjakkan kakinya di pelabuhan, ia hampir tidak mempercayainya. Matanya berbinar. Dipandanginya, orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, juga teriakan mereka. Suasana sama seperti di Inggris. Tapi ini di Amerika. Sam tersenyum sendiri.

'_AKU MENUNGGUMU DI SINI, __SAAMM__II!'_ masih teringat jelas pekikan terakhir Dean saat mengantarnya pergi.

Mata Sam berkeliling, mengingat di mana persisnya Dean berdiri saat itu. _'Tuhan, sudah 12 tahun'._

"Di situ!" Sam menunjuk sebuah titik di tepi pelabuhan yang berhadapan persis dengan sebuah kapal yang siap untuk diberangkatkan.

Sam menujunya, dan berdiri di sana.

"Di sini, Gab. Di sini dulu dia berdiri, melambaikan tangannya, membiarkan aku pergi bersama kalian. Iya di sini!" Sam penuh semangat keyakinan dan berbinar.

Gabriel mengangguk dengan tersenyum, ia pun masih ingat. Saat itu ia hanya bisa melihat dari balkon dengan perih dan berlinang air mata, Dean berteriak mengiklaskan adiknya itu ikut bersama keluarganya. Gabriel masih ingat dengan jelas. Dia yakin, ia tidak akan bisa seperti Dean bila ada di posisinya.

Lama Sam berdiri di sana ditemani Gabriel, tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang meminta mereka pergi karena menghalangi jalan dengan tas-tas besar mereka, juga menolak tawaran kuli-kuli pelabuhan yang menawarkan tempat-tempat menginap andalan mereka.

"Sam, apakah tidak lebih baik kita mencari tempat menginap dahulu, agar kita punya tempat menetap sementara di sini? Juga kau harus istirahat. Nanti setelah itu kita bisa kembali lagi ke sini," ucapan Gabriel sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Sam.

Sam menarik menghela nafas dengan tersenyum, "Kau benar, kita cari tempat menginap dulu. Nanti kita bisa kembali ke sini lagi."

Gabriel hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah berjanji dalam hati, akan mengiringi Sam kemana pun dia pergi.

Sebuah hotel terbaik di sekitar pelabuhan menjadi pilihan mereka. Hotel yang terletak di tengah kota dan tak jauh dari pelabuhan. Mereka sudah berada di kota yang sama dengan Dean, hanya saja kota ini cukup luas untuk dijelajahi dalam satu hari. Mudah-mudahan dengan bekal alamat yang mereka bawa dari surat terakhir yang Dean kirimkan, dapat membawa mereka pada alamat Dean. Semoga tidak terlalu lama dalam mencarinya. Namun setelah mereka merebahkan badan di tempat tidur empuk itu, mereka menjadi sulit terbangun. Rasa nyaman membuat mereka terlena. Rencana untuk kembali ke pelabuhan terpaksa ditunda hingga besok. Lagi pula waktu mereka di sini masih panjang.

Dean pulang dengan langkah gontai dan kecewa. Ia masih bersikap biasa, walau di hatinya penuh dengan rasa cemas, takut dan gembira, meyakini Sam akan pulang. Lisa mulai mencurigai ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya di pelabuhan menunggu Sam. Tapi Dean tetap yakin Sam akan pulang, walau ia tahu, akan menyakitkan bila apa yang ia yakini salah. Bahwa hanya sebuah halusinasi mengharapkan Sam pulang. Semoga tidak.

"Aku akan ikut ke kota," ucap Lisa saat Dean hendak pergi ke tempat kerjanya keesokan harinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada keperluan yang harus kubeli, dan juga untuk Emily. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi orangtuaku, kau juga."

Dean terdiam. "Maafkan aku." Kemudian mengangguk, "Kita ke sana bersama-sama."

Lisa hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Sungguh beruntung, Dean mendapatkan Lisa Braiden menjadi istrinya. Seorang gadis cantik kaya terhormat yang tidak pernah menganggap dirinya kaya. Ia bersedia menikah dengan Dean yang hanyalah seorang pemilik perusahaan pengiriman kecil, dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain orang tua angkatnya, dengan cerita masa kecil yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia pun tidak keberatan harus tinggal di rumah kecil milik ayah Dean, karena tidak ingin meninggalkan kenangan adiknya, Sam. Walau kenangan itu membuat Dean lebih banyak menderita. Menderita karena kerinduannya.

Kedua orang tua Lisa sangat mengerti dan membiarkan pilihan hidup putrinya tanpa kekangan dan tekanan. Lisa akan selalu berbahagia bersama Dean Winchester. Terlebih dengan kehadiran Sam kecil sebagai cucu pertama mereka yang sangat mereka banggakan.

Selepas dari rumah Kel. Braiden, Dean hanya mengantarkan Lisa sampai toko yang ia tuju, sementara ia melanjutkan ke tempat kerjanya dan menengok pelabuhan, menunggu kapal-kapal penumpang yang baru merapat.

"Apa rencana kita pagi ini, Sam?" Gabriel tersenyum menyambut pagi yang sangat cerah setelah badai menerpa dua hari yang lalu. "Kita kembali ke pelabuhan?"

"Tidak. Aku berpikir untuk mencari rumahku dulu,.." Sam terdiam seketika dengan ucapannya_. 'Rumahnya dulu. Rumahnya bersama laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi ayah yang baik. Rumah dimana dia menjalani hari-hari penuh siksaan. Dan sekarang ia akan kembali ke sana. Mungkinkan dia masih hidup? Mungkinkah dia akan kuat bila bertemu dengannya lagi'_ Wajahnya menjadi pucat mengingatnya.

"Lebih baik jangan bila kau belum siap," Gabriel yang menangkap perubahan wajah Sam, sangat mengkhawatirkan perasaannya. "Kita bisa berkeliling kota dulu, atau pun menunggu di pelabuhan. Mungkin dia pun menunggu kamu di sana."

Sam memandang ragu ucapan Gabriel. _'Ini sudah 12 tahun. Dean sudah memutuskan kontak suratnya, mungkinkah dia masih menginginkanku pulang?'_ Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergap_. 'Bagaimana kalau memang Dean tidak menginginkan dia pulang. Bagaimana kalau Dean memang sudah berusaha melupakanny__a__? __Tidak! Tolong, jangan!' _ "JANGAN!" sebuah pekikan terlepas tanpa sadar dari bibir tipis Sam.

"Sam? Kau tidak apa-apa?" semakin cemas Gabriel jadinya.

Sam segera tersadar. "Tidak, Gabriel, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Yah, mungkin kita tidak perlu ke mana-mana dulu. Kita tetap di sini sampai kau siap_"

"Tidak. Kita harus keluar hari ini. Aku harus menemukan Dean secepatnya," putusnya tanpa dapat diganggu gugat, dan Gabriel hanya bisa menurutinya.

Sebuah mobil yang disewakan atas fasilitas hotel tempat mereka menginap, memudahkan mereka untuk mencari alamat yang mereka tuju. Berbekal alamat yang tercantum dari surat terakhir yang dikirimkan Dean tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka mencari rumah yang dulu Sam tempati.

Sunggguh mengherankan, Sam sama sekali tidak mengenali jalan-jalan di kota ini. Bahkan jalan menuju rumahnya pun dia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar oleh 'dia', kecuali ke toko kelontong untuk membeli minuman buat 'dia'," bergetar Sam mengucapkannya dan mengingat kembali.

Gabriel langsung mengusap punggung adiknya.

Tiba-tiba mata Sam menangkap sesuatu di seberang jalan. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil bersama seseorang yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di depan sebuah etalase toko. Sam membaca nama toko tersebut, 'Pojok Buku'.

"STOP!" Sam memekik tiba-tiba, mengagetkan supir dan Gabriel.

"Ada apa, Sam?" Gabriel dengan cemasnya.

Sam tidak mendengarkan, matanya mencari kedua anak itu. Tetap tidak ada. Tidak mungkin mereka menghilang sekejap mata. Atau mungkin…

Jantung Sam berdetak sangat kencang dengan kemungkinan yang muncul di kepalanya. Dilihatnya kembali tulisan itu, dan apa yang di balik etalase itu. 'Buku.'

"Sam?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku dan Dean,"dan segera turun dari mobil dan melintas jalanan itu dan menuju toko tersebut, meninggalkan Gabriel yang terheran, membuatnya berlari menyusulnya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Chapter 20**

Semakin berdetak kencang, saat ia membuka pintu toko itu dan langsung membawa Sam ke pada saat itu.

'_Ini toko buku dimana aku mendapatkan buku cerita dengan cuma-cuma. Pemiliknya yang memberikan buku itu padaku. Dia menyukaiku.'_

Ia masih ingat judul bukunya, 'Oliver Twist', dan segera mencari buku tersebut. Mungkin ia masih menjualnya.

Tidak ada. Buku itu sudah tidak lagi dijual. Ada perasaan sesal di hati. Ia tak sempat membacanya hingga selesai. _'Di manakah buku itu sekarang? Aku kehilangannya setelah 'dia' membuatku tak sadarkan diri dengan pukulannya. Terakhir kalinya dia memukulku.'_ Merinding Sam mengingatnya.

"Aku dan Dean pernah datang kemari, karena aku tertarik dengan buku yang dipajang di etalase itu. Aku menginginkannya."

"Dan kau berhasil memilikinya?"

Sam mengangguk tersenyum, "Pemilik toko ini sendiri yang memberikannya padaku secara cuma-cuma," kemudian melayangkan pandangannya pada seseorang di balik meja kasir.

"Dia yang memberikannya," ucapnya yakin dengan sosok wanita tua yang berdiri di belakang meja yang sedang melayani pelanggan dengan ramah. Sam tidak mungkin melupakan wajah wanita baik itu_. 'Siapa namanya? T…Tuck? Ya! Ny. Tuck!'_ Dia ingat Dean memanggilnya Ny. Tuck.

"Di mana buku itu sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Hilang ."

Gabriel tak menyahut lagi.

Dengan berdebar, Sam menghampiri wanita itu setelah ia melayani pelanggannya.

"Selamat siang," Sam menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara ini tidak mungkin Sam lupa. Semua yang bersikap baik dan hangat padanya tidak akan terlupakan olehnya.

"Saya mencari buku Sam Sullivan yang terbaru, apakah sudah ada?"

Ny. Tuck menyambutnya dengan senyuman, "Kebetulan, baru saja datang lagi. Kami selalu kehabisan," seraya mengambil salah satu buku di antara tumpukan buku baru, dan menyerahkannya. "Ini buku bagus, semua orang menyukainya. Ceritanya sangat menyentuh," dengan sedikit menerangkan.

Sam hanya tersenyum. _'Tentu, itu semua cerita tentang diriku sendiri.'_

"Saya ambil satu."

Ny. Tuck mengangguk, dan menghitungnya di mesin kasir.

Sam segera membayarnya.

Sesaat Ny. Tuck memperhatikannya, "Maaf, apa Anda pendatang? Saya belum pernah melihat Anda, tapi wajah Anda sepertinya tidak asing."

Jantung Sam semakin tidak karuan. "Ya, saya memang baru datang kemarin."

"Untuk urusan bisnis?"

"Bukan. Untuk pulang dan mencari saudara lama."

Ny. Tuck tertegun, "Mencari?"

"Ya, kakak saya. Kami sudah berpisah lebih dari 10 tahun, dan sekarang saya sedang mencarinya."

"Siapa nama kakakmu, mungkin saya bisa membantu?"

Sam tersenyum, "Mudah-mudahan Anda masih mengingatnya, Nyonya. Winchester, Dean Winchester."

Seketika itu juga Ny. Tuck terpaku, dan lebih lekat memandang Sam, seperti yang memastikan dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau…?"

Sam mengangguk dengan tersenyum, "Ya, Nyonya, saya Sam."

"Ya Tuhan, Sam!" mata Ny. Tuck mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah kembali, nak? Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar kau pergi bersama keluarga itu. Dan kau pun kini sudah dapat berbicara," setengah takjub.

Sam langsung tersipu merah. Dia masih mengingatnya.

"Maaf," Ny. Tuck menjadi salah tingkah. "Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih belum mau bicara."

Sam hanya tersenyum dengan mengangguk.

"Keluarga itu merawatmu dengan baik, bukan?" dengan tersenyum memandang Sam kagum.

"Ya, sangat baik, Nyonya," penuh rasa syukur di hati. "Dan ini, kakak angkat saya, Gabriel Sullivan," Sam tidak lupa mengenalkan Gabriel, sosok yang juga berjasa untuknya.

Gabriel menjabat tangan Ny. Tuck dengan hangat.

"Dan lihatlah kau kini, sudah menjadi pemuda tampan yang gagah."

Sam hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang kau telah kembali. Dean tentu senang melihatmu pulang kembali."

"Mudah-mudahan, nyonya. Karena itu saya ingin memastikan apakah dia masih tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu dia masih tinggal di sini. Belumkah kau mencoba pergi ke rumahmu dulu? Dia masih menempati rumah ayahmu."

Seketika itu juga jantung Sam terasa berhenti berdetak. _'Dean masih di sana? Masih bersama 'dia?'_

"Belum, saya belum pergi ke sana. Berlalunya waktu, sedikit membuat saya lupa jalan menuju rumah," Sam berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Ny. Tuck memberinya senyuman, "Wajar, sudah 12 tahun berlalu, dan saat itu kau masih sangat kecil, bukan?"

"Ya, Nyonya."

Ny. Tuck kembali tersenyum.

"Dia masih di sini, menempati rumah kalian. Mungkin satu-satunya peninggalan John yang tersisa. Tentu kau tahu ketika ayahmu meninggal, bukan?"

Sam terpaku mendengarnya _'Dia' sudah meninggal?'_ jantungnya benar-benar berhenti. Diliriknya Gabriel yang sama-sama terpakunya.

Ny. Tuck, menangkap keterpakuan dan kepucatan Sam, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Sam menggeleng lirih, "Dean tidak pernah memberitahukannya."

Membuat Ny. Tuck terkatup. "Oh," menunjukkan penyesalannya. "Sudah lama, hanya berselang beberapa tahun setelah kau pergi, nak."

Sam masih terkatup. _'Dean tidak memberitahukanku!'_

"Kasihan dia. Ayahmu hanya kesepian sejak ditinggal ibumu."

Sam semakin terkatup, _'Dan 'dia' menyalahkanku atas kepergian mama.'_

"Mungkin kini dia sudah berbahagia bersama ibumu kembali."

"Ya."

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Nyonya, terima kasih banyak. Mungkin saya akan segera menemui Dean."

"Ya, temuilah dia, nak. Dia pasti sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"Ya."

Diliriknya Gabriel sesaat, kemudian kembali lagi pada Ny. Tuck. "Baiklah kami permisi. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Nyonya."

Ny. Tuck mengangguk, dan melihat dua pemuda itu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Sam,"

Panggilan Ny. Tuck membuatnya ia kembali menoleh, "Ya, Nyonya?"

"Senang melihatmu kembali, nak," dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Saya juga senang bisa kembali pulang ," disertai senyumnya.

Di luar toko,

" 'Dia' sudah meninggal, Gabriel," dengan nanar.

"Tidakkah itu membuatmu lega? Kau tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengannya."

Sam terdiam, dan sulit untuk menjawabnya.

"Kita ke sana sekarang," ajaknya langsung.

"Bukankah kamu juga harus menanyakan di mana rumahmu itu?" Gabriel seakan mengingatkan apa yang terlupakan Sam. "Kamu lupa di mana letaknya, kan?"

Tapi Sam tersenyum, "Tidak lagi. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi samar-samar aku bisa mengingatnya dengan menyelusuri jalan yang selalu kulewati bersama Dean bila sepulang kerja. Itu juga kalau jalannya masih belum berubah."

"Mudah-mudahan."

Semakin Sam menyelusuri jalan yang diingatnya menuju rumahnya dulu, semakin yakin ia akan segera menemukan rumahnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di seberang sebuah rumah kecil yang langsung membawanya pada 12 tahun yang lalu. Rumahnya dulu.

Sam segera turun dan sesaat hanya berdiri memandangi rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil keluar dari sana dengan berusaha berlari. Sam memperhatikannya dari tempat ia berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian anak itu kembali, dengan terengah-engah dan terlihat pincang membawa beberapa botol minuman besar. Ia terlihat ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ada wajah ketakutan yang besar di sana. Namun akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam.

Sam mengikutinya dan mencoba melihatnya dari balik kaca yang kusam

Dilihatnya anak itu menunduk ketakutan di hadapan pria besar yang kumal,

"Kenapa cuma tiga botol? Bukankah kusuruh empat botol?"

Anak kecil itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menjambak rambut anak itu, "Jawab! Kamu ke manakan satu lagi, hah!"

Anak itu tetap tak menjawab dengan wajah tertahan menahan sakit.

Dua kali pukulan tiba-tiba mendarat dengan keras di pipi anak itu, membuat Sam tersentak .

"Ke tembok! Lepas celana!" seraya mengambil sebuah ganggang sapu.

Anak itu segera ke tembok dan membuka celananya, dan segera menerima hukumannya. Dia tidak berteriak kesakitan dan tidak menangis.

Sam tak kuat melihatnya lagi. Kakinya lemas, dadanya sesak tak dapat bernafas.

"Sam..?" suara Gabriel yang halus bernada cemas masuk ke telinganya, dan langsung menghilangkan pemandangan mengerikan di balik kaca itu.

"Aku tak sengaja memecahkan satu botolnya. Tanganku tidak kuat membawa empat botol bir besar itu. Satu terlepas, dan pecah. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat memegangnya!" penuh sesal.

"Shss… sudah Sam, itu sudah berlalu, jangan diingat lagi. Dia sudah tidak ada."

Sam masih terpaku dengan pemandangan tadi. Pemandangan dirinya dulu.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Keduanya dikagetkan dengan teguran halus dari samping mereka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan membawa barang belanjaan, bersama seorang bayi berusia beberapa bulan.

Sam segera tersadar, "Oh, ya, apakah benar ini rumah Tn. Winchester?"

"Ya, benar."

Tidak terlalu kaget Sam mengetahui keyakinannya akan rumah ini sebagai rumahnya dulu.

"Maaf, Anda siapa, ya?"

"Saya…," ragu Sam melirik Gabriel sesaat, tapi Gabriel mengangguk yakin. "Saya, Sam, adiknya."

Bruk!

TBC

Sooo ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Chapter 21**

Lisa terpaku seketika hingga menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"Hey," salah satu dari mereka refleks menolongnya. "Maafkan saya," seraya memunguti barang-barang yang tercecer dibantu dengan temannya.

Tapi Lisa tidak peduli. Dia masih memastikan pendengarannya. Pemuda tinggi ini mengaku bernama Sam? Di hadapannya?

"K..kau Sam?" Lisa hampir tergagap.

"Ya…"

Air mata langsung membasahi pipi Lisa, dan tak dapat menahannya lagi, langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Benarkah ini kau, Sam? Kau benar-benar pulang, Sam?" semakin erat pelukannya seperti yang melepaskan kerinduan.

Sam hampir tak percaya dengan sambutan ini. Seseorang menunggunya pulang. Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal_. 'Siapakah wanita ini?'_

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memperlihatkan air matanya. Air mata kelegaan.

"Dean sudah menunggumu, Sam. Dean sudah bermimpi kau akan pulang. Dia tahu kau akan pulang."

"Dean?" Sam terpaku tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia selalu memimpikanmu. Tiada malam tanpa memimpikanmu. Dia terlalu merindukanmu, Sam. Dia sangat merindukanmu!"

Hampir menangis Sam mendengarnya_. 'Dean merindukanku?'_

"Hai, Ny. Winchester," dua orang gadis cilik yang melewatinya menyapanya.

"Oh, hi, Claudia, Suzie," dia menyambutnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam terkaget. Tapi sapaan itu bukan ditujukan padanya, melainkan pada bayi kecil itu, dan mereka menggodanya sebentar sampai bayi mungil itu tertawa riang.

"Sampai nanti, Ny. Winchester, daah Sam," pamit mereka sebelum berlalu.

"Sampai nanti, Claudia, Suzie."

Sam masih terkaget. _'Ny. Winchester. Sam?' _Tapi wanita ini masih tersenyum padanya. _'Mungkinkah..?'_

"Aku istri kakakmu. Namaku Melissa. Kau boleh memanggilku Lisa. Aku kakak iparmu," seraya meraih tangan Sam dengan hangat. "Dan ini Sam, keponakanmu."

"Kakak ipar? keponakan" takjub Sam mendengarnya, terlebih dengan bayi yang bernama sama dengannya. "Dia bernama sama denganku?" dengan memandangi bayi kecil lucu itu.

"Ya. Kakakmu sengaja menamakannya sama denganmu agar dia selalu teringat padamu. Dan dia memang menurunkan wajahmu. Kalian berdua mirip sekali," dengan tersenyum.

Sam hampir tertawa mendengarnya, dan tersanjung.

"Mungkin kita belum pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi kerinduan dan kecintaan kakakmu yang besar membuatku dapat merasakan juga rindu dan cinta itu. Aku seperti sudah mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih," Sam tersenyum haru.

Lisa tersenyum dengan menarik nafas penuh kelegaan, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Sam, dan ….?" beralih pada pria di samping Sam,

Sam segera tersadar, "Oh, maaf, ini Gabriel, Gabriel Sullivan, kakak angkat saya."

Semakin sumringah wajah Lisa dapat bertemu langsung dengan seorang Sullivan, yang sudah menyelamatkan Sam. Mereka berjabat tangan.

"Senang, akhirnya bertemu dengan Anda Tn. Sullivan. "

Gabrielle tersenyum, "Saya juga, Nyonya."

Lisa tersenyum senang. Ia kembali pada Sam.

"Dean pasti sangat senang kau pulang, Sam. Karena itu yang ia tunggu selama ini."

Sam tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam. Kita seperti orang aneh berada di depan pintu," Lisa tertawa geli sendiri.

Gabriel segera membantu membawakan barang-barang yang tercecer tadi. Sementara Sam masih belum dapat menutupi keraguan dan ketakutannya untuk masuk ke dalam, sampai Lisa mendorongnya masuk, "Masuklah, Sam, ini rumahmu juga, bukan."

Tetap tidak membuat Sam nyaman, terlebih saat ia sudah berada di dalam.

Sam berdiri terpatung melayangkan pandangannya ke sudut-sudut rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Masih belum berubah sejauh ingatannya. Masih terdiri tiga ruangan. Ruang tengah, dimana ia sering terkapar di lantai setelah pemukulan ayahnya; satu kamar tidur yang dulunya menjadi kamar 'dia'; dan dapur di belakang, plus satu tangga untuk naik ke atas, juga lemari kecil di bawah tangga. Hanya sudah ada perbaikan dan juga berisi perabotan rumah tangganya jauh lebih layak disbanding dahulu. Rumah ini tidak sekusam dan sekotor dulu lagi.

Sam masih berdiri di tempatnya, dan sesosok anak kecil berdiri tak jauh darinya berasama seorang pria besar dan sangar

"Sini kamu!" laki-laki besar itu menarik tangan anak itu yang terlihat jelas berwarna merah akibat pukulan sebelumnya.

Ditaruhnya tangan kecil yang sudah terluka itu ke pintu, dan Sam harus tersentak kaget saat melihat laki-laki itu membanting pintu dengan posisi tangan anak itu terjepit di sana. Anak itu menahan nafas dan berusaha menahan pekikan kesakitan. Tidak hanya sekali, Sam bahkan tidak dapat menghitungnya. Ia sudah dapat melihat darah mulai mengalir di dari telapak tangannya menuruni pergelangan tangannya. Wajah anak itu merah menahan tangisan kesakitannya. Bibirnya tampak menggigit sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Ia tahu, anak itu sudah berusaha untuk menahan rintihannya, tapi akhirnya keluar juga.

"Apa itu? Apa aku dengar sesuatu?" laki-laki itu mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah anak itu. Tidak hanya rintihan yang ia temukan, tapi juga air mata, "Kamu nangis, heah? Itu akan jadi dua kali lipat."

Anak itu menahan nafas, dan Sam harus melihat bantingan-bantingan pintu menjepit tangan kecil. Ia tak dapat menahan lagi. Dibiarkan air mata mengalir di pipi kecilnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dia dapat selanjutnya, toh sama saja.

Dan anak itu harus membayar air matanya

"Lepas celana!"

Anak itu sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan tanganya, dan hanya membuat laki-laki itu semakin marah. Dia melepas celana anak itu dan menelungkupkan di meja, dan memberinya pukulan tak terhitung di bagian belakang anak itu, hingga anak itu pingsan dan jatuh lunglai di lantai. Bagian bawah belakangnya dan kakinya penuh lebam berwarna merah kebiruan dan mengeluarkan darah. Laki-laki mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan kasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari di bawah tangga itu dan menguncinya, lalu pergi dan segera kembali dengan membawa sekantung besar berisi tikus-tikus besar itu. Dimasukkannya semua binatang liar itu ke dalam lemari dan menutupnya kembali. Terdengar langsung rontaan berontak dari dalam sana. Lelaki besar itu hanya tertawa kesenangan.

Sam mendekati lemari itu dan perlahan mencoba membukanya. Tidak terkunci. Terlihat di dalamnya, anak kecil yang terluka itu dengan wajah panik ketakutan berusaha melawan serangan gigitan binatang ganas itu dan melindungi tubuhnya dari gigitan mereka. Dia sangat takut pada mereka. Kalau ia bisa berteriak, dia akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah lagi berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sam memejamkan mata erat-erat, tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Sam, kau tidak apa-apa?" teguran halus Gabriel dan tepukan pelan di pundak, menyadarkan Sam, dan sekali lagi menghilangkan pemandangan itu dari matanya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," dan menerima ajakan Gabriel untuk duduk.

Lisa melihat kepucatan di wajah Sam_. 'Lemari itu menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya.'_ Ia dapat merasakannya. Dia segera ke belakang untuk mengambilkan minuman.

Sam masih terlihat memperhatikan sudut-sudut rumah ini dengan tidak nyaman, saat Lisa kembali dengan membawa minuman. Rumah ini menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan baginya.

"Aku tahu rumah ini terlalu banyak kenangan buruk untukmu, Sam. Tapi Dean tidak ingin menjualnya, bahkan setelah ayahmu meninggal."

Sam terkatup teringat, "Dean tidak pernah memberitahu meninggalnya 'dia'."

Ucapan Sam cukup mengagetkan Lisa, "Benarkah? Dean tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

Sam menggeleng lirih.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin kau mengingat kembali padanya. Dia takut bila harus menyakiti kamu lagi dengan mengingat orang itu. Dia hanya ingin melindungi perasaanmu, Sam."

"Ya, saya tahu."

Lisa tersenyum tipis, "Dean memaksa untuk tetap tinggal di sini, agar selalu dapat melihat kamu. Dia melihat wajahmu di setiap sudut rumah ini. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Cukup sekali dia meninggalkanmu dulu."

Sam hanya tersenyum. Perasaan haru kembali menyergap, _'Dean masih menyayangiku.'_

"Di mana Dean?" baru kali ini Sam menanyakannya.

"Oh, dia mungkin masih berada di pabrik. Tunggulah sebentar, dia akan segera kembali. Sementara aku membuat makan malam yang istimewa, kau mungkin bisa bermain dengan Sam."

"Tentu," dengan melihat Sam kecil sudah berada di kotak bermainnya.

Dihampirinya bayi kecil itu dan digendongnya. Dia tersenyum padanya! Perasaan Sam menjadi campur aduk. _'Keponakanku.'_

Gabriel ikut di samping Sam. Digenggamnya tangan Sam dan dibalas dengan sangat erat. Gabriel tahu apa yang dirasakan Sam.

"Kamu berhasil, Sam."

Sam hanya mengangguk penuh kelegaan.

Dean masih memandangi lautan di depan sana. Hari mulai petang, ia pun ragu dengan keyakinannya. Bodohnya meyakini Sam pulang. Mungkin dia sudah melupakannya. Lupa dengan kampung halamannya, dan melupakan kenangan buruknya di sini. Sam tidak mungkin pulang.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan pelabuhan.

'_Kapanpun kau ingin pulang, Sam, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Di sini.'_

Dengan langkah santai Dean berjalan pulang, membayangkan wajah Sam kecil yang akan menyambutnya dengan wajah cerianya, bukan wajah kesakitan Sam di dalam lemari.

"Sebentar lagi Dean pasti pulang," ucap Lisa pasti. "Hey, kau sudah tidur rupanya," alihnya dengan tersenyum pada Sam kecil yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan pamannya. "Mari sini, biar kupindahkan ke kamarnya," seraya memintanya dari Sam.

"Dia menyukaiku," Sam penuh kebanggaan.

"Tentu. Dia tahu siapa pamannya," Lisa tersenyum menggoda membawa Sam kecil ke kamar membuat Sam semakin bangga.

"Aku pulang!" seruan hangat dari arah pintu bersamaan dengan sosok pria masuk ke dalam.

Jantung Sam serasa berhenti melihatnya, begitu juga dengan pria itu yang terpaku melihatnya. Tentu dia terpaku dengan kehadiran dua pria tak dikenal di rumahnya.

Tapi pandangan pria itu hanya terpaku pada Sam, tidak pada Gabriel.

"Dean?" Lisa memastikan kepulangan suaminya, dan melihat suaminya sudah berhadapan terpaku dengan Sam.

TBC

Sooo ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Bagian 22**

Dean masih terpaku. Seperti sebuah perasaan aneh berhadapan dengan pemuda tinggi ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tidak mempercayainya._ 'Tapi mungkinkah…?'_

"Dean…?" dia memanggilnya pelan takut-takut.

'_Ya Tuhan, dia bersuara. Mungkinkah ini dia? Tapi wajah ini memang dia. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan wajah kecil itu. Wajahnya tidak berubah, meski tubuhnya sudah menjulang tinggi'_

Air matanya mulai keluar dengan semakin yakinnya dirinya, begitu juga dia yang tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

"Sammy…?"

Serta merta dia menghambur ke pelukannya dengan isaknya. Dean menyambutnya dengan penuh perasaannya.

"Kamu pulang, Sam," penuh erat Dean memeluk adik tercintanya ini, seperti yang tidak ingin dilepaskannya lagi.

"Ya, kak, aku pulang," terisak-isak di pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti pulang, Sammy, aku tahu kau pasti pulang."

Sam hanya mengangguk-angguk masih dengan penuh air mata.

"Dan kau berbicara sekarang," dengan tertawa geli. "Kukira aku tidak akan mendengar suaramu lagi."

Sam ikut tertawa di tengah isaknya. "Tidak ada lagi yang melarangku bersuara."

"Ya, aku tahu, Sam," kembali mempererat pelukannya, disertai kecupan gemas.

Gabriel dan Lisa ikut terharu melihatnya. Mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah 12 tahun terpisah.

Lama mereka berpelukan, seperti yang tidak ingin dilepaskannya lagi. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka melepaskannya.

Dean memandangi dengan takjub, "Kau tinggi sekali sekarang. Mereka memberimu makan apa?" setengah tergelak.

Sam tertawa kecil. "Banyak!"

Kemudian Dean beralih pada pemuda di samping Sam.

"Gabriel?" Dean dengan ragu.

Gabriel tersenyum lebar, "Kita bertemu lagi, Dean."

Serta merta Dean langsung memeluk Gabriel erat. Kemudian saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku kira aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi," Dean berucap.

"Aku juga," Gabriel harus tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Dean tulus.

Gabriel mengangguk.

"Kapan kalian tiba?"

"Sehari yang lalu. Kapal kami tertahan badai. Tapi syukurlah kami dapat selamat tiba disini," Sam menjawab.

Dean tercekat, 'mimpi itu'. Berarti benar, mimpi itu sebuah pertanda. Dia tersenyum sendiri.

Dipandanginya dengan takjub adiknya ini. Tak percaya dia pulang. Sam pulang ke rumah!

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan malam ini dengan makan malam yang istimewa?" Lisa memecah kecanggungan dengan ceria. "Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam yang istimewa."

"Tentu! Kita rayakan malam ini," sambut Dean penuh semangat. Dan Lisa pun segera mengeluarkan masakan makan malamnya yang istimewa

Mereka makan malam penuh dengan kehangatan. Bayangan seram atas kenangan buruk di rumah ini terlupakan oleh Sam. Dia selalu merasa aman dan nyaman bila berdekatan dengan Dean. Dean yang selalu melindunginya, dan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Lisa mengenal Dean, ia melihat wajah bahagia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Jauh lebih bahagia saat mereka menikah dulu, bahkan saat Sammy kecil lagi. Wajah bahagia itu sangat berbeda. Bahagia yang terlepaskan setelah 12 tahun dipendamnya. Lisa tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

Selepas makan malam, mereka berbincang-bincang. Tentu banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu, semua yang tidak tertulis dalam surat mereka. Gabriel dan Lisa ikut bergabung, dan mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga. Keakraban dan kehangatan tercipta dengan sendirinya, membuat Sam sangat nyaman. Ia telah merasakan pulang kembali ke rumah. Kembali pada Dean.

"Ada sesuatu untukmu, Dean."

Dean tercenung, dan tersenyum penasaran.

Sam sempat tersenyum pada Gabriel, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik bajunya, dan menyodorkannya pada Dean.

"Apa ini?" Dean menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"Bukumu."

Dean terkatup, terlebih dengan judul buku di sampul depannya, 'Dean, Kakakku' dengan nama pengarang 'Sam Winchester' bukan 'Sam Sullivan' seperti yang selalu ia bubuhkan di setiap bukunya.

"Mudah-mudahan kau tidak keberatan aku menulis semua tentangmu di buku itu. Buku itu juga yang menjadi obat rindu jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku menceritakan semua tentangmu, merasakan kehadiranmu dan melihat kau di sana. Buku itu juga menjadi barang berharga untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah berniat mempublikasikan. Aku simpan hanya untukku dan kuberikan untukmu."

"Sammy…" Dean benar-benar tak dapat berucap, dan membuka lembaran-lembaran pertama buku tersebut. Semua bertuliskan tentang dirinya.

"Semua yang ingin kuucapkan saat itu, tertulis di sana.

"Mudah-mudahan kau tidak keberatan, dan mau menerimanya."

Dean hanya bisa tersenyum haru, dan langsung memeluk Sam dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, tentu akan kuterima buku ini dan akan baca juga kusimpan baik-baik," setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya kembali buku tersebut, dan terlihat semua apa yang ada di kepala dan di hati Sam.

"Aku pun ada buku untukmu. Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya, tapi aku masih menyimpannya Tertinggal saat kau pergi, dan aku menyimpannya untukmu." Dikeluarkannya buku dari balik jasnya dan disodorkannya pada Sam.

Sam hampir tak percaya melihatnya, "Buku ini?" dengan melihat judul sampulnya. 'Oliver Twist'. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel pun tersenyum takjub.

"Maaf, keadaannya sudah tidak sebagus dulu. Tapi ia aman bersamaku."

Sam masih tersenyum takjub pada Gabriel dengan keharuan.

"Terimakasih telah menyimpannya, Dean, aku mengira aku telah kehilangannya."

"Dean tidak pernah meninggalkannya Sam, dia selalu membawanya kemana pun ia pergi, bahkan hanya buku itu yang ia bacakan setiap malam untuk Sam," Lisa ikut menyela untuk suaminya.

Sam semakin takjub mendengarnya. "Terimakasih, Dean."

Dean hanya tersenyum.

Mereka kembali dalam perbincangan hangat.

Hingga Lisa menarik diri masuk ke kamar untuk menemani Sammy tidur, dan Gabriel yang terlebih dahulu naik ke ke kamar, meninggalkan kakak beradik ini untuk lebih berleluasa melepas kerinduan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku, Dean? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku bersama keluarga itu?"

"Karena aku menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untukmu"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak ikut serta?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menambah beban mereka. Mereka terlalu baik, aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikan lainnya. Tapi aku tahu mereka mereknya menolongmu. Kamulah yang terpenting untukku. Karena itu aku harus melepasmu."

"Tapi tidakkah kau tahu, beratnya hidupku tanpa dirimu. Kau meninggalkan aku dengan keluarga yang tidak kukenal sama sekali."

"Tapi mereka menyayangimu, Sam."

"Tapi rasa sayang yang kutahu hanyalah darimu. Meski mereka begitu menyanyangiku, dan merawatku seperti putra mereka sendiri, aku masih membutuhkanmu. Karena itu sakit sekali saat kau meninggalkanku."

"Maafkan aku, Sam, aku hanya berpikir yang terbaik untukmu, bersama mereka."

Sam terdiam, mencerna semua ucapan Dean.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita? Kau tidak pernah lagi menjawab surat-suratku."

"Karena aku tidak ingin menganggumu. Kehidupanmu sudah sangat baik. Kau sudah menjadi pemuda terpelajar, anggota keluarga terpandang, dan menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Aku tidak perlu mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku tidak keberatan jika kau tidak lagi mengingatku."

"Bodoh! Bodoh sekali kau berpikiran seperti itu. Tidakkah kau tahu aku sangat sedih kau tak pernah lagi menjawab surat-suratku. Kukira kau sudah tidak ingat padaku, kau ingin melupakanku, dan tidak mengharapkan kepulanganku.

"Dan aku sangat tersiksa dengan pikiran itu. Karena itu aku memaksa untuk pulang, untuk bertemu denganmu."

Dean tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu kehidupanmu yang sudah jauh dari jangkauanku."

"Dean," dengan menggenggam tangan kakaknya, "Aku masih adikmu. Aku masih membutuhkan kasih sayangmu," matanya memandang lekat mata Dean.

Dean mengangguk mengerti. Digenggamnya erat tangan Sam yang sudah tidak tertutupi sarung tangan kulit hitamnya, dan merasakan tangan tersebut tidak terasa halus dan mulus.

Dibukanya telapak tangan Sam, dan terlihat bekas luka-luka itu. Ia beralih pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sam, juga terlihat jelas parutan luka-luka itu. Dean perih melihatnya.

"Tidak akan bisa hilang, Dean. Ini akan selalu ada. Juga luka-luka yang ada di seluruh tubuhku ini, tidak akan pernah hilang."

Semakin perih Dean mendengarnya.

"Aku menerimanya," Sam penuh kelapangan.

Dean terheran, "Tidakkah kau membencinya?"

"Benci? Entahlah. Aku tidak merasakannya. Aku meyakini aku berhak menerimanya. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena aku telah menyebabkan mama meninggal. Karena itu 'dia' menyalahkanku."

"Bukan Sam, mama meninggal bukan karenamu."

"Tapi 'dia' terus mengatakannya. 'Dia' begitu membenciku."

"Itu karena kamu sangat mirip dengan mama, dan dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Bayangan mama selalu ada di wajahmu. Dia sangat merindukan mama tapi salah melampiaskan kerinduannya. Kamu tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu, Sam, kau tidak salah apa-apa. 'Dia' hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kehilangan mama. Hanya itu. Dan aku sangat membencinya.

"Aku benci karena tidak bisa menghalangi perlakuannya padamu, tidak bisa melindungimu, dan karena dia tidak mau berubah kembali seperti papa yang dulu."

"Itukah alasanmu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat 'dia' meninggal?"

Dean harus mengangguk, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau teringat lagi padanya. Kau barus aja memulai hidup barumu bersama keluarga itu, dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Aku lega saat ia akhirnya mati."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Alkohol, Sam. Pa terlalu banyak minum, dan itu membunuhnya."

Sam menggigit bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sammy," Dean tak dapat menahan air matanya, mengingat kembali semua itu. "Aku tidak bisa mencegah apa yang dilakukannya padamu. Aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk mencegahnya."

"Tidak. Kau sudah berbuat semampumu, Dean, dan aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman bila berada di pelukanmu. Semua sakit itu terobati saat kau ada di sisiku, dan memelukku. Kau sudah mengurangi sakit itu, Dean."

"Sammy…," ditariknya adiknya ke pelukannya, dan dipeluknya sangat erat. "Aku selalu berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu, dan aku selalu berharap 'dia' beralih melampiaskannya padaku dan melupakanmu."

" 'Dia' tidak pernah membencimu."

"Aku berharap dia membenciku," semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Dan aku berharap… aku tidak pernah melepaskanmu. Rindu yang selama ini kupendam terlalu berat, Sam. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sam tidak perlu lagi menjawabnya. Ia hanya mempererat pelukannya, dan merasakan kembali nyamannya berada di pelukan Dean yang selalu melindunginya. Sampai ia tertidur di sana.

Dean membiarkan Sam tertidur di pelukannya. Ia pun menikmati benar bagaimana ia merasa tenang dapat memeluk dan melindungi Sam lagi. Adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi kini telah kembali.

SPNSPN

Gabriel membuka matanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak dapat tidur, mendengar semua percakapan kakak beradik itu. Ia tidak meragukan Dean seirang kakak yang hebat, tapi mendengar sendiri apa yang telah Dean lakukan untuk Sam, sangatlah di luar bayangannya. Dean tidak pernah memntingkanya dirinya. Yang Dean pikirkan hanyalah adiknya. Dean sangat mencintai adiknya melebihi apapun, dan wajar jika Sam begitu menyayangi Dean. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka melebihi apapun. Gabriel merasa sungguh bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan dua sosok kakak beradik yang begitu hebatnya. Gabriel salut dengan mereka. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tidur.

**TBC **

**Shall I continue ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Bagian 23**

Gabriel terbangun di pagi hari dan segera menemukan pemandangan yang indah namun mengusik hatinya di sofa. Sam tertidur lelap di kaki Dean . Dean pun masih tertidur lelap. Tangan Dean ada di kepala Sam menggenggam beberapa helai rambut Sam, sementara tangan yang lain ada di dada Sam dengan Sam menggenggam tangan tersebut erat seperti yang tidak ingin dilepaskan. Dean terlihat sangat nyaman dengan Sam di dekatnya dan sam tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sudah pasti mereka sangat nyaman seperti itu. Ada perasaan cemburu di sana. Gabriel harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Dean membuka matanya, dan tersenyum lega menemukan Sam masih ada di sana, tertidur lelap di pangkuannya, berarti bukan mimpi. Perasaannya sangat damai, ia seperti melihat Sam kecil dulu meski tubuhnya kini besar dengan kaki yang panjang, jauh dari perkiraannya. Dean tidak menyangka Sam akan sebesar ini Dikecupnya kening Sam sebelum tersadar keberadaan Gabriel di sana yang melihatnya, dan mata merekapun saling beradu. Dean langsung merasa tidak enak, terlebih dengan wajah kikuk Gabriel .

"Maaf, kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Gabe."

"Tentu, tentu saja tidak," Gabriel harus tersenyum kikuk.

"Jangan takut, Gabe , dia masih adikmu juga."

Gabriel terpaku pucat. Saat ia ingin mencoba menjelaskan, Sam terlanjur terbangun.

"D..Dean ?" mata kecil Sam terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Yup, ini aku," ada kelegaan di sana, Sam masih tetap memanggil namanya. "Dean ?" Sam memastikannya dengan membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Ya," disertai senyuman.

Sam langsung tersenyum lega. Ia pun lansgung menyadari posisinya yang masih berada di kaki Dean . Ia langsung bangun, "Maafkan aku," dengan merah, terlebih Lisa pun melihat mereka. "Maaf, Lisa ."

Lisa justru tersenyum geli, "Tidak apa-apa, Sam, dia milikmu juga."

Sam melirik Gabriel yang juga tersenyum menenangkan, terlebih Dean . Dean tersenyum kegelian dan maklum.

"Jangan takut, Sam, kita sama-sama menikmatinya, kan?" dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sam, membuat Sam semakin merah karena malu.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja?" tanya Sam hati-hati saat mereka sarapan.

Dean terdiam sesaat, "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak," Sam menjadi ragu melanjutkannya.

"Kenapa, Sam?" Dean jadi penasaran.

Sam hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kerja hari ini," putus Dean .

Sahutan Dean membuat Sam terheran walau ada perasaan senang.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja, untuk berjaga-jaga mungkin saja kau akan pergi lagi," tambahnya dengan tersenyum renyah.

Sam tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak akan pergi secepat itu, Dean . Kita baru saja bertemu."

Dean tersenyum geli, "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi karena itu, aku tidak ingin pergi hari ini. Aku ingin hari ini penuh bersamamu."

Senyum senang merekah di bibir Sam.

Maka Dean dan Sam tetap berada di rumah, menikmati dan memuaskan kerinduan mereka. Sam pun bermain dengan puasnya bersama keponakannya. Tidak terkira lagi wajah bahagia Sam. Sam dapat melupakan kenangan buruk di rumah ini.

Saat siang hari, tiba-tiba Sam mengajak untuk keluar rumah.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke pelabuhan ke tempatmu bekerja?" tanyanya halus.

"Tentu, Sam. Apa yang kau cari di sana?" Dean dengan tersenyum

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihat tempatku bekerja dulu."

Dean harus tersenyum, "Sam, kau hanya bekerja satu hari."

"Yeah, satu hari, satu hari aku merasa bebas. Aku tidak pernah merasa bebas sebelumnya seperti yang kurasa di hari itu, Dean . Aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

Dean menggigit bibirnya, _'Tentu saja, iapun masih mengingatnya. Takkan pernah terlupakan bagaimana wajah bahagia Sam di hari itu; tidak ada pukulan dan mendapatkan uang sendiri. Ia bahkan bisa membeli buku yang ia sukai dengan uang itu. Yah, hari yang paling bahagia untuk Sam, diantara hari-hari bersama 'dia'. _

"Dan aku juga ingin menemui Mr. Singer . Dia sudah sangat baik padaku," Sam tersenyum penuh semangat.

Tapi hanya membuat Dean terdiam. '_Sam belum mengetahuinya.'_

Dean menarik nafas, "Sam… Mr Singer sudah berpulang dua tahun yang lalu."

Dan Sam langsung terdiam pucat.

"Maafkan aku, Sam," Dean menggenggam tangan Sam.

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Tidak perlu, dia sudah mengetahuinya," Dean memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke makamnya?"

"Tentu, Sam, akan kuantar kau ke sana."

Akhirnya Sam dapat tersenyu.

Bersama Dean dan Gabriel, Sam diantar ke makam Mr. Singer .

Sam berdiri di depan pusarnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hati. Gabriel harus tersenyum melihatnya. Rasa kagum bertambah, Sam tidak melupakan semua orang yang bersikap baik padanya, dan tetap menghormati mereka. _'Kau memang istimewa, Sam'_

Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemakaman ini, dan tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyergapnya. Ada sesuatu dengan nisan yang tepat di belakangnya, sesuatu dari masa lalu Sam. Ia menoleh dan melihat nama di pusaranya. Terbaca nama yang mengagetkannya; 'John Winchester'. Mungkinkah ini 'dia?' mudah-mudahan bukan. Gabriel mencoba untuk menWilaikannya, tapi sebelum sempat ia beralih pandangan, Sam terlanjur melihatnya Ia menengok ke arah Dean yang sudah terdiam.

Tanpa berucap, Sam beralih pada 'dia' dan menemukan dimana 'dia' sekarang berbaring, dan membuatnya terpaku. John Winchester terbaring berdampingan dengan istri tercintanya, 'Mary Winchester', ibunya. Ibu yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi pusaranya, karena 'dia' tidak pernah mengizinkannya keluar.

Gabriel langsung mendekati Sam dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia tahu Sam belum siap untuk ini. Sam belum siap bertemu dengan 'dia' meski hanya pusaranya.

" 'Dia' di sini, Gabe ."

"Iya, Sam. Kita bisa pergi kalau kau belum siap."

Dean juga terlihat khawatir. Tapi Sam tidak juga beranjak dari depan pusara. Ia menangis perlahan.

"Sam…"

"Nggak, Gabe , aku tidak apa-apa, Gabe , hanya sedikit kaget," Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Dean tidak dapat berucap apa-apa. Ia tidak bermaksud membawa Sam ke depan 'dia', karena ia tahun Sam belum siap untuk menemuinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sam, seharusnya aku tidak membawamu kemari."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Dean . Hanya sedikit aneh, bertemu lagi dengan 'dia', meski hanya namanya saja, dan ma."

"Yeah, aku tahu."

"Aneh sekali, Dean , aku merindukan 'dia', tapi aku juga takut untuk menemuinya. Juga aku begitu lega tak perlu lagi menemuinya. Tapi aku lega, aku bisa menemuinya sekarang. Dan aku tidak yakin ia mau menemuiku."

Dean mengangguk.

"Dia menginginkannya, Sam. … Kau tahu, apa yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia pergi?"

Sam menggeleg lirih.

"Dia mengatakan: 'Aku ingin melihat lelaki kecilku pulang.' Dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan menciummu. Dia berharap satu ciuman selamat tinggal dapat menghapus semua kesalahannya padamu."

Sam terkatup. Pikirannya berputar tidak mengerti.

"Apakah dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku?"

"Mungkin dia tidak mengucapkannya, tapi aku tahu dia mencintaimu-walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya. Dia sangat bahagia melihat bagaimana miripnya kamu dengan mama, tapi dia tertutupi dengan rasa rindunya yang besar pada mama hingga melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan …," Dean tidak perlu lagi melanjutkannya.

Sam mengangguk lirih, "Ya, aku mengerti." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dan aku pun tidak pernah membencinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya." Kemudian kembali pada dua pusara di hadapannya "Aku menyayangimu, pa," tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Dean menepuk pundaknya, "Dia selalu tahu itu, Sam."

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Dean mengangguk. "Yeah, tentu saja," dengan tersenyum ringan. "Oh, maukah bertemu dengan Nyonya Singer ?" Dean mencoba mengalihkan percakapan.

Dan Sam tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja."

Dean hanya mengangguk dan menunjukkan jalan ke rumah Keluarga Singer .

Dalam perjalanan mereka menyempatkan ke rumah Kel. Sullivan yang dulu, yang kini sudah dijual dan berganti pemilik. Gabriel harus tersenyum, seperti dibawa kembali ke masa lalu saat tinggal di rumah itu.

Dan saat tiba di rumah Kel. Singer , Sam seperti bertemu sosok Ibu lainnya. Nyonya Singer sangatlah baik, dan terlihat sangat menyayangi Dean . Dia pun terkejut dengan kepulangan Sam. Ia tahu Dean sudah lama menunggu kepulangan Sam, dan ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Dean , dan diapun merasakan hal yang sama. Dia hanya berharap, suaminya dapat menyaksikan ini semua, dan melihat Sam yang sekarang ini. Anak lelaki kecil yang malang sudah banyak menarik perhatiannya. Tapi mungkin suaminya melihat dari atas sana.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kel. Singer hingga petang hari, dan kembali ke rumah tepat saat Lisa menyiapkan makan malam.

Mereka makan malam seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Sudah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Dengan lepas Sam dapat bercerita bahkan tertawa saat Gabriel mengeluarkan gurauannya. Semua terlihat indah. Dan Gabriel mengira akan ada kelanjutannya setelah makam malam usai, seperti 'obrolan pria', tapi Sam sudah terlihat kelelahan. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri, emosi Sam terkuras sehari ini, baik secara fisik maun mental. Sudah cukup Sam untuk hari ini.

"Mau tidur awal, Sam?" Gabriel menanyakan dengan hati-hati

Sam menggigit bibirnya, dan menengok ke atas, satu-satu ruang tidur yang tersisa. Rumah ini hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur; kamar Dean dan Lisa , dan kamar tamu yang dahulunya adalah kamar dirinya bersama Dean . Terlihat rona pucat di wajah Sam, bayangan saat dulu ia tidur di sana muncul di matanya. Disadarinya ia bahkan belum naik ke atas sejak pertama kali mereka sampai di sini.

"Kau tak perlu tidur di atas, Sam," lanjut Gabriel dengan menengok ke arah Dean .

"Ya, Sam, kau bisa tidur di sini, di sofa seperti semalam," Dean mencoba mencairkan ketegangan.

Sam menelan ludah, dan tersenyum, "Tidak terima kasih, di atas juga tidak apa-apa," ia tampak seperti melawan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Justru Gabriel yang tampak lebih khawatir, "Sam…"

Tapi Sam meraih tangan Gabe iam, "Antar aku ke atas, Gabe ."

Gabriel hanyamengehla nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kami permisi," ucap Sam sopan.

Dean dan Lisa hanya mengangguk. Dean melihat kedekatan Gabriel dengan Sam. Ada rasa cemburu di sana, tapi ia dapat dimakluminya, Gabe iam-lah yang mendampingi Sam selama 12 tahun ini setelah Sam tinggal bersama keluarga itu. Rentang waktu 9 tahun yang dimiliki Dean , tidaklah sebanding dengan rentang waktu 12 yang dimiliki Gabriel terlebih di masa-masa pemulihan Sam. Gabriel sudah menjadi kakak hebat bagi Sam. Saat ini Gabriel-lah kakak Sam, dan Dean bisa memahami itu.

Gabriel mengantarkan Sam naik ke atas. Sam menaiki tangga kecil itu perlahan-lahan selangkah demi selangkah. Ia tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Wilrile, bahkan semakin erat saat mereka akan mencapai atas.

Dan Sam harus menahan nafas dan melawan semua perasaannya. Ia melawan aura yang terasa di ruangan ini. Aura kepedihan dan rasa sakit masih sangat terasa.

"Aku di sini, Sam" Gabriel siap di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga Sam pingsan

Tapi Sam bertahan.

Ia mendekati tempat tidurnya dan duduk si sana. Mungkin bukan tempat tidur yang sama, tapi auranya masih tetap sama.

"Aku dulu tidur di sini, Gabe , setiap malam, dengan kesakitan," suara sangat kecil.

"Aku tahu, Sam," Gabriel mendekapnya.

"Meringkuk, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Mencoba untuk tidur, mencoba untuk tidak menangis."

"Aku tahu, Sam," Gabriel manahan nafas, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Tapi Sam tetap melanjutkan.

"Dulu sangat sulit melakukannya, tapi harus atau 'dia' akan memukulku lagi. Lalu Dean akan memelukku, membawaku ke tempat yang paling aman seduani," dengan tersenyum perih

"Iya, aku tahu," Gabriel mendekapnya erat. "Kau tak perlu tidur di sini, Sam," dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia tidak ingin sam terluka kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gabe , aku baik-baik saja. Kau akan di sini, kan?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan baik-baik," dan mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya..

"Temani aku, di sini, Gabe , agar aku tidak bermimpi buruk."

Gabriel mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sam dan menariknya dalam pelukan, membawa Sam ke tempat yang paling aman, seperti yang Dean lakukan dulu.

"Aku di sini, Sam, kau tidak akan bermimpi buruk," dengan memeluknya erat. Ada perasaan lega di sana, Sam masih membutuhkannya. Sempat ada perasaan takut Sam akan melupakannya setelah bertemu Dean , menyadari Dean tetaplah kakak nomor satu untuk Sam. Tapi dengan ini, Gabriel merasa ia masih menjadi kakak yang dibutuhkan sam,dan Gabriel akan selalu siap untuk Sam. Dikecupnya kening Sam sebelum ia ikut tertidur.

**TBC **

**Shall I continue ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Terusin ya …. ehehheheehe**

**ENJOY and Hope you like It ….. ehehehe**

**Bagian 24**

Gabriel mendengar rintihan dan erangan di dekatnya,

"Dean …" isaknya.

Gabriel langsung terbangun, mengira Sam sedang bermimpi buruk lagi. Tapi tidak, Sam terlihat pulas tertidur, dan ia pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Gabriel terkatup menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi Sam masih tertidur pulas. Ia tidak menangis, tidak juga merintih. Sam tidur dengan pulasnya, Gabriel terheran, tapi akhirnya disadarinya bukan Sam yang bermimpi buruk, melainkan dirinya. Gabriel yang terlalu takut Sam akan tersakiti lagi

Disaat memandangi Sam, Gabriel mendengar suara dari bawah sana. Ia melongoknya dan melihat Dean sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya menikmati rokoknya. Dan saat itu juga Gabriel merasakan haus dan butuh untuk turun ke bawah.

Setelah memastikan Sam masih tertidur lelap, Gabriel segera turun.

"Hai, Dean ."

Dean yang tengah berada di dunia lain, menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh, hi, Gabe ," dan segera mematikan batang rokoknya. "Maaf."

Gabriel hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa."

"Kukira, Sam. Aku tidak bisa merokok di dekatnya."

Gabriel mengangguk, ya, diapun ingat dengan lukan sundutan rokok di tubuh Sam.

"Sungguh aku baru tahu semuanya apa yang telah 'dia' lakukan dari buku yang ia tulis. Aku tidak akan mengetahuinya kalau dia tidak menulisnya."

"Ya, dia menulis, apa yang ia tidak bisa ia sampaikan dulu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Rokok?" Dean menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, saya tidak merokok."

"Oh, maaf, aku pun sedang berusaha menghentikannya," Dean tersenyum tidak enak.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum. Dan selanjutnya mereka seperti dua orang asing. Gabriel mengambil minum dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, Gabe ... untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sam," ucap Dean mengagetkan Gabriel .

Gabriel mengangguk, "Kita semua sayang Sam, Dean , dan aku memang sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjaganya bukan.

Dean terkatup, ia ingat dia pernah mengucapkan _'Titip Sam, ya, Wil'_ pada Gabriel dulu sebelum ia turun dari kapal. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Gabriel tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Gabriel hanya mengangguk. ...

Dean tersenyum dan memandang lekat, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang ingin Gabriel keluarkan.

"Bagaimana kau dulu bisa begitu mudahnya melepasnya, Dan? Dan kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama laki-laki itu dibandingkan pergi dengan kami," pertanyaan meluncur dari Gabriel seperti yang sudah lama ingin ia tanyakan.

Dean mengela nafas. "Mudah? Sangat tidak mudah. Tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Ya, tapi memilih laki-laki yang sudah memperlakukan kalian dengan sangat buruk?"

"Dia tetap ayahku, Gabe , dan dia tanggung jawabku juga. Dan karena aku tahu Sam akan baik-baik saja dengan kalian, maka aku bisa melepasnya."

Gabriel menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan membiarkan Sam ikut dengan kami."

Dean mengangguk.

"Tapi akupun tak dapat mengingkari penyesalan diri sudah membiarkan Sammy pergi dengan kalian. Mama menitipkan Sammy padaku untuk selalu menjaganya. Aku telah gagal menjadi kakaknya. Kau kini kakaknya, Gabe ."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tetap kakak nomor satu untuknya, kalau tidak bagaimana ia memaksa untuk pulang. Kau sudah baca bukunya tentang dirimu?"

"Belum."

"Bacalah, dan kau akan tahu di mana, posisimu."

Dean terkatup.

Gabriel bangkit dari duduknya,

"Aku akan kembali ke atas."

Dean mengangguk, dan melihat Gabriel naik ke atas.

Dean masih terkatup selepas Gabriel pergi, dan memandangnya buku karya Sammy tentang dirinya. Tertulis di cover depannya 'Dean, Kakakku'.

Dengan berdebar Dean membukanya, dan membaca judul di bab pertamanya 'Dia yang selalu menjagaku, sejak hari pertama aku melihat dunia,' air matanya langsung menetes. Lalu dibacanya paragraf demi paragraf, yang menuturkan bagaimana dirinya di mata Sam. Bagaimana dirinya yang menjadi batu pelindung yang kokoh disaat Sam mengalami itu semua, bagaimana ia mengajarkan membaca, bagaimana ia menjadi kekuatan untuk dapat bertahan dari semua yang dialaminya, dan bagimana Dean masih tetap kakak nomor satu di hidupnya. Juga bagaimana sakitnya Sam saat Dean tidak lagi membalas surat-suratnya. Rasa ditinggalkan kembali dirasakan Sam, perasaan yang sebenarnya Dean tidak ingin Sammy rasakan. Dean hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Sam, dan ia tidak menyangka kebahagiaan Sam adalah tetap memiliki Dean sebagai kakaknya.

Dean membaca seluruhnya hingga halaman terakhir, dan ia tidak dapat menahan kelegaan dan kebahagiaannya saat dia akhir kalimat pada bab terakhir tertulis;

'_Jika aku kembali ke rumah dan menemukan Dean , aku akan tinggal dekat dengannya. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkanku selain tinggal dekat dengan seseorang yang selalu melindungiku, seseorang yang aku kenal sebagai kakak tersayangku, dan satu-satunya yang telah membuatku mampu melewati itu semua dan memberikan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dean , kakakku. '_

SPNSPN

Sam terbangun dengan perasaan lega. Ia terbangun di kamarnya. Meski kamar yang merupakan mimpi kelamnya, tapi melihat ia telah kembali kerumah, terlebih saat melihat ke dan turun ke bawah, kakaknya Dean menyambutnya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Gabriel pun tersenyum kulum. Meski Sam sama sekali tidak mengerti arti semua senyuman itu, Sam senang melihatnya. Ia bahagia. Ia bahagia berada di rumahnya dan bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya, bahkan telah memiliki keponakan yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sore harinya ia menuliskan surat pada ibunya di Inggris sana hingga berlembar-lembar, menceritakan kebahagiaannya di sini, layaknya anak kecil yang menceritakan liburannya pada ibunya. Dan di akhirnya kalimatnya tertulis, "Jika ibu mengizinkan, saya akan tetap tinggal di Amerika.

SPNSPN

**Enam bulan kemudian,**

Dean , Sam menunggu dengan tidak sabar kapal di depan mereka yang merapat perlahan. Dean menunggu dengan gugup. Hari ini mereka menjemput Keluarga Sullivan yang datang untuk menghadiri peluncuran buku baru Sam berjudul _'I'm Coming Home'_

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok sepasang suami istri muncul dari atas sana. Penuh semangat Sam melambaikan tangannya penuh senyum kegembiraan, yang disambut tak kalah semangatnya dari atas sana.

Dean terpaku. Sosok itu benar Tn. dan Ny. Sullivan. Dean hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Sementara menyusul di belakangnya Gabriel yang tak kalah semangatnya melambaikan tangannya pada Sam, dan disambut mata tak percaya oleh Sam. Gabriel memang ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Inggris setelah dua minggu di Dublin.

Pandangan Sam terus tertuju pada Ny. Sullivan itu dengan senyum tersungging, hingga ia tepat berdiri di hadapan Sam.

"Bu," Nyonya itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, seakan melepaskan kerinduan yang amat dalam. "Terima kasih telah datang, bu," dan disahutnya dengan kecupan di pipi.

Dean memperhatikan mereka tanpa berucap_. 'Ny. Sullivan masih cantik dan baik seperti dulu'_.

Gabriel memberi pelukan hangat pada kedua orang tuanya, Tn dan Ny. Sullivan.

Kemudian pelukan mereka melepas, dan berganti dengan Samuel yang memeluk elat mereka berdua.

"Hello, Dean ," Dean tersadar dengan sapaan hangat Ny. Sullivan.

"Nyonya," dengan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami tangannya. Tapi ia justru tersenyum, dan langsung memeluknya erat dengan haru. "Ibu kira ibu tidak akan berjumpa denganmu lagi, Dean ."

"Saya juga, Nyonya," Dean sempat canggung, tapi ia pun merasakan wanita ini adalah orang yang telah menolongnya dan sangat menyayanginya.

Tn. Sullivan pun memberinya pelukan hangat dan erat, "Lama tak berjumpa, nak."

"Ya, Tuan," dengan tersenyum hormat.

"Gabe y! Aku kira kau tidak akan datang," sambut Sam penuh semangat pada pria asing itu.

"Aku harus datang, Sam," Gabriel memamerkan senyumnya. "Lagipula Ibu ingin kami juga ikut," seraya melirik Ny. Sullivan.

Sam menoleh padanya, dan hanya bisa tersenyum haru.

"Dean ," suara Gabriel menyapanya. "Kita jumpa lagi?" dengan senyuman khasnya, dan langsung memeluk Dean erat.

Mereka sempat bercengkarama sebentar, sebelum meninggalkan pelabuhan menuju rumah Ny. Singer .

Tak dapat diucapkan lagi, begitu bahagianya Dean . Tidak percaya ini semua terjadi, dan terjadi begitu cepat. Sam tiba-tiba pulang, dan memutuskan untuk menetap di sini, dan buku terbarunya ia luncurkan di sini. Buku yang ia tulis hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan setibanya ia di sini. Ini terlalu indah, dan mengira hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi indah yang bercampur dengan mimpi perih ayahnya menyiksa Sam seperti yang sering ia dapatkan. Tapi tidak, Sam memang berada di sini. Dia telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Dublin bersama Dean seperti janjinya yang tertulis di akhir buku Samuel. Tapi yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, Samuel benar-benar telah keluar dari trauma masa kecilnya, dan kini sedang mencoba untuk memiliki kehidupan baru selanjutnya bersama seorang gadis manis, bernama Laura Brown. Mungkin akan pernikahan selanjutnya jika samuel telah siap, dan memang Samuel akan siap. Samuel telah menajdi pria yang hebat. Ini memang terlalu indah, dan Dean akan menikmatinya. Sam berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, dan Sam telah sangat berbahagia.

"_Selamat pulang kembali, Sam. Kau sudah kembali, dan aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Kita berdua akan selalu bersama, sampai kita tua nanti menyusul mama dan papa._

**Tamat**


End file.
